Love Story
by MLPP
Summary: Lily and James' story with a few twists and turns. From 7th year to Harry's born. My first fanfic. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing here.**

'Right, bye mum, bye dad, yes, yes I know look after myself, write often and work hard', I said to mum and dad. They had said the same things since first year. Which can be a tad annoying, since I'm in seventh now. They were so pleased when they found out I was head girl; I wish I could say the same for my sister Petunia. I haven't spoken to her since late July when she said to me … **flashback** … ' Mum, dad I'm head girl!' I squealed excitedly.

'Well done Lily, though I can't say I'm surprised you've worked hard,' my dad said proudly.

'Petunia, did you hear, Lily's head girl,' mum said, she was trying to be nice and get my sister to congratulate me but needless to say she wasn't very lucky there.

' Oh, well done freak,' she spitted, ' It's official you're the freakiest freak in the whole freaky school!' **end of flashback**

That was probably one of the nicest things she's said to me since I found I was a witch and would be attending 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Oh, how've I've missed it all summer. To spend time with my friends by the lake, eat in the great hall or even, though I hate to admit it, quidditch. One of the main reasons I don't like watching quidditch is because of James Potter. James stupid Potter. He's been asking me out since second year. But let's not think about him now, this is a time of happy thoughts. I entered platform 9 ¾ via brick wall. 'Marlene!' I squealed at the sight of my best friend. 'It seems like forever, how are you?'

' I'm good Lils, never better, you?'

'Great,' I said flashing my head girl badge at her.

'LILS, well done, this is great, this is perfect, AHHHHH, I'm so happy for you!'

' Well let's be happy on the train' I said as I looked at the magnificent scarlet steam engine.

'Oh yes, I wonder where Alice is, I hoped she remembered what date it was.'

' I know, she can be a bit forgetful,' we laughed at this understatement.

I should really fill you in on the details. Marlene is one of my best friends. She is stunning; she has long blonde hair, which she ties up ever so creatively. I wish I had hair like that I have stupid red hair, that can only be put up in a ponytail or left well alone with. She has dark, mysterious eyes that can put any boy in a trance, even Sirius Black, although he doesn't admit it. She's tan and quite tall, much taller than me or my other best friend Alice.

Alice is just adorable! She has short, black hair, which usually has some sort of headband in it. She has bright blue eyes, which literally shine when she's laughing or smiling. She's shy, very different to Marlene, who doesn't shut her mouth unless you put a silencing charm on her. Although, they're different they're just perfect. We went to find a compartment on the train, luckily enough we found an empty one. We sat down and waited until Alice arrived. After a few minutes the compartment door slid open. 'Alice, what took you so long?' Marlene asked her.

' Why, hello friends, good to see you, I'm great thanks and you?' Alice replied sarcastically.

'What Marlene meant to say was, ALICE, how are you?' I said earning a grin from my friend.

' I'm good, wait a second, is that a … LILS!' Alice said enveloping me in a hug.

' Thanks, that reminds me, I better go' I got up and left the compartment, only hearing a couple of words from Alice, ' Oh dear, she doesn't know'.

These words troubled me as I walked down the train, towards the prefects meeting I was about to give. Well, it doesn't matter now. I reached the end and stepped inside the room. Finally, I get to see the head boy. I hope it's Remus, he's so kind and quiet, unlike his friends. Wait a second that's not Remus that's…

**My first fanfic. Please review! I've got cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter. Only Amanda Blinkhorn.**

' Why hello Evans, I'm head boy.'

' POTTER, what sort of trick is this, you better get out now before I give you detention!' I screamed at him.

'But Lily I'm really head boy, look,' he said as he handed my over the red badge. What has Dumbledore done? I know he's eccentric, maybe a little crazy but WHAT HAS HE DONE? Has he forgotten the last six years? The years that James Potter led the Marauders, that pranked everyone, even bully my once upon a time best friend, Severus? He's gone mad. He's gone crazy. He's gone absolutely bonkers.

'Lily just calm down,' James told me but how could I calm down, Potter was head boy.

'Potter, I … emm…' I don't know what to say. I think he's telling the truth. 'Fine,' I huffed as I took my seat at the top of the table.

Slowly the room filled up with the new prefects and some of the old ones.

' Remus, it's good to see you,' I said to Remus, as I hugged him. We had always been friends of a kind, we went on prefect duties together but hadn't really talked apart from then. You probably guessed why, those stupid Marauders.

'I'm good Lily, how was your summer?' he asked politely.

'Same old, same old, you?'

'Good, I stayed at James' for a while.'

'Talking about James, is he really head boy?' I asked, hoping that he would say it was just some prank.

'I'm afraid so,' he laughed. I don't find this particularly funny. 'Lily it looks like you need to go now,' Remus said as he looked around the room, that I hadn't realised was full.

' Thanks'. I walked up to the front and asked everyone to take a seat. 'Hello everyone, I'm Lily Evans and I'm head girl. This is James Potter, he is this years head boy,' I said as I pointed to Potter. 'Today we're just going to take any questions, when you ask a question please say your name so everybody can get to know each other,' I asked them politely but most of them were staring at James. I've just realised, we have some fan girls … joy! A fifth year from hufflepuff raised her hand.

' Yes?'

'Hi, I'm Amanda Blinkhorn, I would like to ask James, how he was made head boy, not that I'm complaining,' she said as she winked at James.

'Wouldn't you like to know,' he replied flirting with her. Great, I'm stuck with this arrogant … person for one year. The room laughed at the flirting that was taking place between Potter and Amanda. Remus raised his hand,

' Lily, when will we find out her schedules for night watches?' Remus is so kind, he obviously realised that I was in no mood for Potter right now.

' That's a good question Remus, I will post a timetable in the Prefects bathroom,' I said automatically. Ever since I found out I was head girl, I have been organising everything.

'The Prefects bathroom, that's a strange place for schedules,' a boy from slytherin said cruelly. Is it really?

'Well…'

'No, I think it's a good place, where else would we all see it?' Potter said. I looked at him incredulously. Why had he said it? He usually would be the one pointing it out, just to annoy me.

'Right, I think that's us finished here,' I said as I opened the door for the prefects.

Once again Potter and I were left in the room. I was about to leave but Potter called me back.

' Lily, can we please have a word?'

' Yes, I guess so,' I replied suspiciously.

'Since we're going to be working together for the next year, I thought we better be a little more civil towards each other,' he said. I think he's trying to be nice.

'I'm not saying that we should become beffers,' I shuddered at the word, 'just on a first-name basis. After all we have to set an example to the school,' he said exasperatedly. It was obvious that he had planned this but he's right. What chance do we have of house friendships, when the head boy and girl from the same house don't even talk nicely to one another?

'All right but if you step one toe over line, first names will be the least of your worries,' I replied smirking.

'Fine by me,' he said, extending his hand to me. I shook it firmly; I don't want to appear weak. I headed towards the door but before I left I turned round and said,

'Thanks by the way … James.'

**That's chapter 2. Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter. Only in my dreams.**

**For MagicDistrict, my first reviewer. You just made my day **

I arrived back in the compartment, to find Marlene talking away at 100 mph and Alice biting her nails. 'Lily how was it?' Alice asked, it sounded like she was desperate for me to come back and stop Marlene rambling on. 'It was fine but Potter is so different.' I explained what had happened, there were a few gasps in the correct places and at the end they were so dumbfounded they couldn't speak. Finally the train stopped and I had to go open the doors for the other students. ' I got to go, save me a seat in the Great Hall.' My friends nodded and I left. It seems so strange that this is my last year at Hogwarts; it seems like only yesterday that I was climbing aboard the boat with Severus. I've missed him; I know that I shouldn't since after all, he called me a mudblood. I forgave him but we have chosen different paths and ones that we must follow. I closed the door and took the last carriage to the castle. As I entered the Great Hall, I smiled at the first years, it was nerve-racking enough when I was in first year without the threat of war and the houses didn't matter so much. I spotted Alice and Marlene and walked over to them. ' I thought you were never going to come. We've got something to tell you,' Alice started but at that moment Professor Dumbledore stood up.

'Welcome to another school year at Hogwarts but before we tuck into the delicious meal prepared for us tonight, we must first so the sorting,' he said smiling.

The doors opened wide and in marched Professor McGonagall and a bunch of scared looking first years. As always the sorting hat said it's song and sorted the first years. This year we got fourteen new pupils rivalling the 13 new slytherin students. Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands, instantly a wide range of food appeared before us. I piled my plate, as I had not eaten anything since breakfast. I had roast chicken, mash potatoes, peas, carrots, stuffing and gravy. It was delicious. Afterwards, I had a plate of treacle tart, my favourite. We were eating when Marlene said, 'So are you looking forward to living with James?'

'What are you talking about?' I asked. Alice hit Marlene.

'I thought I told you to break it to her gently!'

'Break what?' I asked nervously. 'Well, the heads share a common room,' Alice said quietly.

'Ha ha, good one,' I said sarcastically.

'I'm not kidding,' Alice said.

I feel sick. Sharing a common room to ourselves … oh dear. I stood up without a word and marched to the top of the table. This gained a few curious looks and a couple of shouts from my friends. I ignored them and continued. When I reached the top of the table, most of the school was staring at me. This wasn't unusual, anytime I go near Potter, I mean James, some hexing on my part usually follows it. I took a seat beside Remus. 'Pot…James could I have a word please,' I asked politely.

'Bout time Evans,' Black said as he shoved a chicken drumstick into his mouth.

'Alone' I said, staring pointedly at Black. 'Of course Lily,' James said, getting up. Black raised his eyebrows at Remus but he simply shrugged. We walked out of the Great Hall and ignored the surprised looks and the envious glares of the fan club.

'James, did you know that we would be sharing a common room?' I asked nicely.

'Yep.'

'Really and you didn't think to tell me?' I said, my voice rising slightly.

'Lily, I thought you knew,' he said nervously.

'You'll know for again then won't you?'

'Yes of course.'

'Alright, we should go back before Black has a heart attack,' I said as James laughed.

We walked back into the Great Hall, I thought some people were going to faint when they saw James wasn't hurt. I walked back to where the rest of the Marauders were sitting. I turned to James, 'Good talk.' My friends joined me as I walked towards the teacher table.

'What did you say to him?' Marlene asked.

'Nothing really,' I replied.

We reached the table. I walked towards Dumbledore.

'Excuse me professor,' I said politely.

'No problem, what is that you want?'

'I would like to settle in tonight but I do not know where to settle in to.'

'Ah Miss Evans, you will be staying in the heads room on the fourth floor, second turn on your right, say to the picture of the Monkey reading a book, I want to see the red.' Dumbledore said smiling.

'Thank you,' I said. I walked down to James and asked if he was ready to go. He was. We left our friends and journeyed to our new common room. When we finally reached it, I told the monkey the password and it opened the door. The common room was smaller than the gryffindor common room but that was the only difference.

'Goodnight James,' I said.

'G'night Lily,' he said smiling.

I walked to my bedroom and got into my pyjamas. I lay on the soft, red bed. What a day it's been. Potter is so different and hasn't asked me out once yet, this must be some sort of record. Maybe he's grown mature over the summer. Maybe we can be friends. Hah, what am I thinking? Potter and me friends? It must be the treacle tart.

**Review, please. Cookies…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to the Lovely J.K. Rowling**

My alarm went off. 'Grrrr,' I growled as I groggily got up. This is something I don't miss about Hogwarts, getting up at 6 am. I walk over to my dressing table and make a mad attempt of brushing my hair … pointless. I have dark, wavy, red hair. I'm the only ginger in my year, which isn't great for me. I get my uniform on and try not to fall asleep. I know I'm forgetting something but what? I slowly walk out of my room and bump into none other than James Potter. Just out of the shower. With just a towel on. Look away Lily! LOOK AWAY! 'Do you want to take a picture?' he asked smirking. Good one Lily. I turned bright red and quickly looked away.

' No!'

'Are you sure? You look like you wanna.'

'Potter, do you remember what I said to you on the train?'

'Yes and do you remember what I said to you on the train, **Lily**?' Oh, I realised my mistake. But look at his muscles they're … STOP! What am I thinking? 'Anyway, I was wondering about the timetables, I was just down there and there was none.' That's what I'd forgotten.

'I have it in my room, I just want to go over it with you.' This was the truth, I didn't want to say I'd forgotten. 'OK, I'll wait here,' he said. 'No, you'll go put some clothes on.' Lily, why did you say that? Shut up brain.

I ran up to my room, quickly brushed my teeth, grabbed my wand and the timetable and left. I sat down on the sofa and waited for James. 'Took you long enough,' I said as he sat down beside me. 'When you look this good, you take your time,' he said seriously. 'Careful Potter, you're turning into Black, Remus won't thank you for that,' I laughed. 'Lily, why do you like Remus more than Sirius and me?' he asked quietly. 'Remus is kind and sweet, unlike you two loud, arrogant boys.' 'Oh, by the way, I'm sorry about everything,' he said looking me straight in the eye. I just got butterflies maybe he can be sweet sometimes. Stop. Right. Now. 'OK, here's the schedule, we'll be starting tonight, then I will swap you to working with Remus or Amanda if you want,' I said, the latter name distastefully. 'Amanda?' 'You seemed to like her on the train,' as I said this, I got up for breakfast. 'See you in class,' he said as I left. I closed the portrait and left.

What was he doing? One minute he'd be arrogant and then suddenly he's the sweetest person on earth. I dropped the timetables off in the Prefects bathroom, which I didn't really get a good look at it because of Potter confusing me. I met up with Marlene and Alice.

'How was it?' Alice asked nervously.

'Fine,' I replied. I'm still annoyed at Potter and am in no mood for talking.

'Are you ready for classes?' I asked them.

'Yep, what you got first?' Marlene asked as we filled our plates.

' Potions,' Alice and I said.

'Me too.' We ate and talked about random things, like, when would Slughorn's stupid parties be and who will give us our first homework. I could see, the marauders glancing down at me. I'm feeling quite self-conscious. I rub furiously at my face.

'Lily, are you having some sort of fit?' Marlene laughed. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

'Those stupid marauders are looking at me.' Without another word Marlene marched over to them.

'Oh no, what's she doing?' Alice asked as she put her head in her hands. We moved over to hear better.

'Black, I've been informed that you and your friends have been staring at Lily. Is this true?' she demanded.

'Why, my dear Marlene, are you jealous?' he asked smirking.

'In your dreams. Might I ask why?'

'Well, Jamesie here, was telling us that him and Lily are going on their first date tonight.'

'I did not! I just said that we were doing rounds together tonight,' he said blushing. Marlene raised an eyebrow.

'Remus, who's telling the truth?'

'James was saying they were doing rounds, then Padfoot took it the wrong way,' Remus explained.

'Well, just stop looking. It's creepy,' she said as she marched back.

'Let's go, it's time for classes,' Alice said. We took her advice and left.

'Thanks Marlene,' I said gratefully.

'No problemo, Lils,' she said smiling. We walked to the dungeons and picked our seats. Marlene, then Alice, and then me. We swap round in every class. Having a group of three isn't easy. One of us always has to work with someone else. In this case, I was that one. The marauders walked in.

'Remus would you like to work together?' I asked. He looked at James and shrugged.

'Alright, Lily.' We sat down and waited for class to begin.

**Let me know what you think. It means a lot. **


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own Harry Potter. I don't want to keep saying this, it makes me sad.

Do not get my wrong, I love potions. It's my second favourite subject with the first being charms. The only thing is my professor is just plain weird. He's nice, yeah, just extremely strange. He organises these parties for his favourite pupils. These are very boring. I know this because I go to them, not that I have a choice. If you don't go to them you won't here the end of it for weeks. I'm telling you this because I've just been invited. Yeah.

Today we're making Draught of Peace. It's a fifth year potion but still tricky. I collected the ingredients and Remus started chopping. Slughorn's walking round, I can faintly hear some tuts. He eventually comes round to Remus and me.

'Well done Miss. Evans and Mr. Lupin,' he said merrily.

'Thank you professor,' Remus and I said.

'Lupin, my boy, you'll be joining us at my little get together on Friday night won't you?'

'Emm… well,' Remus said as he tried to think up an excuse.

'Mr. Lupin, I'd be thrilled if you came and next week's potion would be a lot easier,' he chuckled winking. Oh, sorry, did I forget? He also bribes us to make us come.

'Yes, Professor,' he sighed, admitting defeat.

'Excellent, my boy,' Slughorn said as he walked off.

He sat in silence for a bit. 'So,' we both said at the same time. We burst out laughing, we couldn't stop for a while. I had to hold onto Remus' arm to calm down. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Remus looked away. What did I do? We heard the door slam, as we looked around we noticed that James had disappeared.

'Oh no, I better go find him,' Remus said looking at me. He went up to Slughorn then left. Did I say something? I looked round at Black, who just shook his head at me. Come on! It's not my fault, what ever I did. Hmph.

The bell rang and I collected up my books. I met up with Alice and Marlene. 'Mmmm guys, did I do something?' I asked them. Alice and Marlene looked at each other.

'No, Lily, I don't think so,' Alice said, giving me a sorry look.

'Just be careful Lils, we don't want a repeat of 3rd year,' Marlene said. Is she giving me a disappointed look? What happened in 3rd year? Why are they being like this, they obviously know something!

'Fine!' I said, as I walked off to ancient runes. I saw James and walked up to him.

'James, did I do something? I really need to know,' I asked.

'No, it's nothing,' he said.

'Then why did you storm out of class?' I asked.

'You noticed that?' he replied smiling.

'Well, you slammed the door,' I said rolling my eyes at him.

'Yeah, I guess that would do it,' he laughed.

'So, where you heading?'

'Ancient Runes, you?' he replied.

'Same.' We walked together to Ancient Runes, it looks like we're the only ones doing it in Gryffindor. We sat beside each other and tried to figure out how on earth, they had managed to add 5 different complex symbols into it. Finally, after 2 painful hours of working extremely hard, we're free!

'I thought that was never going to end, I'm starving!' James complained.

'You're always hungry,' I laughed, 'How are you not fat yet?'

'Quidditch.'

'When's your next match, Marlene's dying to know,' I asked, although this isn't exactly true. Marlene hadn't asked once. I don't want to seem interested.

'Next Wednesday, you can tell Marlene,' he said smirking. He ran his hand through his hair. It's so annoying when he does that. We walked the remainder of the journey in silence. When we reached the Great Hall we went our different ways. I'm still annoyed at Marlene and Alice, they're not telling me something, which is VERY frustrating.

'Geez Lils, if looks could kill,' Marlene said.

'I am not in the mood!' I growled.

'Yeah well, we're not exactly in the mood for dealing with you and all your problems!' Marlene replied furiously.

'Guys stop!' Alice shouted.

'No, it's fine, I can see that I'm not wanted here!' I shouted as I stormed off. Why are they being like this? They started it! I can feel my eyes watering up. I'm not going to cry over them. Stop. Now. I can't stop them. I run up to my common room as fast as I can. I make it and sink into the sofa. I feel so bad, I shouldn't have shouted at them. I'm a horrible friend. I hear someone open the door. I sit up quickly and wipe my eyes.

'Lily what's wrong?' says a gentle voice.

'Nothing,' I sniff.

'Yeah right,' he snorts.

'I'm a horrible person,' this starts me off again.

'No you are not!' the person says as he rubs soothing circles on my back. I look and see James looking down at me.

'Thanks but I shout at my friends, who are trying to be nice and complain about everything even though I'm so lucky,' I say. This makes me feel better.

'I complain all the time but friends are always there for you in the end,' James says wisely.

'Look at you, being all wise,' I laugh but it comes out as a strangled noise.

'Look at you, being all strangled cat like,' he laughs. This sets us off in hysterics. After a while we stop. Oh dear we're late, McGonagall's going to kill us.

'James, we better run,' I say, pointing at the clock. And we did. We made about five minutes late. Before we walked in I say to James, 'Thanks.' I seem to be saying that a lot.

**Chapter 5 DONE! REVIEW, REVIEW, COOKIES!**


	6. Chapter 6

Blah Blah Blah I don't own Harry Potter Blah Blah

McGonagall wasn't pleased when James and me turned up late. But when she saw my red eyes and the fact that James and I weren't fighting she softened. We only got a brisk talking to.

'As head boy and girl, I do not expect to see you two late ever again, do you understand?' She said harshly.

'Yes professor,' we both replied.

'Miss. Evans, could you please stay behind after class.' Oh dear, it wasn't just me! I shouldn't complain, I am in the wrong, I was late for class. Calm down.

By the time it was time to leave, all of the class had turned their tables into pieces of art. Mine was the Mona Lisa. Everyone left but as I was instructed to I stayed behind. 'Ms. Evans, thank you for staying behind. As your head of house, it is my duty to care for my students. This morning I saw that you were having some trouble with your friends and then you walk into my classroom five minutes late with red eyes and Mr. Potter. Is there anything that you would like to talk about?' she asked kindly.

'Thank you for your concern but I'm fine.

'Ah Ms. Evans, if you insist but remember I'm here if you ever need to talk.'

'Thank you professor,' I said gratefully, giving her a quick smile. I left quietly, shutting the door behind me. I need to find them and apologise. I left for the gryffindor common room.

I arrived at the common room ten minutes later, I quickly entered by giving the fat lady the password. I saw them sitting in front of the fire. What am I going to say? Black looked at me. Oh no!

'Evans!'

'Not now Black,' I sighed impatiently.

'Aww, you hurt me. Where's Jamesie?' I asked walking over to me.

'James is in our common room. Oooo your common room.'

'Black, move!' I shouted.

'Merlin Evans, you should have just said.' Black is so annoying! I did just say. I make my way over to Alice and Marlene again. I take the seat beside them.

'Guys, I'm so sorry.' I say honestly. Marlene turns away from me. Alice looks between us but doesn't say anything.

'I shouldn't have shouted at you, I'm sorry.'

'You'll have to do better than that,' Marlene spits.

'I'm an idiot, a total idiot, I'm the worst friend ever!'

'Hmph,' Marlene huffs.

'Awk Marlene, listen to her, she said she's sorry,' Alice says tiredly.

'No, it's fine Alice, she has a right to be angry at me.'

'I am annoyed at you but I'm willing to forgive you,' Marlene says sternly.

'Thank you,' I said running at the both and giving them a big hug, 'you're the best friends ever.'

'We know,' they said in perfect unison. We started laughing, until I realised what time it was.

'I better go for prefect duties.' We wave bye and I leave.

I quickly hurry to my common room and find Potter there.

'Almost late,' he says smirking.

'Never,' I smiled.

'We better go,' I puffed, out of breath.

'Yes, we should.' We left for our rounds together. It feels strange being this close to him without hexing him. I shouldn't tempt fate.

'So, what should we play?' James asks suddenly.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, that I'm not going to be quiet all night doing this.'

'Oh, well we could play I spy,' I suggest.

'Boring,' he sings, how rude. ' Why don't we play truth?' Me, sharing anything with Potter? No chance.

'Ok,' I blurt out. What is wrong with me?

'I'll start,' he says smiling, 'who was your first kiss?'

I blushed, 'You,' I said. Now, before you get carried away and start thinking that I like James Potter, hear me out. In our second year, James Potter had stolen my first kiss. As a dare, so he says, he had to. There was a magical agreement that made him.

'Sorry about that,' he apologised.

'My turn, what house would you like to in if you weren't in Gryffindor?'

'Good one, I guess Ravenclaw, I'm not sure though.' We continued like this for two hours. I have learnt that James' favourite animal is a stag. His favourite colour is red. His worst fear is drowning. We walked back to our common room in silence. I never thought I would have fun with James Potter; it's strange. We entered the common room and said goodnight. For a brief moment I thought he was going to ki… no, it doesn't matter. I got ready for bed and thought about all the stuff I had learnt. I thought about how much has happened today. I thought about him.

Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 hope you enjoy.**

I can't believe that it's October already. The first month has gone so quickly. Things have been great. My friends and I aren't fighting, rounds are fine and classes are good. Well, that's until now.

'James Potter, you give me my shoes right now!' I shouted.

'Never!' He laughed jumping off the sofa.

'That's it, ATTACK!' We chased each other around the common room.

'Come on Lily, feel the burn!' he shouted seeing me get out of breath.

'This isn't fair,' I said as I collapsed onto the sofa.

'I guess I win,' James smirked, jumping onto the sofa beside me. I quickly grabbed my shoes.

'I guess not,' I smiled.

'Unfair,' he huffed, folding his arms.

'I swear you're a five year old,' I sighed. He chuckled.

'You know you love me,' he said sweetly. I hit his arm with my shoe.

'What was that for?' he asked surprised.

'I'm surprised that you felt it, with all the quidditch training,' he laughed.

'Are you coming on Friday?' he asked curious.

'Yes and you better win!'

'For me?' he winked.

'No, this way I can get my best friend back,' I said. 'I haven't talked to Marlene properly in at least two weeks.'

'Oh yeah.'

'You could go easier on her … and yourself,' I said shyly.

'Aww you do care.'

'Do not make me hit you again,' I threatened playfully.

'How are you going to do that if your laughing?'

'Wha… AHHHHH!' I screamed as he tickled me.

'Stop… please,' I shouted between laughs.

'What, more?' he asked playfully. This is where it goes wrong. The common room door opens and in walks Alice, Marlene, Remus and Black.

'Don't mind us,' Black said sarcastically. James quickly stopped and I sat up. I'm sure my face is rivalling my hair colour.

'This is not what it looks like,' I said quickly.

'Lils?' Alice said raising an eyebrow. No, no, no, NO! I looked at James and pleaded with him to explain.

'Well, emm …' he stuttered.

'Prongsie has a girlfriend,' Black sang.

'No he does not!' I screamed.

'Sirius, shut up, we just caught them at a bad time,' Remus said stifling a laugh.

'Oh, shut up you two,' James said. I feel like crying. Black looked at my watery eyes and me and stopped laughing.

'I'm sorry,' he apologised. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

'It's okay,' I say, even surprising myself, 'but this doesn't leave this room.' I stared at everyone, lingering on James. 'Deal?' I ask menacingly

'Deal,' everyone says scared.

'Good, now, can someone please explain to me how on earth you got in here?'

'We were coming here to see you and we met Remus and Sirius,' Alice volunteered.

'We knocked but there was no answer, so we started guessing and Marlene got it,' Remus finished.

'Okay, come in and take a seat,' James said. We went into the mini kitchen to get some snacks that we had been collecting. I stared at James. He has really nice eyes. We got the snacks and came back.

'This is so cool, guys,' Marlene said.

'Thank you,' I said smiling, 'at least we don't have to wrestle with the first years to get to the good chairs.'

'But that's my favourite part,' Black said. Everyone laughed.

'Lily, I heard that Amos wanted to talk to you,' Marlene said. The boys tensed up slightly.

'Really? What about?' I asked.

'I thought that would have been obvious,' Alice said raising her eyebrows.

'I suppose, he's quite nice,' I said smiling.

'Right ladies, we're off,' James announced.

'Try not to miss us to much,' Black said, though it missed some of his usual energy.

'Bye!' we called as they left. We sat in silence for a while.

'What's up with them?' Marlene said.

'Who knows,' Alice replied.

'Do you want to stay here tonight? I've missed sharing a room with you,' I asked.

'Yes!' they shouted. They got their stuff. We talked for the rest of the evening.

'What are you going to say when Amos asks you out?' Alice asks.

'We don't know if he's going to ask me out,' I said blushing.

'Sure,' Marlene said sarcastically. The night passed quickly. James didn't return. Well, we didn't see him at least. He probably stayed with the boys. It's weird having my friends with me this late but it's nice. We talk to the little hours of the morning. Good thing it's Friday. At around two o'clock we fall asleep in my room, cuddled up together.

We wake the next morning at ten. The sunlight shines through the curtains. I yawn widely.

'I hate the sun sometime,' Alice says grumpily.

'So do I,' I agreed.

'Come on guys, get up, if we do we can get some breakfast,' Marlene suggests. How can she be this awake? We groggily get up, dressed and brushed our teeth. I apply a thin layer of makeup. I add some mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. I brush my long red locks and grab my wand. I put my wand in my skinny denim jeans and put on my gold necklace that Petunia had given me on my tenth birthday. It rested on my green long sleeved t-shirt. We walk down to the Great Hall and take our usual seats. Alice nudges me and looks up. I see Amos Diggory walking towards me.

'Hello Lily,' he says flicking the hair out of his eyes.

'Hi Amos,' I smile. Amos is in Ravenclaw and a prefect. He is a bit taller than me but smaller than Marlene. He has dirty blonde hair that hangs just over his eyes, which he constantly flicks back. He has blue eyes and is very handsome.

'I was wandering if you would like to go out with me?' he asks confidently. This grabs a few peoples attention. I blush furiously.

'I would like to,' I replied. A couple of people around us smile but some do not. In fact some give me some glares. One of these people is Sirius Black.

'Do you want to go for a walk?' I ask wanting to escape the looks I'm getting.

'Sure thing,' he smiles taking my hand. We walk out of the Great Hall and go outside. We walk around the castle for a while before returning. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

'Bye Amos,'

'Bye Lily,' he smiles. I go off to find my friends and tell them about my day. I'm glad I'm going out with Amos. At least that's what I tell myself.

**I had fun writing this, let me know what you think please **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter because I am not J.K Rowling.**

It's been six days since I started dating Amos. He's so nice and kind and handsome. I love it when I'm with him. I put my head back on the sofa and close my eyes with a goofy smile etched on my face.

'What are you smiling at?' Black asks. James and his friends are staying here tonight.

'Please Black, I'm in my happy zone, don't ruin it,' I say lazily.

'I thought I would make it even better.' I sit up and look at Black sitting beside me.

'Do you want something?' I ask.

'Actually I do.'

'What,' I sigh.

'You know what it doesn't matter, you wouldn't care,' he says angrily.

'Fine! Go back to Potter!'

'His name is James, you should remember it, if you ever stop thinking about Diggory.'

'So this is what it's about? Amos?' I reply, my temper rising.

'Well done, you've been forgetting about everyone and everything!' he yells.

'No, I haven't!' I cry outraged. How dare he!

'Forget about it! But just remember who Diggory is, okay?' With that he left. What did he mean, remember who Amos is? I hate Black! Why does always have to shout at me? He makes me sound like the worst person on Earth. I let out a long sigh. I should really finish that essay for Professor Flitwick. So, I sat for the next hour finishing my charms essay. When I finally finish, I'm tired. It's fine I'll just close my eyes for a minute. That minute turns in to ten then to one hundred. I wake up at two o'clock with a blanket around me and a pillow beside me. I don't remember that. I find a not tucked in beside me. I open it and read the untidy writing inside.

_Evans,_

_I told him you don't deserve it but he did it anyway._

I hastily tucked the note way and went to bed to sleep. That night was a restless one. I tossed and turned wanting to wake up. Finally, it was morning. When I saw the beams of light coming through the crack in my bed curtains, I am delighted. I get up and walk down to the prefect bathroom. Classes have been cancelled today because of the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I enter the bathroom and start running the enormous bath. I pulled the different cords and pushed different levers. I filled it with strawberry smelling bubbles and warm blue water. I got in and relaxed. I should go see Marlene and Alice before the match. After washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo, I got out. I wrapped my fluffy towel around myself and plaited my hair into one long braid. I got dressed and went to meet up with my friends in the Great Hall. As I entered I waved at them but was quickly blocked by Amos.

'Come on Lily, come sit beside me,' he said grabbing my hand.

'Actually, I was going to sit beside Marlene and Alice,' I replied giving him a quick kiss.

'Well, now you're going to sit beside me, okay?' he said, 'after all I have a big match.'

'So does Marlene,' I replied frustrated.

'Please,' he said angry.

'No!' I said pulling my hand out of his.

'Yes!' he replied grabbing my hand and pulled me.

'Please, stop Amos,' I pleaded him. Why was he doing this? 'You're hurting me!'

He looked at me and said, 'please come and sit with me.' I gave in and sat beside him. I gave my friends an apologetic smile. I scanned the hall as they talked about quidditch. My eyes landed on the marauders. They were laughing. Black caught my eye and raised an eyebrow at Amos and me. He quickly looked away. Luckily, no one had heard Amos and me arguing. We finally got up to leave.

'Was that so hard?' Amos whispered to me. I went over to wish Marlene luck.

'Sorry I couldn't sit beside you,' I said.

'It's fine Lils,' she said giving me a sad smile, 'just as long as you know what you're doing.' She left for the pre-match talk.

'Do you want to go and get seat?' I asked Alice.

'Sure,' she smiled. She went over to ask Frank Longbottom, if he would like to join us. I hope they get together soon. I should go ask Remus. I walked over to the table and sat down beside him.

'Remus, do you want to come with Alice, frank and me to the match?'

'Okay.'

I turned to James and Black, 'Good luck.'

'Thanks Lily,' James smiled.

'So you're not supporting Ravenclaw?' Black asked surprised.

'No, I'm in Gryffindor,' I explained to him slowly.

'Won't Diggory be mad?' he asked. I hadn't thought about that. I had just seen what he was like when I didn't want to sit beside him.

I took a deep breath, 'who cares what he thinks?'

Black smiled, 'Exactly.'

They left for the match and we followed them. We got good seats because we left quite early but who cares. The match began twenty minutes later.

'And they're off,' shouted a hufflepuff third year.

'James Potter collects the ball and passes to Marlene McKinnon. She shoots and she scores!' The Gryffindor stands burst into cheers.

The game continued for another two hours with Gryffindor on 110 and Ravenclaw on 120. Finally the Gryffindor seeker spotted something and was off in a flash. He had caught it before the Ravenclaw seeker even moved. Once again the stands came to life with red and gold people jumping and screaming.

'YES!' I screamed excitedly.

'Wait to you see the party that James and Sirius will throw tonight,' Remus laughed. Oh dear …

**I'm looking forward to writing the party, what do you think of Amos, let me know **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Harry Potter, ok?**

After the victory of Gryffindor this morning, James and Black have decided to throw a party. A small, quiet party. I wish! I've heard that all of gryffindor is coming and some others from different houses. I really want to go but I'm head girl. I shouldn't but I really want to. James is Head Boy, why does he get all the fun? You know what … I'm going! I should, this way, I can keep an eye on them. I smile to myself. Perfect! I'll ask Marlene and Alice to come over and we can get ready together. I write them a note that will fly to their room. A couple of minutes later they arrive with a selection of clothes and makeup.

'Perfect, come up to my room!' I tell them.

'I'm surprised you're coming,' Alice said as we walked up the stairs.

'I can keep an eye on everyone there,' I smile at them.

'Lily Evans, I can't believe you,' Marlene gasps.

'Oh, shut up!' When we get to my room they lay out their clothes on my bed.

'Guys, I want to wear something really nice,' Alice says.

'Is this for someone?' Marlene asks.

'No!' Alice replies quickly.

'So, not for a Mr. Frank Longbottom,' I say smirking. Alice blushes.

'Oooo,' Marlene and me coo.

'Shut up!' she laughs.

'I think a short one, maybe that black one?' I say.

'Try it on,' Marlene tells her. Alice goes over and changes into it.

'It's lovely!' I exclaim. It really is. The dress is a short black lace one. It has some baby pink striped going through it it's lovely. It makes her look a lot taller and with the black heels she will be stunning.

'It's perfect! You look amazing!' Marlene compliments.

'Thanks!' she smiles.

'Now you!' I say to Marlene.

'Try on the purple dress,' Alice said. Marlene put on the purple dress. It is gorgeous! Again it's a short dress, it's a bright purple, which is really nice on her golden skin. It has big straps and she is wearing black heels.

'You're amazing!' I say.

'Wow! I hate you!' Alice chipped in.

'Now it's your turn,' Marlene said giving me a mischievous grin.

'Try on the green one!' Alice said excitedly. I looked at it. It's a green that matches my eyes perfectly. It is just above the knee and has one shoulder. It looks lovely but I'm not sure if I can pull it off. I tried it on. It feels great.

'Lils, you're actually beautiful!' Alice sighed.

'It's perfect,' Marlene agreed.

'Thanks!' I smiled. We each did our own makeup. Alice had soft pink lips, dark, smoky eyes and a cool complexion. She kept her hair down. Marlene had purple eyeshadow, long eyelashes and natural pink lips. She swept her hair to one side and put it in a fishtail. I put on some mascara and eyeliner and had bright red lips. I left my long, wavy, red hair down. We all looked lovely. By the time we had finished it was time to go.

'Let's go,' I said standing up. We left and walked to the Gryffindor common room.

'Is Amos coming?' Alice asked.

'I don't know.'

We arrived at the common room and walked in. We were a bit early. We saw the boys on the sofas. They had set up a mini bar and dance floor. We walked over to join them.

'Merlin girls, you look great,' Remus said. We all smiled at him. I spotted Frank staring at Alice. I smiled at Marlene. She smiled back. I sat down beside James.

'James, could you help me?' I whispered to him.

'Yes, what do you need?' he said staring at me. Wow, he looks really nice. Lily! You have a boyfriend. Yes, who doesn't care about you. Shut up.

'Alice and Frank, look at them, they're meant for each other. We need to set them up.' He mumbled something.

'Sure, we'll need a plan though. Let's ask Remus,' he suggested. We explained the situation to Remus.

'Well, you two could start dancing and then everyone will join in I'll take Alice and go in front off Frank and he'll take her. Get it?'

'I think so,' I said. James and me dancing? Ha!

'Can I have this dance?' he asked. Come on, do it for Alice … and yourself. I hate you.

'Yes,' I smile. We get up onto the dance floor and receive surprised looks. The music starts and we're off.

'Lily, you look lovely,' he smiled.

'You don't look too bad either,' I reply smirking. I looked round at the other dancers and almost fainted. 'James, look at Marlene and Black!' He turned round and spotted them. They were dancing together, Marlene had her head on Blacks shoulder.

'When did that happen?' he asked confused.

'Just now, as far as I know.' We laughed. The portrait door flung in and in walked Amos. Let's freeze the scene. James has his arms around my waist and we're both laughing. Not a good position to be in.

'Get your hands OFF my girlfriend!' he screamed. I quickly removed myself from James and walked over to Amos.

'Calm down, it's not what it looks like,' I tell him calmly.

'You can shut up!' He shouted at me.

'Don't talk to her like that!' James shouted at him.

'Please, let's just go,' I tell Amos. I grab his hand but he pushes me away.

'Don't touch her!' James yelled furiously.

'She's **my **girlfriend,' he spits back.

'Not anymore, I'm sick of you telling me what to do!' I scream at him.

'Lily, don't be stupid!'

'I am not stupid!' I shout at him.

'Why don't you just leave Diggory!' Black shouted at him.

'When do you ever stick up for Lily?' he asked him.

'I don't like seeing girls being treated badly!'

'She is not!'

'Please Amos, just go,' I cry. He gives us a furious look and storms out. I look round at all the faces staring at me and quickly run up to my old dormitory. I sit down on the floor and cry. My two best friends join me.

'Forget about him, he's an idiot,' Alice comforts me.

'Yeah, you're much better than him,' Marlene adds.

'Thanks guys,' I say straightening up. 'By the way, Marlene, Black?' Marlene blushes.

'I've liked him for a while.'

'And you Alice, I saw the way Frank was looking at you, you should go talk to him,' I tell her.

'Really?' she says perking up.

'Yup.'

'I'm not doing anything unless you come down,' she says.

'Fine, I'll be down in a minute.' They leave quietly. I cast a cleaning spell on myself. I look at myself in the mirror. Come on Lily, you're fine. I take a deep breath and leave. I see James at the bottom of the stairs. I walk over to him. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

'Thank you,' I whisper.

'No problem,' he says smiling.

'Do you want a drink, I could use one,' I say looking over at the bar.

'Ms. Evans, are you suggesting that you want a butterbeer,' he says sarcastically.

'Maybe something a bit stronger.' We walk over to the bar and order a couple of firewhiskeys. Ah, that's better.

'Do you want to dance?' I ask him.

'Sure,' he replies. As we walk to the dance floor, we pass Black and Marlene.

I stop and turn to Black, 'Thank you, Sirius,' I tell him.

'Anytime, Lily,' he replies giving me a smile. James and me danced together for another hour. Getting firewhiskeys at the breaks. At four o'clock in the morning it was the last song.

'I've had a great time tonight with you,' I smiled.

'Me too,' we both giggled. That's when something unbelievable happened. James leant in and found my lips. I thought there were fireworks going off, it was a movie kiss. It was perfect. Eventually we came up for air. James put his head on mine.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,' he murmured. Our eyes locked but before we got another chance, the song stopped, the talking stopped, my heart stopped. We were the only ones left.

'I better go,' I said. 'I told them that I would stay here tonight.'

'G'night Lils,' he smiled.

'Goodnight James.' I ran up to my old room and lay down. What a night!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter

What is that jumping on my head? I sit up and look at my surroundings. No one is on my head. I hate firewhiskey! That's when everything comes flooding back to me. The dance, the break-up … the kiss. Oh Merlin! First things first maybe a little pick-me-up potion? I stumble to the door and walk out. I see an assortment of heavy-lidded people amongst them Marlene. On the table a box containing small crystal phials. I lift one up and down it. Instantly the pounding stops, though I'm still quite tired. I take a seat beside Marlene. We don't speak for a while.

'How was you night?' I ask her.

She smiles, 'great, yours?'

'I need to talk to you and Alice,' I reply biting my lip.

'If this is about Diggory…'

'No, it's not.' She looks at me and sees the worry, which I guess is pretty evident. She gets up and takes another vial.

'Let's go get Alice then,' she says. We walk up to the room and wake Alice up. Before she gets the chance to shout at us Marlene hands her the vial.

'Much better,' she sighs happily. Marlene and me jump onto her bed and close the curtains.

'I need to tell you about last night.' They nodded their heads. I take a deep breath, 'I kissed James.' They gasp loudly.

'You did what!' they exclaim.

'I was extremely drunk and so was he, what do I do?'

'Well … did you enjoy it?' Marlene asks.

I pause thinking, 'yes.'

'Oh,' Alice says, putting her head in her hands.

'I really don't know what to do,' I tell them.

'Tell him how you feel,' Marlene says to me. Really? Should I? 'Come on Lils, you don't want to wonder twenty years from now what would have been,' she says wisely.

'I learnt that last night,' Alice tells me.

'Right I'll do it,' I say bravely. They give me a big hug.

'Good luck, Lils,' they wish me. I get up and get dressed. I walk down to the common room and smile at everyone who passes. I can't believe I'm doing this! I walk out of the portrait and down the corridor. I hear a noise down the hall. It sounds like a girl. I turned the corner and find James with Olivia Meade, kissing. I gasp and run far away from that corridor. How? Why? I burst into tears. I run straight into Sirius.

'What's the matter, Lily?' he asks concerned.

'James … Olivia,' I say between sobs. He holds out his arms. I run into them. 'Why?' He walks me back to the common room. I run up to my old room. Sirius stays down in the common room.

I burst into the room. Two sets of eyes fall on me. I must look a sight, blotchy skin, red eyes and messy hair.

'What's wrong Lils,' they ask running to me.

'What did he say, I'll kill him!' Marlene screamed furious.

I take a calming breath, 'he was kissing Olivia Meade.'

'That Hufflepuff sixth year?' Alice asked outraged.

'Yeah,' I say sadly, 'I knew it was just a game to him.' They stare sadly at me.

'Well…' We hear shouts and footsteps coming from the common room. We walk outside to see what's going on. Sirius is shouting something at James, who looks very frustrated and angry.

'You're an idiot, seven years and you pick today?' Sirius shouts.

'You don't understand!' Potter replied raising his voice. Potter looked at me, 'Lils, you don't understand!'

'I understand enough!' I reply sharply. I walk out of the common room and down to the lake. I always come here to think. It's so peaceful and quiet. I love it! I sit down underneath the willow tree. What does Potter mean, you don't understand? I saw them for Merlin's sake! Why did I let him kiss me? I'm so stupid. I let Potter be my friend and this is where it gets me. I let out a loud growl. At least no one can hear me. My mum always knows what to do. I should send her an owl. So, I walked to the owlery and find my owl, Athena. I write a quick note to my mum.

_Mum, _

_My friend is having a bit of trouble. She thinks she likes this boy and she thought he liked her too._

_But he doesn't. She saw him kissing another girl. She has asked me to help her. What should I tell her?_

_Lots of love, Lily xx_

I send Athena away with the letter. I should go back now and get some lunch. I walk back to the great hall. I find my friends with the marauders minus Potter. They see me walking towards them and they move up to let me sit down. I sit between Alice and Remus. I cough so Marlene and Sirius stop snogging each other.

'Where's Potter?' I ask them.

'He's in his room,' Remus informs me. At that moment Olivia walks over to our table.

'Where's Jamesie?' she asked in her squeaky voice. Everyone tenses up.

Frank is the one who tells her, 'he's in his room.'

'Okay, I should go join him,' she laughs, 'you couldn't give me the password red?'

'Her name is Lily and no she won't,' Remus said angrily.

'What's wrong with you?' she says walking away.

'Oh Jamesie,' Sirius mocks. I give a small chuckle.

'So, what's the plan for the rest of the year? Any parties?' Frank asked.

'Well, I was thinking maybe a Christmas party?' I said.

'That sounds great,' Alice exclaimed.

'Nothing's set in stone, I need to ask McGonagall. But I'll need some volunteers,' I say staring at them.

'Sure,' they all reply.

'Great, I should ask her now,' I say standing up and grabbing a sandwich. I go to find McGonagall. I find her in her classroom.

'Excuse me, Professor,' I say timidly.

'Yes, Ms. Evans?'

'I would like to talk about a party.'

'Take a seat.'

'I was thinking about having a Christmas ball in the Great Hall just before the holidays. I would like your permission.'

'Ms. Evans, that sounds like a wonderful idea, though I'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore.'

'That's great, thanks professor,' I say to her giving her a big smile. Finally, something's going right!

**Thank you for your reviews so far, let me know what you think of this chapter **


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter

It's finally the Halloween feast. I love Halloween at Hogwarts, everyone gets really into it. It's great fun everyone dresses in his or her full wizards and witches clothes. It's been a two weeks since I found out about James and Olivia. Anytime he's tried to bring it up I either change the topic or just walk away. I haven't spoken to him that much. I didn't realise how much I liked talking to him. He's funny, witty and can keep up with me in an argument. Marlene and Sirius are still together. I know, who would have thought. I'm happy for them and for Alice and Frank. Not at all awkward for Remus and me.

'Pass the cake please, Marly,' Sirius asked her.

'If you call me that one more time, I will throw this cake at your face!' Marlene replied angrily.

'Okay Mars bar,' we smiled. That's when she did it. She threw the cake at him.

'AHHH! MY HAIR!' he screamed. We stared in shock and then burst out laughing. Sirius came towards Marlene.

'Move away from me,' she laughed. He kissed her leaving half of the cake on her face. 'SIRIUS BLACK, I'm going to kill you!' she shouted at him.

'You love me too much,' he smirked. We ate the rest of our meal talking, laughing and reminiscing. After we finished we left for our rooms. I hugged all of them, apart from James.

James and I walked in silence for the rest of the walk. When we arrived at our common room I went upstairs but James stayed downstairs. I got changed for bed, brushed my teeth and put my hair up. I went to sleep quickly because of all the food I had eaten. Again I had a restless night. I had the same dream that I have been having for weeks. It is of a boy that looks a lot like James standing in a forest holding some sort of stone. I woke up a couple of hours later at one in the morning. As I have done for the past few nights I get up and go to the common room. I see James sitting alone on the sofa. I walk down quietly. I take a seat beside him. He looks at me startled.

'Didn't hear you there,' he says.

'I was quiet.'

'Lily, we need to talk,' he states. I start talking but he interrupts me, 'Lily, just listen.'

'Fine,' I huff.

'The day you saw Olivia and me, you didn't see the whole thing.' What? I did, well, I saw enough.

'I saw enough!' I tell him.

'No, you didn't,' he says frustrated. 'Olivia kissed _**me**_, I didn't kiss her, I pushed her off in a second.' What? It seemed like forever when I saw them.

'Oh,' I said trying to take it in.

'I've trying to tell you for weeks!' he says exasperatedly.

'James, I am so sorry,' I apologize. I am an idiot. And stubborn.

'It's fine,' he smiles. I give him a hug. He gives me a big smile.

'So, I better tell you about some of the plans for the year,' I inform him. I told him about the Christmas ball. We talked and laughed for a while. I've missed his company. When we finally get up for bed, I have this sudden urge to kiss him. Hold back Lily. You're just friends again. I really want to. If I had of listened to him we could've been going out. I take a step towards him. He freezes. We stare at each other. Just do it. For once, I listen to my heart not my head. I run up to him and kiss him. He relaxes after a few seconds. He wraps his arms round my waist. I reach up and put my arms around his neck. This is amazing. Good choice, Lily! Even we stop kissing we stay in the same position. We sit back down on the sofa. Where we pick up our kissing again. After a while we stop. I fall asleep on James' lap. No more nightmares.

The next morning, I wake up in the same place. What does this mean? Are we going out? It can't be the same anymore! I stare at James. He's so cute when he's sleeping. Oh Merlin, that makes me sound like some sort of fan girl. I get up quietly to get dressed. When I come down James is dressed already. He smiles at me. H e has a lovely lopsided one.

'Morning,' he smiles.

'Good morning,' I return.

'Breakfast?'

'Yep, I said. We walked out together. Walking down the corridor, James slipped his hand into mine. I looked down at our entwined hands and then to him. He smiled and so did I. We walked down into the Great Hall and got some amazed, surprised, shocked stares. A few clap as we walked past. We sat down with our friends, who looked at us shocked.

'Ehh … emm … WHAT!' Marlene asked. James and me smiled.

'Well… James and me are going out… I think,' I said. James nodded.

'Congrats mate,' Remus said patting James on the back.

'Lily, I must say I'm disappointed, I thought you had better taste,' Sirius said seriously. Try saying that ten times quickly. *

'Very funny!' James retorted.

'Marlene, how much do you owe me?' Alice asked. This set everyone about giving each other money.

'You were betting on us?' I ask surprised.

'Take a look around the room. It wasn't just us,' Sirius said. I looked round, true enough everyone was exchanging money. If I look as confused as James, I guess I look very confused. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

'You never expected a thing?' Marlene asks.

'Nope!' I laugh.

**There's chapter 11. Hope you enjoyed. Finally Lily and James together but for how long? Let me know what you think **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Harry Potter. I know you're surprised. **

It's December now. James and me have been going out for a month! Who would have thought? Well, quite a few people judging on the bets. I really bad for Remus because everyone's going out with someone apart from him. I'm going to set him up with someone for the Christmas ball. Yes, the Christmas ball, it's in one week. I'm so excited! James and I decided to have a Hogsmeade trip today, so people can get their outfits.

'See you later,' I said to James giving him a kiss.

'See you later,' he smiled. Alice, Marlene and me set of for Madame Milkins shop.

'What exactly is the theme?' Alice asked.

'There's no theme exactly, though it's very grand,' I informed her. We reached Madame Milkins and went inside from the bitter snow.

'Good morning, ladies,' she said politely.

'Good morning,' I smiled.

'Would you like any help?'

'Yes, please, we're having a ball at the castle, it's very grand, could you help us with some dresses?' I ask.

'Of course, dear,' she smiled kindly, 'follow me.' We went to the back of the shop, where all the fancy dresses are kept.

'Alice, do you want to go first?' Marlene asked.

'Sure.'

'Hmmm, petite, short hair, blue eyes. I have a couple of dresses for you,' Madame Milkin told her. She handed a couple of dresses to her. 'Try these on.' The first dress Alice tried on was a pink one with crystals on it. It was nice but not Alice.

'Maybe not,' Madame Milkin mumbled. Relief washed over Alice's face. Alice tried on another dress. This time it was a black one but it drowned her.

'This one,' Madame Milkin said handing her a dress wrapped up. Alice disappeared for a minute and then came out wearing a lovely blue one. It is a dark blue with light blue lace around the top and at the bottom of the sleeves.

'You look lovely, dear,' Madame Milkin complimented her. Marlene and I nodded in agreement.

'You next,' Marlene nudged me. I walked over to Madame Milkin.

'Slim, green eyes, red hair, you're very festive,' she laughed. True. She handed me only one. It looks lovely. I went to the small changing area. I took off my clothes and slipped into my dress. I stared at myself. The dress is a lovely green. It has a fitted heart-shaped bodice with a detailed trim around the top. The bottom is quite big with a creased material at the top. It has long sleeves but at the shoulders there is a small sleeve, which has small emeralds on it. It's lovely. I step out and show them.

'You look stunning,' Madame Milkin smiled.

'Thank you,' I blushed. I went back in and got changed. I'm very happy with my dress.

Marlene comes in as I leave with a pile of dresses. She comes out and then returns. After five repeats of this, she comes out with a purple dress on. It's quite simple but stunning. The bodice is fitted and really shows off her lovely figure. The skirt is swishier than Alice's or mine. The sleeves are only half but at the bottom they flare out. She spins and she looks amazing. I look at her and give her the thumbs up.

'Great,' Madame Milkin nods her head. We pay for our dresses and the matching shoes and leave. We walk up to the three broomsticks. We meet he Marauders there.

'What took you so long?' Sirius whined.

'We had to get our dresses,' I tell him.

'We got our suits in twenty minutes!' James tells us.

'We had to try ours on,' Alice says impatiently. She looks at her watch, 'Oh, I better go, I'm meeting Frank.' She left quickly. I sat down beside James and put my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me.

'Do you want to go for a walk?' he whispers. I nod my head in reply.

'We'll see you back at the castle,' we tell them. We leave hand in hand. We stop at a bench in a secluded part.

'James, I'm really happy,' I tell him smiling.

'Me too.' I reach up and kiss him. He joins in quite enthusiastically. We stop after a couple of minutes. I smile. We sit on the bench for around twenty minutes. And then I hear something that makes my heart stop. Someone's screaming. A girl. Alice! We jump up quickly.

'Find her!' I scream at James. We shoot down the narrow, cobbled streets. We find Alice lying on the snow unmoving. Oh no, please, no! I start to cry. I run over to her.

'Alice! Alice!' I scream. People start coming out of shops. They rush over to us. 'Please! Please, Alice! Wake up!' I cry. Frank pushes through the crowd.

'Alice, honey, wake up!' he pleads. Professor McGonagall rushes out with James and the others.

'Let me through!' she pushes through. She conjures a stretcher and magically puts Alice on it. I follow them up to the castle with the others. Please let her be ok. I burst into sobs again. When we reach the infirmary Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey are waiting for us. We let Madame Pomfrey work on Alice. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall take Frank and me to a quiet corner.

'What did you hear?' he asks.

'I just heard her screaming and I ran to find her,' I say taking deep breaths.

'This is my fault, I shouldn't have let her go without me,' Frank says putting his head in his hands. I give him a hug that he returns.

'What happened to her?' I ask.

'I believe it's the cruciatus curse,' Dumbledore says sadly. The cruciatus curse? On Alice? Why … Alice is one of the nicest people ever. Madame Pomfrey bustles in with different potions.

'She's awake Albus but do not tire her,' she warns. We follow him in.

'Alice!' Frank and I run over to her. She's sitting up on the bed staring at the wall with a vacant expression.

'Alice, who did this to you?' Professor McGonagall asks.

'I don't know, someone in a black cloak with a mask on,' she says tears leaking from her eyes but not crying. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall glance at each other.

'Thank you,' says Professor Dumbledore. They leave quietly. Marlene rushes over to us.

'Alice!' she says looking at her vacant expression.

'Alice, I'm so sorry!' Frank tells her putting his head on her hand.

'Thank you,' she says staring at me. She drops in the bed and goes to sleep. For a week I visit her before, in between and after classes. She doesn't speak to anyone or us at any time. I'm worried, what if she never gets better? I will find the person who did this and I won't stop until I do. I promise you that.

**That's chapter 12. Sorry it took longer than usual. Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and favouriting this story. Please review! What did you think of this chapter, will Alice get better for the ball? Who else will be hurt? Will Lily find the culprit? **


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry bout that. **

It has been week and a half since I found Alice lying in the snow. She's has gotten better over the last few days. I'm so relieved.

'Alice, how are you today?' I ask her smiling.

'Better,' she says thankfully.

'Alice, do you remember anything?' I ask bravely. I wanted to give her a couple of days to get better before I started asking questions.

She sighed, 'No, Lily, I want to, really, I don't want this happening to anyone else,' she said sincerely.

'It's ok.'

'Lily, I really don't want this to happen to anyone else. When it happens you feel like you're skins on fire, then it stops and you feel nothing but cold and emptiness.'

'Alice, stop,' I say frightened. 'I don't want Madame Pomfrey chucking me out,' I say.

'Lily, thank you for saving me,' she says giving me a hug.

'It's nothing.'

'Thank you anyway. How's everyone?'

'They're fine. Marlene doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know whether to come up here or not,' I tell her.

'I'd really like to see her. I can't wait to get out of here!' she says frustrated.

'Would you like me to ask Madame Pomfrey?' I ask her.

'Would you?' I walk over to Madame Pomfrey's office.

'Come in dear.'

'Good morning. Alice would like to know when she can leave.'

Madame Pomfrey thinks for a minute, 'Well you could come and pick her up this evening but no classes yet another day off I think.'

'Thank you,' I smile gratefully. I go over and tell Alice.

'Great, thanks Lily.'

'I'll see you in this evening.' I give her a hug before leaving. The day passes in a blur of cauldrons, feathers and wands. I told everyone about Alice this morning. They all seemed very relieved especially Frank. I'm pretty sure he loves her. Truly loves her. That evening we all go up and get her. Marlene runs over and gives her a hug. We all give her a hug she holds onto Frank and doesn't let go. She grips his hand and won't be letting go of it anytime soon. We walk into the great hall and many people smile at her and wave. It's so nice to see how friendly everyone is. Apart from the Slytherins, of course. I glance over and see Mulciber and Avery laughing at her. I shoot them a death glare. 'So Alice, are you excited about the ball it's in two days!' Marlene asks her.

'Yeah, it should be good.'

'You are so lucky, missing all that school,' Sirius the idiot says. We all look at him perplexed. I hit him on the head. Alice bursts out laughing. I see the shine back in her eyes. So does Marlene and Frank, we join in laughing. Soon enough the whole group is laughing.

'At least Sirius has a positive look on things,' Alice laughs. We settle down and eat our dinner when we finish, I go back with Alice and Marlene. Just like old times. I'm so happy Alice is back. I was so worried.

'Guys, I'll be back in a minute I forgot to send this letter to my parents,' I tell them. I run up to the owlery. I find Athena and read my written letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Alice is better. Thank goodness! I'll be home for Christmas. I'm looking forward to this ball. _

_Is there any news there? I'll see you really soon! Look after yourselves!_

_Love you lots,_

_Lily xx_

_P.S. watch the owl, it nips if you don't give it food._

I attach to Athena and give her some water and food for her journey. I leave the owlery and walk back to my own common room. I sit down on the sofa and start reading my new book. James comes up behind me and kisses my cheek. I push him away. He sits beside me and looks at my book.

'Come on Lily, let's play a game!' he whined.

'Ok, I got one, the silence game,' I say returning to my book.

'Let's work on the party then.'

'Fine,' I sighed leaving my book down.

'What time is it starting?'

'I think seven o'clock, enough time for people to eat and get ready,' I tell him.

'And we're having snacks and drinks as well there,' he says. I nod.

'We should tell Dumbledore in the morning, so he can announce it,' I tell him. He nods. He leans in for a kiss and I let him. Whenever James kisses me it makes my heart skip a beat. It's magic. That is so cheesy. I laugh to myself.

'What are you laughing at?' he mumbles. Smooth Lily!

'You,' I laugh. He stops kissing me and looks confused.

'I'm not that bad a kisser am I?' he pouts.

'I think you need more practice,' I smirk. He does what he's told. I fall asleep later, on his lap. I think I love him.

**A shorter chapter but let me know what you think. The next chapter will be the Christmas Ball. I'm excited, are you? **


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your kind reviews and favouriting. I don't own Harry Potter, shocker!

Finally it's the day of the ball. I'm so excited. Hogwarts has been very busy with lots of notes being sent for dates. My friends and me have been working hard decorating the hall. The only thing left to do is get ready and have fun! The girls are coming here to get ready the boys are doing the last minute fix-ups. Remus has got a date with a lovely Ravenclaw girl called Rebecca. They are so cute together!

'There you are!' I say exasperatedly when Marlene and Alice finally arrive.

'Sorry, we got stuck with some 5th years, we helped them get ready,' Alice told me.

'Have you got all your stuff?'

'Yep,' they reply. We head up to my room and I get déjà vu. We get into our gowns before doing our hair and makeup. Marlene scrapes two pieces of her hair back and let's the rest down straight. Alice puts into an elegant bun with the help of a lengthening charm. I let my hair hang in loose waves with the front tied back. Are makeup is pretty simple but very pretty. We look lovely, all of us.

We walk down to the great hall. The boys are standing waiting for us.

'Wow,' James says to me as he takes my hand. I smile at him and give him a kiss. We walk into the Great Hall. All the effort has really paid off. We put enchantments on the roof so not only does it show the snow outside it creates an illusion that it's falling inside the Hall. There are 12 Christmas trees around the hall representing, twelve days until it's Christmas. There are little pixies that carry mistletoe, I got them from xenophilius, I think he called them Nargles. They're good anyway. There are tables around the hall that are pure white and look like frost has landed on them. They glint in the light of the enormous frosty chandelier that has fake icicles that drop a frosty glow on the Hall. It looks magnificent.

Students start to enter wearing there lovely gowns and suits. The music starts to play and James takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and he puts his around my waist. We sway in time to the music. Soon, lots of people join in. I see different couples and even spot Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall dancing together. We swap dancers throughout the night. I dance with Sirius, Remus, Alice, Marlene and a few of my other friends from different houses. I always get back to James somehow though.

'You look lovely tonight, not that you always don't,' he says flustered.

I smile at him, 'Thank you, I suppose you don't look awful,' I laugh.

'Let's go for a walk,' he says grabbing my hand.

We walk down to the Lake. We sit down on a bench opposite the lake.

'Thank goodness you didn't take the Giant Squid rather than me,' James laughs. I think back to last year.

***…flashback…***

'Potter, leave me alone!' I shout at him.

'One date and I will,' he smirked.

'I'd rather go out on a date with the Giant Squid than you,' I say storming off.

'Forget about it Prongs, maybe one day,' Sirius tells him.

'Not a chance, Black!' I shout.

***…end of flashback…***

'I'm glad you gave me a chance, Lils,' he smiles.

'So am I,' I laugh.

'It's freezing, let's go back inside,' he says shivering.

'Agreed,' I say. I don't know whether or not to tell him. 'James wait!' I call after him. I walk down to the edge of the lake.

'What is it, Lils?' he asks concerned.

'James, I love you,' I say taking a deep breath. He looks at me in the eye.

'I love you too,' he says giving me one of his heart stopping kisses.

'Now we can go,' I say catching my breath. We walk back to the castle smiling.

We get a warm drink and begin dancing again. We spot Marlene and Sirius snogging in the corner. We dance and dance and dance. At midnight we're informed to make a Christmas wish. Hmm, I wish that the rest of my year will be as good as this. The clock chimes its final bell and I open my eyes. The more upbeat music starts. We dance together in groups, even the teachers join in. I teach my friends the Hokey Cokey. Sirius is particularly fascinated by this dance. Many people come up to us and say what a wonderful party it was. I'm pretty pleased myself. My cheeks actually hurt from smiling and laughing. Remus looks like he's having a wonderful time with Rebecca. I'm so happy for him, for all of us! This is the best year ever!

'Sirius would you like to dance?' I ask him.

'Sure thing, Silly Lily,' he smirks. We danced together and talked about our friends.

'Sirius, do you really like Marlene?' I ask.

'Yes, she's lovely,' he smiled. 'Do you really like James?' he asked.

'Yes, in fact, I think I love him,' I said as he twirled me. He smiled widely. We danced until our feet ached.

'You're not too bad, Evans.'

'You too Black,' I told him. We walked back and got drinks. Soon enough our group joined us.

'Remus, you and Rebecca look lovely together,' I told him. His cheeks turned crimson.

'Aww, Remy is growing up Prongsie,' Sirius cooed.

'Shut up,' Remus said batting away Sirius, who is trying to pinch Remus' cheeks. It's late and nearly everyone's gone.

'Guys, I think that's a night,' I tell them. We all walk up to our rooms laughing and chatting about the evening. Strange. How can things change his much in a year? I'm glad it does though. James snakes an arm around my waist. I lean onto his shoulder. Bliss!

Thank you for reading, please review! 


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Harry Potter, just in case you don't know! **

'Anything from the trolley, dears?' the sweet lady asked. We all got up and chose random sweets and laid them out to share. I can't believe it's Christmas time already! In three hours I'll be home with my family. Though I'm not sure if I want to see all of them. I'm really looking forward to Christmas because my family Christmas' are always fun.

'So, what you doing for Christmas?' I ask my friends.

'Well, I'm at James' obviously,' Sirius said. I'll feel bad for Sirius. He does have parents but they don't acknowledge his existence. I can't imagine life without my parents.

'Just staying at my house,' the rest of the compartment mumbled.

'Well, I'm not sure but maybe you can come to mine before school starts again,' James suggested.

'Cool,' we all agreed.

'James, do you want to come to mine on Boxing Day to meet my family?' I ask him. He looks quite scared to be honest.

'Emm, sure,' he says.

I smile at him, 'Sirius can come too, I don't want to leave him alone at Christmas.' James smiles at me.

'You really are the nicest girl in the world.'

I lean over to Sirius, 'do you want to come to mine on Boxing Day with James. He's going to meet my family.'

'Sure, thanks Lily,' he says.

The rest of the train journey passes quickly. By the time the train slows everyone is full.

'Why did you make me eat all that stuff?' Marlene asks.

'No one made you!' Sirius pointed out. We collected our trunks and made our way out of the train. We walk through the barrier. There's my mum and dad. I run over to them and give them a big hug.

'Good to see you, Lils,' Dad smiles.

'You look lovely, dear,' Mum adds.

'I can't wait to get home,' I say tiredly. I wave goodbye to my friends and tell them that I'll see them soon. We walk to the car and get in.

'How was school?' Mum asks.

'Great, do you mind if some of my friends come over on Boxing Day?' I ask nervously.

'No problem Lils, who?' Dad asks. Oh dear, I've told mum about James but not dad. Maybe she told him.

'James Potter and Sirius Black,' I mumble. Mum smiles but Dad grips the steering wheel tightly.

'John, she's nearly eighteen for goodness sake. She's not going to be a child forever!' my mum said.

'Erin,' my dad sighed. The rest of the way home was pretty quiet with the occasional question about school. Not that I'm complaining. When we finally arrived home my dad lifted my trunk for me and we went inside. I went up to my room straight away and lay down on my bed. Finally! I must have dozed off because when my mum called me for dinner it was six o'clock. I walked into the kitchen and took my seat at the end of the table.

'Where's Petunia?' I ask.

'She's staying at Vernon's house,' my dad said. I know why too. Me. My sister and I used to be best friends but that was before I turned into a 'freak'.

'Dinner's great mum,' I compliment her.

'Thank you. Oh, we know who James is but who is Sirius?' my mum quizzes me.

'He's James' best friend. He stays with James and I didn't want to leave him at James' without him at Christmas,' I inform her.

'That's nice,' my dad said forcing a smile. 'Are you looking forward to putting up the tree?' he asked.

'Yes, I can't wait,' I tell him smiling.

'Petunia's coming after dinner to help,' mum chipped in.

'Cool,' I said. We ate our dinner quickly. Even after eating all the sweets, I still finished my mum's lasagne. I heard the front door open and Petunia walks in. She completely ignores me, as usual. We walk into our living room. Dad already has all the boxes out. I help him construct our fake tree, while mum and Petunia untangle lights and bells. After we finish our jobs we all start decorating. We shove on anything we can find in the box. I know Petunia hates this because she's so uptight.

'Looks good doesn't it?' I ask Petunia when we finish. She simply shrugs and walks away. I see mum and dad sigh. It's really not fair on them but things will never go back to how they were. No matter how much I wish they could.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

I wake up early and look at my alarm. It's half five but it's Christmas Day so I'm sure I'll be fine. I go into my Mum and Dads room and wake them. My dad gets up easily; he's always so excited at Christmas but my mum, not so easily. Once we finally get her up we move onto Petunia. My mum wakes her up. She gets up groggily with her rollers in her hair. We walk down the stairs. When we get into our living room we give each other our presents. I get a set of books from my parents, which I love! I give them a big hug. Petunia got me a hairbrush.

'Thanks, Petunia,' I say smiling. I also have a couple of other of presents my friends sent me last night. Remus got me a book about charms. I can't wait to read it. Alice got me a magic charm bracelet. It already has three girls laughing on it … it's lovely. Sirius got me a box of chocolates, I see my mum eyeing them up. I hastily put back in the box so she's not tempted to eat them. Marlene got me a beautiful makeup set. I spot a small box at the back of the tree. I lift it up and see it's from James. I open it and inside there's a gorgeous gold necklace. He is so kind and he has very good taste. I can't wait to see him tomorrow. When we finish, we go and get ready for our Christmas dinner. I put on my gold dress with tights. I walk down to help mum with the dinner. She looks exhausted.

'Here mum, let me help,' I tell her.

'Thanks, I'm just so tired lately,' she says. I check on the roast and the potatoes. I start cooking the rest of the vegetables. Soon enough everything's ready. Dad sets the table while I serve the food.

'This looks lovely,' dad says. We eat our dinner and talk about our presents and other random things. This looks like it's going to be a good Christmas. Afterwards Mum serves us some pudding. It's lovely. Petunia and dad do the washing up once we finish. Mum and I go into the living room to lie down. Petunia leaves a little while later. Mum, Dad and me spend the rest of the day watching T.V and chatting. At half ten I go up to bed. I can't wait for James and Sirius to get here tomorrow. Hopefully Petunia won't be here that's all we'll need. I drift into sleep easily and once again dream about the boy in the forest.

**That's chapter 15. Review please! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Harry Potter. Ok? **

I let a loud yawn as I got up from my bed. I quickly made it and got dressed. Today James and Sirius are coming. I can't wait! I walk down to the kitchen and make myself some French toast. I get my plate and fork and knife out as the kitchen fills with the aroma of the food. Mm, I'm so hungry. When I finally finish my breakfast I wash my dishes and start tidying the house. I am polishing when I hear a peck on the living room window. I get up and let in the tawny owl. I get the letter and feed the owl. The letter reads,

_Dear Lils,_

_Sirius and I are ready to come._

_Just send us a letter when we can come. _

_Love, James_

_Xx_

I guess I'm ready, I'll just ask mum and check with her. I walk into the kitchen to find my mum putting a mixture in the oven.

'Is it okay for James and Sirius to come now?' I ask her.

'Sure,' she says wiping her brow. Mum has been very tired lately. I hope the boys won't be too energetic. I write them my reply saying they can come now. I fix my hair as I wait for them. Suddenly the fireplace shoots out two dark-haired boys. They're here. They stand up and brush the soot off themselves.

'Hiya Lils,' James greets me giving me a hug. I hug him back tightly.

'Hello Lily,' Sirius says pulling me into a hug.

'Hi, it's great to see you both,' I smile. I take them into the kitchen.

'Hello boys,' my mum smiles.

'Hello, it's lovely to meet you Mrs. Evans,' James says politely.

'Please, call me Erin,' my mum says.

'Hello Erin, I'm Sirius it's great to meet you,' Sirius says turning on his charm.

'Nice to meet you both,' my mum blushes. Oh Sirius. My dad is working today so they can meet him later. Petunia isn't here either.

'What do you want to do?' I ask them.

'I don't mind, it's up to you Lily,' James says.

'Well, I wouldn't mind having a look at some of these marvellous muggle inventions,' Sirius tells me.

'Ok, I'll show you the television,' I smile. The boys will love this. I take them into the living room and turn on the T.V. I turn on it onto a motorbike-racing programme. The boys' stare transfixed at the flashing images and the sound, which they play with. It goes loud then quiet then loud and quiet again.

'Lils, how did I not know about this before?' James asks. I laugh. I'm slightly worried about Sirius. He's swaying on the sofa. I think he's trying to copy the motorbike racers.

'Sirius, are you ok?' I ask.

He blinks wildly. 'Lily this is amazing! Can we watch a longer one?' Sirius pleads. I know the perfect movie.

'Well, we can watch Jaws,' I smirk.

'What's that?' James asks confused.

'It's called a movie, it's a very long programme. This movie is about a shark.'

'Awesome, let's watch that one!' Sirius shouts excitedly.

I smile, 'do you want some snacks?' What a stupid question.

'Yes please,' James says batting his eyelashes.

'Come on.' We grab some popcorn, chocolate, sweets and I pour them a glass of coca-cola. We close the curtains and I put on the movie.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

'Why Lily? Why?' James asked shaking. I think James found my choice in movie very scary. I don't know what he means. I don't find it particularly scary.

'James, it's not real, it's just a movie,' I tell him reassuringly.

'But those were real people,' he says confused.

'They are actors. They only pretend that the stuff is happening,' I laugh.

'I want to be an actor,' Sirius says in awe.

'No Padfoot, it's dangerous,' James tells him.

'But I'm strong, brave and handsome. I'd be a great actor!' Sirius exclaims. I laugh at the boys' antics. Who would have thought two of the marauders would be in my house. _And_ I'd enjoy having them here!

'Do you want some lunch?' I ask them.

'Yes! Can we have some more of that cola-coca?' he says excitedly.

'Coca-cola. Maybe not,' I correct him. Giving them coke maybe wasn't such a bright idea.

'Aww, pretty please with cherries on top?' he says giving me his puppy dog eyes.

'We'll see,' I say caving in. We walk into the kitchen.

'Just in time!' my mum says. We sit at the table. James and Sirius at each side of me.

'We're having chicken drumsticks and chips, is that ok?' mum says.

'Lovely, thanks,' Sirius says flashing my mum a smile. I roll my eyes at James, who gives a snort of laughter.

'Thank you, Mrs…Erin,' James says politely.

'No problem James,' she smiles. We all sit down and enjoy our meal.

'So, what are your favourite subjects?' mum asks.

'Well, I like transfiguration,' James says sharing a look with Sirius.

'Me too, although I really like lunch as well,' Sirius grins. My mum laughs. We hear the front door open and Petunia walks in.

'Hello freak,' she says, and then freezes. She must have noticed the two gorgeous boys sitting at the table.

'Ah you must be Lily's lovely sister, Petunia,' Sirius says giving her a smile. Petunia blushes a dark shade of pink.

'Yes and who are you?' she says glancing between James and Sirius.

'I'm Lily's boyfriend, James and this is our friend Sirius,' James tells her.

'Oh,' she scowls. She now knows that they are also 'freaks'. I can tell she is extremely happy at this thought. NOT!

'Take a seat, dear,' mum says offering the on beside her.

'No time,' she mumbles.

'Is Vernon coming later?' mum asks.

'He was but we might go somewhere else now,' she says shooting me a dark look. James squeezes my hand. I'm fine though this is typical Petunia behaviour.

'No no, it's fine, come,' my mum says. 'The more the merrier!'

'Right, we'll see,' she sighs. Why does she have to be so rude to everyone! We clear up after we finish and thank mum for our delicious meal. We spend the rest of the day watching T.V. At around five o'clock dad comes home.

'Hiya dad,' I say giving him a hug.

'Hello Lils,' he greets me.

'This is Sirius, my friend,' I say gesturing towards Sirius.

'Hello Sir,' he says.

'Hello Sirius,' dad says shaking his hand.

'And this is James,' I say nervously.

'Nice to meet you Sir,' James says offering his hand.

'You too,' my dad says stiffly, gripping James' hand.

'Ok, how 'bout some dinner?' I say breaking the tension. Vernon and Petunia end up coming to dinner. We all take our seats around the table.

'This looks lovely, Erin,' dad says.

'I hope so, it took me ages,' she says sighing. We all start digging in.

'This is very nice, Mrs. Evans,' Vermin says. I call him vermin instead of Vernon. Although, he's more whale like, to be honest.

'Splendid, Erin,' Sirius smirks.

'So boys, tell me, do you play any sports,' my dad says after a look from my mum.

The boys start off talking about quidditch. My dad looks absolutely fascinated. I never can really tell him about wizard sports. At least they're getting along. By the end of the dinner, I think my mum is going to run off with Sirius and dad with James. Petunia is absolutely fuming. My parents never really took to Vernon.

'Nice to meet you boys,' my dad says shaking their hands.

'You too, Mr. Evans,' they say.

'Call me John,' he smiles.

'I hope to see you again soon, my mum says giving them a hug.

'You too, Erin,' Sirius says giving my mum a wink. The cheek!

They step into the green flames and disappear. Over all I think the visit was a success.

'I like those boys,' mum smiles.

'Me too,' dad agrees.

'Me three,' I laugh. I go to bed. Thank goodness that went well!

**Happy one-year anniversary! 7.15. Let me know what you think! **


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Harry Potter. Also, thanks to everybody who reads, favourites, alerts or reviews this story. It makes me smile! : D

~_ The boy walks deeper into the dark forest. I look up and see no sky only the dark canopy of trees. The boy stops and pulls out a small stone. He closes his eyes and then flips the stone thrice. I hear a rustle of leaves and so does the boy. He opens his eyes and so do I. ~_

I sit up sweating. Who was that boy? And why do I keep dreaming about him? I hear a tap at the window and look round quickly. I spot the adorable, fluffy owl and let it in. I stroke her feathers as she presents me with the letter. I open the envelope swiftly and read the letter.

_Hello Lils,_

_Do you want to come over today and stay for the last week of holidays?_

_No worries if you can't. Marlene, Remus and Alice are coming. Obviously Sirius and I will be there._

_Send a letter back please. Oh, come over (if you can) whenever you're ready._

_Love, James_

_ xx_

I walk down the stairs into the kitchen. My mum's sitting down holding her chest.

'Mum, are you okay?' I ask worriedly

'I'm fine just a little heartburn,' she says. But, I know that's not all. Lately she's been having dizzy spells, getting out of breath quickly, throwing up and now this. Something's not right.

'You should really see a doctor,' I tell her.

'No, I'm fine!' she says standing up, 'look, I'm fine again!'

'Well, if you're sure,' I say hesitantly.

'I am. Don't you worry about me, Lils,' she says.

'Mum, James just sent me a letter. He asked if I wanted to stay at his house for the rest of the week. Is that okay?'

'Just you two?' she asks sceptically.

'NO! All our friends will be there,' I rush out quickly.

'It's fine with me, ask you're dad though,' she smiles.

'Thank you,' I say walking out to find dad. I nearly walk straight into him.

'Careful, Lils,' he laughs.

'Morning,' I say as sweetly as I can.

'Morning,' he says, raising an eyebrow.

'Dad … is it okay if I stay at James' house for the rest of the week. Everyone's staying!' I say, rushing the last part.

He pauses, 'fine, as long as it's okay with your mother.'

'Thanks daddy!' I say giving him a big hug. I run upstairs and quickly pack my bag. I make sure to add some of my nicest clothes and makeup. I carry my bag back downstairs and leave it in the living room. I walk back in to the kitchen to say goodbye.

'Bye, love you!' I say giving each of them a hug.

'Bye Lils, have fun and look after yourself!' my mum says.

'Bye honey,' dad says giving me a quick kiss. I walk back into the living room and grab the small jar of Floo Powder. I take a pinch and throw it into the fire. The fireplace opens up wider and taller as I step into the green flames. What do I say? I say the first thing that comes into my head. 'Potter's house!' I am engulfed in the vivid green flames. I really hate floo! Although it's much better than apparation. I zoom along the dirty route, past thousands of fireplaces before, finally, being shot out of a big, marble one. I quickly get to my feet and brush down the small flecks of soot on me. I look around at the grand room that I'm in. It has handsome sofas and gleaming tables. Wow, I knew he was rich but not this rich! I see the large, wooden doors open and a house-elf scurries in.

'Good morning, miss,' the elf squeaks, bowing low.

'Good morning,' I smile.

'Would you like to follow me to master James' room?'

'Yes please, that would be great.' We walk out into the large, circular entrance hall and then up one of the marble staircases. We go down a series of halls and past numerous doors. After about five minutes, the house-elf stops at a door. I hear laughter coming from just behind the door. The house-elf knocks the door. The door flies open and Sirius stands in front of us.

'Thank you Winky,' he says. The house-elf smiles then quietly leaves.

'Hello Sirius!' I say as he pulls me into a hug.

'Hello, my lovely Lily,' he smiles.

'Okay, that's enough mate, she's my girlfriend,' James says.

'Hi James,' I say giving him a big kiss.

'Hi Lils,' he smiles. I walk into the room and see all my friends there. I run over to them. Marlene and Alice attack me or hug me, you choose.

'I've missed you guys!' I tell them.

'Me too,' they say in unison. When they finally let go of me, I walk over to Remus and give him a hug.

'Hello Lily,' he smiles.

'Hi Remus,' I say returning the smile.

'So, Lily, how's your Christmas been?' James asks pulling me onto his lap.

'Very good, although my dad doesn't stop talking about you!' I say tapping his nose.

'I hope he says nice things!' he laughs.

'And you Sirius! My mum won't stop talking about you! Honestly, she's like a teenage girl!' I tell him exasperatedly.

'Well Erin is lovely. If she wasn't married, who knows?' he smirks at my horrified look. Marlene hits him. We chat about our holidays and the presents we got. I thank them all for the wonderful presents I got. They liked there's as well.

'What should we do?' Sirius whines.

'I don't know, Sirius,' Remus says tiredly.

'How about we play 'Truth or Dare' it's really fun!' I tell them.

'Yeah, let's play that!' Alice says enthusiastically.

'Who wants to go first?' James asks.

'Me, me, pick me!' Sirius says raising his hand and waving it about.

'Marlene, would you like to start?' James asks.

'Okay,' she smiles.

'Hmph,' Sirius says crossing his arms.

'It's okay, babe,' Marlene says leaning over to him and giving him a kiss.

'Okay,' he says returning the kiss. We cough and they breaking apart smirking.

'Let's go,' Marlene says.

**That's chapter 17. Let me know what you think and any good dares. **


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Harry Potter, just in case you didn't know! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!

'James, do you have a telephone?' I ask him sweetly. I laugh at Marlene's horrified face.

'Yeah, I got one for taking muggle studies,' he says slowly.

'Perfect! Marlene I dare you to ring a random person and ask for Alice,' I smile. Not only does Marlene hate doing this, she hates telephones.

'Lily … no,' she begs me. I just smirk. James gets the phone and places it in front of her. Marlene taps some buttons quickly, as if they were on fire. We hear the beep as we wait for someone to pick up. I tell her to put it onto loudspeaker. We are about to hang up when a quiet voice says hello.

'Hello,' Marlene says wide-eyed.

'Can I help you,' the person says irritably after a long pause.

'Could I speak to Alice?' she rushes.

'I'll put her on now.' We all stare at each other before bursting into laughter. What are the odds in that? Marlene glares at me. She's going to get me back ten times worse. We hear somebody asking if anyone's there. Marlene puts the phone down quickly.

'Lily Evans I'm going to get you so bad,' she threatens with a scary glint in her eyes. Oh no!

'Sirius' turn,' I say quickly. Alice smiles.

'Sirius I dare you to eat dog food off the floor,' she laughs. The marauders burst into laughter. The rest of us stare in confusion.

'No problem,' Sirius laughs. Eww, that's disgusting.

'Why is that so easy?' I ask raising an eyebrow. The marauders shut up quickly and look at each other before Remus sighs.

'Right, you probably know that I'm a werewolf,' he says. I nod but the other two stare at him shocked.

'What? I didn't know that!' Marlene cries.

'Hate me if you want, I understand,' he sighs.

'Why would we hate you? You're one of the nicest, funniest people I know,' Alice says and Marlene nods in agreement. Remus gives them a small smile.

'Any way, they found out and wanted to help me,' he says. I gasp. Could they possibly do that? Could they really do that advanced magic?

'So, they made themselves anamagi, I told them not to,' he explains. We stare in shock and admiration. Before I turn on James.

'How, you could get yourself killed! What would I do if you died!' I shout at him.

'Lily it's fine, don't worry,' he says giving me a hug. I stand my ground. For a second or two before I give in. I think that's enough dares for today. We talk for a while before Mrs. Potter calls us for lunch. This is the first time she's going to meet me. I hope she likes me! I whisper to James my fear but he simply shakes his head disbelievingly.

We enter the giant kitchen. We take our seats at the cosy, wooden table. James and I stand up and walk over to Mrs. Potter.

'Mum, this is Lily,' he says confidently.

'Hello,' I say weakly.

'Hello dear, I've been looking forward to meeting you. You're all James talks about. Even since first year,' she smiles. Oh no, I haven't been too nice to James over the years. James blushes furiously. I smirk at him. Mrs. Potter gives me a hug and I let out a smile. I think she likes me. Thank goodness!

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Days past quickly and soon enough it was the day before our return to Hogwarts. We started to pack our trunks before I realised that I had left mine at home. I told James and he said to go home and get it and come back when I'm ready. He takes me down to the living room for the Floo powder. This is first time we've been alone for the whole week.

'James, thanks for letting me come and stay here.'

'Not a problem, Lils. You can come anytime.' I lean over to kiss him and he kisses back. I let my hands run through his hair. He has lovely hair. That's when the door opens and Mr. Potter walks in. We step away from each other. I blush furiously and look down at the floor. James finds the ceiling very interesting. Mr. Potter smirks, very like James.

'Hello there, you must be Lily Evans,' he says. Mr. Potter has been away all week on an auror mission. I nod and look at him. He's very like James. He has dark hair with streaks of grey starting to come into it. He has the same the hazel eyes that have a hint of mischief in them. He looks very smart. I hold out a hand, which he shakes.

'Now, I'll leave you too alone,' he laughs. I stare at James when he leaves. He bursts out laughing.

'It's not funny,' I say hitting his arm.

'Your face,' he gasps. I start to giggle too.

'I should really go,' I say giving him a short kiss after looking at the door. I step in the green flames and shout Evans' house.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

I step out of the flames dizzily. 'Mum, dad I'm back!' I shout. They come into the room quickly.

'Did something happen?' they ask.

'No, it's fine, calm down. I just forgot my trunk,' I reassure them. A look of relief washes over their faces. I run upstairs to get my trunk. At least it's already packed. I carry it back downstairs. I won't see my parents again until summer, since I'm staying at Hogwarts over Easter. I walk back into the living room to find them both sitting there.

'Bye mum and dad,' I say giving both of them hugs and kisses.

'Bye baby girl,' mum says.

'Bye princess,' dad says after her. I'm going to miss them. I love them both so much. We're really close and always joke around together. I take one last look at them as I step into the flames and disappear.

**Chapter 18 done! Let me know what you think, please. **


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Harry Potter. I would also like to say a special thanks to Rosebetweentwothorns for the constant reviewing.

Time has flown in! It's the second day back already. Are group has been getting stronger by the day, I think this is because the boys shared something so huge with us. Apparently, while I was away, Sirius had found out about the kissing incident. He finds this hilarious. I don't.

'Oh my gosh Lily, what I would've paid to see your face!' he laughed again.

'Sirius, is that not getting a bit old?' I ask him exasperatedly. Judging by the look on his face, I guess not. We continue our walk back to the Gryffindor common room, where we plan to do our homework for the week. This way it will be done and we can enjoy the rest of the week. We enter the common room and claim the seats beside the fire. It's particularly chilly these days, though I'm not sure it's all the snow.

'Guys, I forgot something in Potions, I'll be back in a minute,' I tell them, realising I had left my potions book at the class.

'I'll come with you,' James said.

'No, honestly, it's fine,' I tell him pushing him back down into the seat. I walk out of the common room and down to the dungeons. I go deeper and deeper into the dimly lit castle. By the time I reach the dungeons I'm freezing. How do the Slytherins stick this? I try the door to see if Slughorn's still in his office. No such luck!

'What a wasted trip,' I mutter to myself.

'I wouldn't say that,' a cold voice sneered behind me. I jump at the noise and whip round.

'As head girl, I shall have to give you a detention for being out of bed at this time,' I say confidently.

'Ah, how lovely, Ms. Evans it's good of you to join us,' says a second voice. The two rule-breakers step forward and I can now see two faces leering at me. Avery and Mulciber. No! I go for my wand only to find that I had left it in the common room. No, I'm outnumbered and wandless.

'Boys, I don't want to dock any house points but I must if you won't return to your common room.'

'House points, you think we care about house points?' Mulciber sneers.

'Do you think house points will save you from what happens outside these walls?' Avery asks.

'Will they protect you from the Dark Lord?' Mulciber laughs.

'I think we should give our mudblood head girl a sneak preview,' Avery spits.

'I'm not scared of you or Voldemort,' I tell them saying the latter name slowly.

'How dare you … CRUCIO!' Avery screams. White-hot knives pierce my skin. They tear and rip my flesh. My brain then comes under attack, people are screaming, attacking, tearing my brain apart. The pain is unbearable. I scream and writhe. I am vaguely aware of laughter. The attack is relentless. It lasts a lifetime. Please someone just kill me. Free me of this worst pain. Then it stops and I drop. The two boys run. I lie there … I can't do anything else. I wait and wait and wait. After what seems like days, weeks, months, I hear voices then a scream. I close my eyes and stop thinking. I lie there unmoving. Am I dead?

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

'Lily please, wake up! I love you!' I hear a voice cry. I guess I'm not dead. I try to open my eyes but they stay shut. I try to lift my hand to comfort the person but it lies there motionless. I try to open my mouth but it stays firmly shut. 'Lily, please don't do this. Don't die on me. This is my entire fault,' the soft voice cries. James. I force my eyes to open. I use all the strength I can muster to do the small task. They open slightly. 'Lily,' James croaks. I let my eyelids flutter to show him I'm awake. 'Lily, I'm so sorry, I should never have let you go alone!' he tells me. No James, it's definitely not your fault. I try to tell him this but no sound comes out of my mouth. I look at the glass of water beside me. James hands it down to me and lifts my head as I drink it. The water is cold and soothing on my raw throat.

'James, it's not your fault,' I tell him sincerely, staring straight into his face.

'Yes Lily, you could of died and it's my fault,' he says his eyes watering. Come on hand move! I lift my hand and gently stroke his face.

'No, don't believe that, please!' I beg him. He looks away and brings a hand up to his face. My hand drops and I can feel the dark tide of sleep about to sweep over me. 'James, I love you,' I whisper.

'You shouldn't' he says looking back at me. He wipes the tears away that I've only noticed. 'But I love you,' he says giving me a gentle kiss.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

In the common room

'James! How was she?' Alice asks him.

'She spoke to me,' he told her. This gathered all the rest of the group. There was a chorus of 'Really?' 'How?' and 'What?'

'Did she who the little creep was?' Sirius asked angrily. James simply shook his head and the tears started to fall. The group enclosed him in a hug. It was a real sight if anyone was walking in. James took a deep breath.

'I'm just getting a shower, then I'm going back up,' he told the group. They stared worriedly at each other.

'James, you haven't gotten much sleep,' Marlene told him giving him a concerned look.

'Yes, do you want to stay here tonight, I'll go up,' Remus offered.

'No but thanks. I'm not leaving her side for more than ten minutes. With that he dashed up to the bathroom and got showered. The people in the common room sighed and returned to their activities. They did anything to distract the dark thoughts creeping into their minds.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Hospital Wing

Footsteps. That's all that I can hear. Footsteps of Madame Pomfrey. Footsteps of friends visiting other patients. Footsteps coming towards me. Who could it be? James only left a minute ago. I force my eyes to open and when they do I'm shocked.

'Sev?' I ask. My old best friend nods and uses his smile that he only uses for me. A smile not a sneer. He looks down at me sadly. I can see something in his eyes but what? Sadness? Worry? Regret?

'Lily, please forgive me. I should never have said what I said,' he pleads with me.

'I do but I can't forgive you being a death eater. Sev, I know that's what you want,' I say sadly. He lowers his head.

'I'm sorry,' he mutters.

'Goodbye Sev,' I tell him for the last time. 'I'll always have a special place in my heart for you,' I smile. He looks up and smiles. That is the last image before once again I'm overcome by sleep. As I slip deeper and deeper into unconsciousness I hear one last thing.

'I love you.'

**Chapter 19 done! Let me know what you think This is only the beginning of bad luck for the group. Let me know what you think about having short parts of the story not in Lily's perspective. **


	20. Chapter 20

_**I don't own Harry Potter. Understood?**_

'Ms. Evans?' a sharp voice asked. I sit up in my hospital bed. I rub my sleepy eyes and turn to the voice.

'Hello Professor McGonagall.'

'Hello. How are you feeling?' my professor asks.

'I'm okay,' I smile half-heartedly.

'Would you be strong enough to answer some questions?' she asks kindly. I look at James who holds my hand tightly. I nod at my teacher.

'Yes.'

'What were you doing down in the dungeons?'

'I forgot my potions book and I went down to see if professor Slughorn was still there,' I told her.

'And you went alone?' James looks down I squeeze his hand gently.

'Yes.'

'Can you remember who did this?' she asks leaning forward. James also leans forward. I take a deep breath.

'It was Avery and Mulciber,' I say looking down. James' grip tightens.

'Don't worry Ms. Evans, they will be expelled,' she said patting my hand. 'Now get some rest, I think you're getting out later.' She walked away leaving James and I alone.

'I'll kill them,' he threatened.

'James, don't get in trouble!' I plead. He loosens and gives me a smile.

'So, you're getting out later!' he says excitedly. I smile and nod.

'I can't wait, though I've missed so much school!' I sigh. James told me that I slept for one week solid before I talked to him and I've been kept here for two weeks after that. It's nearly February!

'I've missed you so much,' he says giving me a hug.

'I've missed you too,' I say tiredly.

'Get some rest love,' he tells me. I smile and snuggle down into my bed. He wraps the blanket around me protectively. I slip into sleep once more. This time it isn't dreamless.

_I'm walking along the hall. It goes on forever! I hear a noise and turn round. Nothing's there. I continue further until I hear the noise again, this time it's louder. It sounds like a hiss. I walk quicker and break into a run. The noise is everywhere now, torturing me, taunting me. I spin to face the person and the snake. The snake isn't the one hissing. The man is pale, he has dark hair and dark eyes with a little bit of red in them. _

'_Come, join me!' he hisses. 'Be part of the great army that will win. You will be safe, admired, and strong. If you join me.' Voldemort!_

'_Never!' I scream at him. His pale complexion turns red in anger. Suddenly death eaters surround me. There's Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa. Her sister Bellatrix and many more but beside Voldemort is my old best friend Severus. 'No!' I scream. They laugh at me cruelly. Voldemort turns to reveal my friends lying on the ground dead. Alice, Frank, Marlene, Sirius, Remus and James. I scream and scream and they laugh at me. 'Join us!' they chant. It goes quiet after a few minutes. Voldemort steps forward and says, 'join me or this is the future,' he says showing me my friends once again._

I am shook violently as I wake up. 'Lily, Lily, are you alright?' James asks worried.

'What do you mean?' I say shakily.

'You were screaming!' he says. I tell him about my dream and he pales drastically.

'Lily, it's only a dream, don't worry,' he tells me soothingly. But it didn't seem like a dream, it was so real! Despite thinking this I nod reassuringly.

'Can I go now?' I ask him. He laughs and nods. He helps me up and then goes to tell Madame Pomfrey I'm leaving. While he's away I get dressed in a warm cream jumper and my comfy jeans. At least it's Friday! James comes back with a couple of bottles and tells me they're for the next couple of days. He takes my hand and we walk down to the Great Hall.

We walk into the huge hall and I'm met with cries from my friends. I am quickly hugged and kissed.

'Lily, I've been so worried!' Marlene told me.

'You're not leaving me sight again!' Alice tells me firmly.

'Who do I have to kill?' Sirius says.

'It's great to see you,' Remus smiles. I smile at my friends and give each of them a hug and kiss.

'Thank you, although I don't remember but James says you were there everyday,' I smile. We take a seat at the table and younger students and my friends from other houses meet me. Dorcas Meadowes and Mary McDonald from Ravenclaw come and give me a big hug. I am quite friendly with them from Ancient Runes. By the time I get to eat at least twenty people have come over. I look over at the Slytherin table and find no Avery or Mulciber. Instead I receive a small smile from Sev. I give him a small smile back. I tuck into my meal and am full pretty quickly. This is because I haven't had a lot of food since the accident so I'm not used to large portions again. 'Who was it?' Sirius asked seriously. (No pun intended)

'Avery and Mulciber,' I say quietly. A dozen eyes search the Slytherin table but I simply shake my head. 'They're gone, expelled.'

'Good, though I'm not surprised that they done it. Their dad's are death eaters and they're going the same way,' Frank informs me. I nod unsurprised. Professor McGonagall approaches me.

'Good evening Minnie,' Sirius says.

'Do not push it Black,' she says lips pursed. 'Ms. Evans could you come up to the head table?' I nod and follow her up. I feel a lot of eyes on me. It's really weird. We reach the top but Professor McGonagall keeps walking so I keep following her. We go into a small room, which I didn't know, existed behind the teacher's table. Professor Dumbledore follows us in.

'Take a seat,' I am told.

'Ms. Evans, I would like to inform you that Mr. Avery and Mr. Mulciber have been expelled,' Dumbledore tells me. I nod.

'I know I should be happy but there's something that's stopping me,' I tell them. They share a sad look.

'This sometimes happens,' McGonagall says. I nod uncertainly.

'If you ever need to talk, we are always here,' Dumbledore says kindly. 'Minerva, would you get the rest please,' Dumbledore says. Shortly the rest of my group joins me, all with confused faces.

'I think now is the time to ask you if you would be interested in joining a secret organisation. It is called the 'Order of the Phoenix'. We work against Voldemort. Would you be interested?' Dumbledore asks calmly. We all share surprised looks.

'Yes!' we all blurt out.

'Let's kick some dark ass!' Sirius cries. We laugh and even the Professors can't help but smile.

'Let's indeed!' Dumbledore smiles.

**That's chapter 20! Let me know what you think please! : )**


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Harry Potter :l

It's my birthday! My eighteenth birthday to be exact. I get up and get into my uniform. I hate having classes on my birthday but what can I do? I walk down into the common room and am met by my boyfriend.

'Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Lily, Happy birthday to you!' he sings off key. I laugh.

'Thanks.' He hands me a large present. 'You shouldn't of,' I scold him. I open it and find a collection of my favourite books and sweets and posters. This is lovely! 'Thank you so much!' I kiss him.

'Your welcome,' he smiles. We walk down to the great hall and sit beside our friends.

'Happy birthday Lils,' they all shout.

I laugh, 'thanks.' They each hand me a present. I get a charms book, bracelet, and a photograph of our group by the lake, box of sweets and a pair of pyjamas. I blush at Sirius' choice of pyjamas.

'Thank you,' I tell them. We eat our breakfast. I load my plate with pancakes with chocolate sauce drizzled over them. Delicious! When we finish we head to Potions. We walk in and take our places.

'Today we will be brewing Felix Felicis,' Slughorn tells us. A quiet buzz of noise erupts in the classroom. 'Settle down! Whoever brews the best potion will win the bottle of luck!' he tells us smiling. We set off working furiously. We brew and brew hoping that we will win the liquid luck. Towards the end my potion turns gold and Slughorn calls time. He goes around the group checking our potions. I hear a few sighs and disappointed looks.

'Ah Mr. Snape, excellent!' he says. He continues until he reaches mine. I smile at him.

'Ms. Evans, most impressive! It seems we have a winner. Mr. Snape yours was excellent but I think Miss. Evans has won.' Snape looks down frustrated. I collect the bottle of luck. We walk out of the classroom and up to lunch.

'So Lily, when are you going to take your luck,' Remus asks. To answer his question I open the bottle and down the gold liquid. The group smiles.

'I'm staying with Lils all day,' they all shout. We laugh and take our seats in the great hall.

'To all of my 7th year transfiguration class, our lesson today has been cancelled,' McGonagall announces. The mentioned class cheers. Thank you my lovely liquid luck! After our lunch we walk back to our common room.

'What should we do?' I ask. They all shrug and say that they have homework and stuff. I sigh and walk back to my own common room. I take my new Charms book and read it on the sofa in front of the fire. I must of fallen asleep because when I wake up it's half six. I walk down to the Great Hall and wait for my friends. They all arrive after about five minutes. We eat our dinner in a comfortable silence.

'Are you all finished?' I ask raising an eyebrow. They all nod in answer.

'What are you doing later?' Alice asks me.

'Nothing,' I say.

'On your birthday?' Sirius asks exasperatedly. I nod.

'Well come to our common room,' Frank says.

I smile, 'alright.' I would really like to get to know Frank better. He seems lovely. Plus, he's Alice's boyfriend. We return to the common room later than usual. Most of the hall is empty by the time we leave. We walk up the moving stone staircases. I love the place of the Gryffindor common room but is there really any need for it to be this high up? I walk into the common room and am met by a chorus of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' They did all this for me. I look at the decorations around the room. I guess James insisted on the flower theme. He loves the fact that my name is a flower.

I turn to my friends, 'thank you!'

'No problem love,' James smiles giving me a kiss. We go onto the mini dance floor and soon enough a whole crowd of people join in. I'm having a serious case of déjà vu. I go up and get a couple of firewhiskeys. The liquid burns my throat as it travels down. I now feel a lot more in the mood to party. I dance with a lot of people. Dorcas and Mary are here as well. They are lovely. I dance with them for a while and then dance with some other people from other years and different houses. After a while I sit down because my feet ache. James soon joins me.

'What do you think?' James asks.

'It's great, thanks!' I tell him.

'I'm glad you like it,' he tells me happily.

'I haven't danced with you in a while,' I tell him. When I say dance, I mean sway. I can't dance. He takes my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor. We 'dance' for a while but the crowd starts to disappear. We stop and shoo the rest of the party people to bed. We wave our wands to clear up the mess.

'Thank you, this was great,' I say to my best friends. They all smile. 'Night!' I tell them.

'Night!' they call back.

'Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!' Sirius rhymes off. I laugh. James and I walk back to our common room.

'James, we forgot about our rounds!' I tell him.

'Lily, it's fine. There are other prefects!' he laughs. I nod. Yes there are! We get to our common room and go to bed. Before we part, I give James a big kiss and he returns enthusiastically. What a great day!

**Sorry! That took so long. Please review! : )**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Harry Potter! **

I get up easily this morning because today is Valentine's Day! James and I organised a Hogsmeade trip for the school. I get dressed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and put on a light green flowing top. I apply a little eyeliner and a couple of coats of mascara. I finish it off with a bit of red tinted lipgloss. I walk down into the common room and find a letter on the sofa for me. I open it quickly.

_Lily,_

_Sorry I can't go today. I promised to do something with a friend. _

_Have fun today though!_

_Love, James_

_ Xx_

What? I sink into the chair and sigh. We had a lovely day planned. And who is this friend? Sirius and Remus are going on dates! I can't believe it! I walk down into the great hall in a huff. I sit down far away from the marauders. My friends are sitting with them but they come down to me when they realise I'm not sitting there.

'What's wrong, Lils?' Alice asks worriedly.

'James cancelled on me!' I smile sadly.

'That little…' Marlene started but Alice interrupted her.

'What do you mean cancelled?'

'He left me a note saying he promised to do something with a friend,' I sigh.

'But Sirius and Remus have dates,' Marlene says.

'I know!' I huff.

'Do you want to come with me?' Alice asks. I shake me head.

'No way! You enjoy your date!' I tell her off. They sit down beside me and Frank comes and joins us. I glance up at the Marauders and see James looking at me. I glare at him. He looks away quickly and so do I. Suddenly I hear a loud crack and everyone in the hall ducks there head. We look up at the ceiling and I smile. In fireworks on the ceiling there is, '_I love you Lily Evans'. _I blush a deep red and search the room for James. When I see him he's walking towards me with a dozen red roses. I jump up and run to him. He sets the flowers down quickly as I jump on him. He catches me and twirls me around. When we put me down I kiss him. It lasts only a few seconds but it's filled with so much emotion. I smile as our friends cheer. I sit down beside him and he puts his arm around me.

'You didn't really think I was going to leave you today?' he smirks.

'Of course not!' I blush. He leans down and gives me another gentle kiss. When we finish we head out of the castle quickly. Just in case McGonagall didn't like the fireworks. We walk down the road to Hogsmeade hand in hand.

'So what are we doing?' I ask him excited.

'You'll see,' he says mysteriously. We walk past all the Hogsmeade shops and I start getting really confused.

'James, where are we going?' I ask but he just shakes his head. We wander along the path until we come to a set of trees. James stops and pulls me into the small forest. He lets go of my hand and disappears behind a tree.

'James, don't leave me here, please, come back out!' I beg him. But he doesn't. Instead a majestic stag comes out. 'Oh Merlin!' I say shocked. I lean down and stroke the stag. He's beautiful. The stag transforms back to James. He smirks.

'Impressed?'

'Not at all,' I smile. We walk back into the village and head towards the 'Three Broomsticks'. When we enter the pub James orders us some butterbeer. He's still annoyed I can drink Firewhiskey legally and he can't. He takes them over to our table that is quite apart from the rest of the noisy pub.

'Today's been great,' I smile. 'Thank you!'

'Thank you!' he laughs. I come round the table to sit beside him. I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around my waist.

'I love you,' I say. He smiles.

'I love you too.' We drink our butterbeers chatting about absolutely everything.

'What should we do?' I ask him.

'Whatever you want! We could for a walk or go into some shops. Whatever!' he says.

'Let's go for a walk,' I say. He hands me my coat and helps me put it on. I get my scarf and hat and put them on. We walk out of the pub and begin our walk.

'It's still very cold!' James says wrapping his coat round himself tightly.

'I know! Even for here, it's freezing. It's February, not December!' I say exasperatedly.

'The lake's still frozen over as well,' he says.

'It's Voldemort, he's getting too strong. He's probably recruiting Dementors now,' I shiver at the thought.

'Yes! My dad is an auror and he says that they have discovered muggles that have been kissed,' he whispers. I stare horrified.

'That's vile, disgusting, horrible!' I rant. He nods his head in agreement. 'I'm going to stop him, if it's the last thing I do!' I say angrily. I really mean it.

'No Lily! Promise me that you will never put yourself in danger like that,' he says turning me around to face him.

'James, we're in danger everyday! Especially me! I'm a mudblood,' I spit.

'No you are not! You are the smartest, most amazing person I know!' he tells me.

'Thank you but that doesn't change my blood status!' I tell him. 'Just because I get good results won't make Voldemort forget that I'm muggleborn!'

'Let's not think about it anymore,' he says pulling me towards the castle. I follow automatically.

'Well thank you anyway for a lovely day,' I say.

'Thank you,' he smiles.

'Let's go in, I'm freezing!' I laugh. He smirks. I can't believe I used to hate that!

**Two updates within an hour! Let me know what you think! : )**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Harry Potter or his magical world! **

I yawn. I hate Wednesday's! It's only half way through the week not close enough to the weekend. I get up grudgingly. I get washed and dressed and make my way down to breakfast. 'Morning sunshine!' Sirius says jokingly at my not so happy face.

I sigh, 'I hate Wednesday's!'

'We know!' they say together. I eat my breakfast in silence listening to the others. When we're finished, we gather up our bags and walk to Transfiguration. McGonagall let's us in quickly and starts our lesson.

'Today, we're going to look at our textbooks,' she says. We open our textbook to the last page we were on. We start taking notes until the door is opened. Dumbledore walks in and goes up to McGonagall. We sit in silence but are unable to hear anything. We watch as McGonagall's face pales drastically and her eyes search the room frantically. The class shoots confused faces at each other.

'Ms. Evans, a word?' McGonagall says her voice catching. I nod and stand up confused. I am led out side by the two professors.

'Miss. Evans, we have the terrible news,' McGonagall says her eyes watering. WHAT! What, no! I try to voice this but no words come.

'Miss. Evans, your parents. They were killed this morning by death eaters,' Dumbledore says softly. No, no, no, NO! This is a dream, a nightmare. This isn't real. My lovely parents, gone? Nope, I don't believe it. This is some kind of sick joke. I laugh manically.

'Nice try but I know you're joking,' I say confidently but the tears sting my eyes.

'I'm so very sorry,' Dumbledore says shaking his head, the glint missing from his blue eyes. I turn to the door and slam it open. I get my bag and I don't even try to stop the tears.

'Lily? Lily? What's wrong?' I hear voices ask but I ignore them and continue walking. Someone grabs my wrist. I snatch it away quickly. I don't want to look at anyone, the only people I want to see are my parents but they're gone.

I turn to Dumbledore, 'who did this?'

'We believe it was Avery and Mulciber senior,' he says sadly. I walk away. This is my entire fault. They were angry because I got their sons expelled. It's all my fault that my kind, compassionate, loving parents are dead. All my fault. I break into a run and find myself in my room. I sit on my window bay and cry. I let the tears flow freely. I hear a tap at my window. I let Athena in. I reach to get the note and when I get the letter she snuggles into me. I open the letter.

_I hate you! This is your fault! Our parents our dead because you are a freak._

_If you weren't abnormal they would still be alive and breathing. _

_But you are a freak. You connected them to your world. And now they're dead because of you._

_I hope you're happy. I never want to see you again._

I stare at the letter. I know it's one hundred percent true. I hate myself too. I stop crying my tears have all fallen. I'm empty, alone, and useless. After a while my door opens and my friends come in. 'Lily, what's happened?' they ask. I stay still and quiet. Alice reaches for the note. She gasps but I ignore her.

'Lily, no! I'm so sorry!' Alice says. The others read the note. They soon surround me.

'Lily, don't believe her! She doesn't know what she's talking about!' Marlene cries outraged. The others say similar things but I ignore them. They don't understand! They don't understand that it _is _my fault. Maybe they do but they are just trying to get the full story. I stand up and leave. They follow me.

'Lily please, talk to us,' James pleads. I shrug of his pleads.

'Guys she needs time. Alone,' Remus says. Thank goodness somebody knows what I want. They look at each other worriedly but agree they lay off and return to class. I continue alone and find myself outside. I sit down in the cold air. I like the felling of coldness now. I like the way my body hates it. I walk around the castle multiple times until it grows dark. I want to keep walking but the school door will soon close. I walk inside my feet lead me to the great hall but I dare not go in. I look at the happy faces and hear the laughter. These people think they know pain but they don't. Why are they so happy when everything in my world looks dark and cold? How can they radiate light in a time of gloom and darkness? I take a step back but I can't tear my eyes away from the scene before me. I feel so alone, no one understands! How can they? They are not orphans. They _have _a house and parents to return to. I don't. Neither does my sister and it's my entire fault. How can I still be breathing when my parent's breath was snatched away? How can I be warm when my parent's warmth was drained from them? How can I be alive, when they are not? I run away from the people but I cannot run away from my thoughts. I can't run away from reality, no matter how much I want to. I cannot out run my dismal future. I sink down unto the ground and cry. Why them? Why Petunia? Why me? What have I done that was so wrong, that this happened? I cry until once again I cry dry.

I stand up but I feel empty. All my emotions are gone I just feel empty. At least before I felt pain but know I feel nothing. Emptiness. It's strange thing emptiness. It is unbearable. It is much worse than the cruciatus curse but in a whole different way. I long to feel something. I want to feel bad, upset even angry. Just something! I walk away, far far away from where my soul lies broken. Where the emotion has left me. I walk back to my common room, past the inviting fire and sofas, I walk straight to my room. I get changed like a robot. Effortless, boring and with no emotions. I am Lily Evans. I am head girl. I am a robot.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

'Mum? Dad?' I run to them. I spread my arms to embrace them but they simply drift away further. I try once again but with no success. I try a third time but this time as my arms close they simply drift right through my parents. Petunia's there. She hugs them, she kisses them and they love her. They turn to me. 'You did this! You are the reason we are dead! You are the person that murdered us! And we will never forgive or forget what you've done!' they scream.

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never wanted you to die!' I try once again to reach out to them. This time my arms catch on something. I look up into the killer red eyes.

'I tried to warn you,' he hisses. 'I wanted you on my side but you refused. You did this' he says laughing. He shows me my dead parents. He laughs. That is the last thing I hear.

**Please, let me know what you think : )**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

I sit up panting. 'They're gone,' I whisper. I get up and put on my dressing gown. It's still dark, very dark in fact. I look at my clock, which tells me it's two thirty in the morning. Well, there is no point trying to fall back asleep. I creep down stairs into the common room. James is sleeping on the sofa. He looks so peaceful and handsome. But I can't love him anymore. He'll only get hurt. And I have to stay away from my friends, from everyone. I sigh and walk out of the portrait door.

The castle is so quiet but not eerie, as I thought it would be. I let my feet guide me to wherever they want to go. I go down stairs, across corridors and through doors. Soon, without realising it I find myself at the frozen lake. The ice glimmers under the moonlight. It dances with my shadow. I wonder what it would be like to dance on it. I carefully put my foot on it and then my other. The ice cools my body as it travels up from my feet. I take another step forward and another until I'm in the middle. I laugh. I twirl and move in pleasure. This all seems very unreal, like a dream.

'Lily!' I turn to the noise. 'What are you doing!' I look down at my blue feet.

'I'm dancing.'

'Dance inside, it's not safe here!' he whispers urgently. I laugh again. Not safe? I don't care! Everything I do could turn out to be a disaster, so what does it matter! I shake my head at him. I twirl and leap. Then I hear a crack. I look down at the ice. A dark black line starts to split the ice.

'Lily!' James shouts. But it's too late. In that moment I'm engulfed in darkness. I plunge deeper into the icy water. When I float up I search for the opening but my hand only scrapes the ice. This is it. I will join my parents now. I stop struggling and let my body sink.

'Lily!' James screams. The last voice I hear is the one of my true loves. It's funny how I hated him. My life flashes before my eyes.

_I see my sister Tuney and I dancing at Christmas when I'm five. _

_The day I met Sev. _

_My letter._

_The sorting hat placed on my head._

_Meeting Marlene and Alice._

_My first fight with James. _

_My friends laughing._

_The day Sev called me a Mudblood. _

_My head girls badge arriving. _

_James and I kissing._

_The Christmas Ball._

_James and Sirius at Christmas._

_Saying goodbye to my parents._

_Laughing with my friends at James'._

_My parent's death._

_Petunia's letter. _

_Dancing._

_Falling. _

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Pump. Pump. 'Breathe!' Pump. Pump. I splutter out water.

'Lily!' James says relieved. I look up at his eager face. 'Lily, what were you thinking? Would your parents have wanted you to die?' Die? I wasn't going to die! 'What would I have done? What would your friends do? What would your sister do?' I scoff. I can't see her being upset. James gives me a potion that he must have accioed. I drink it and instantly feel better. I stand up with effort and walk away.

'You've got to be kidding me! You're not leaving my sight!' he says grabbing my hand. I recoil at his touch. He looks at our separated hands. 'Please stay with me. I'll look after you.'

'I don't need you! I don't want you! I don't love you!' I shout. I run as fast as I can. I can't believe I said that. But I'm helping him. I'm protecting him. I return to my room and lie down. I want to cry but the emptiness fills me again. I lie motionless. I stay awake and I see the sun rising. I get up and act normal. I do my normal routine. I get my books and wand. I wait in my room. I'm not hungry and I'm staying away from everyone. Come on Lily! You are fine on your own. When it's time for class I leave. I arrive at Potions early. I go into the classroom and take a seat at the front away from most of the chairs I know will soon me full with students. I look around at the classroom. My eyes fall on the only other person in the room. Snape. He looks at me intensely.

'I'm sorry about your parents,' he says quietly. I look down. He walks over to me. 'You didn't deserve this, you know,' he whispers.

'Why? Any other Mudblood would. Why not me?' I ask. It's his turn to look down now. I remember his words in the hospital wing. _I love you. _'Thank you.' He smiles and takes his place as other students enter the room. When my friends come in they come over to me.

'Are you ok?'

'We heard what happened?'

'Why?' Are some of the few things shot at me. I just reach in my bag and take out my potions book.

'Lils, please speak to us,' Alice pleads. I shift position. Why don't they just leave me alone? I'm trying to protect them! Professor Slughorn walks in and they reluctantly take their seats.

Slughorn drones on and on about some potion we'll be doing next week. I look down at my book and begin to write down some of the things Severus and I figured out over the years. By the time the lessons over my tidy book is covered in tips and diagrams.

'Lily?' Slughorn says. I walk over to his desk. 'I'm very sorry about your parents, I didn't expect to see you in today,' he says concerned.

'Sitting in my room isn't going to bring them back,' I say a little more cheeky than I meant.

'Yes, that's true but if you ever need me you know where I am. Oh, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you,' he tells me.

'Thank you, Professor,' I say. I lift my bag and walk to the headmaster's office.

'Lemon drops!' I tell the two gargoyles. They let me in and I step on the moving staircase. I knock the door.

'Come in,' I hear Dumbledore say.

'Good morning,' I say politely.

'Take a seat,' he smiles. I take the gestured seat and turn towards Dumbledore.

'I have received a letter saying that your parents funeral will be held tomorrow,' he says. Tomorrow? That's so soon. It will be final when they are buried. I'll truly have to accept that they're gone. 'I know this is very big to you. It also says if you would like to say a few things,' he tells me. I don't really want to but I think it will help me.

'I will,' I say quietly.

He nods, 'you can bring your friends if you like.'

'No!' I say more loudly than I meant. ''Sorry, it's just that…'

He sighs, 'one may think they help by leaving but in a dark time that is not always wise,' he says. I ponder his words for a few seconds. 'If you meet me here tomorrow at ten, I will help you floo to your house.

I nod, 'thank you.'

'Goodbye.'

**That's that. Let me know what you think : )**


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Harry Potter! Thanks to my reviewers and readers and favouriters?

Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound of the rain on the hired car Dumbledore had got me. I travel behind the car carrying my parents. We go along the old twisting road leading to our church. When the car stops I step out and stand behind the two coffins with Petunia. She stands a very big distance away from me. We walk into the church and take our seats as the coffins are placed at the front. The minister says a few words before he asks Petunia to speak. She walks up in her black dress and hat.

'My parents were the loveliest people in the world. They didn't deserve to leave so quickly,' she said staring at me, 'I'm very happy to have had them as parents and I will miss them so much,' she said returning to her seat.

'Thank you Petunia, Lily?' he prompts. I stand up shakily. I walk up to the front of the church and stand in front of the crowd of family and friends.

'I agree with Petunia completely. Our parents were the kindest, most perfect people in the world. They were never supposed to be snatched away from all of us so quickly and suddenly. I remember a time when we were having a picnic and my mum and dad said they were so excited for my graduation. They said that they wouldn't miss it for anything in the world but they will never get to see me graduate,' I say my voice cracking, 'but we shouldn't be sad today,' I state earning a few confused looks, 'we should celebrate their lives and all the things that they have accomplished. They may have left physically but inside all of us they will always be there. I know they are with me and will help guide me for the rest of my life,' I finish. I take my seat and listen to the rest of the ceremony. I start to cry when the music plays. We follow our parents back outside into the rainy day. We walk down the lane to the graveyard. When we reach the grave they are laid to peace. Petunia and I each through some flowers on top of the coffins. When we finish we each take a handful of soil and throw it on top of the coffins. 'Goodbye. I love you,' I whisper as the crowd steps back. I look into the crowd and share sad smiles with the mourners. My eyes reach a group of people that I didn't expect to be there. There at the very back is James, Alice, Marlene, Frank, Sirius and Remus. They walk over to me.

'Lils, I'm so sorry,' James says.

'I'm sorry, I never meant any of the things I said, I'm trying to protect you all,' I say. James rushes over and gives me a hug.

'You don't need to protect us if it means that you can't be with us,' he whispers. I let tears fall. The rest of my friends come over and join us in a hug.

'Thank you,' I croak.

'Come on, let's get out of this rain,' Alice says.

'Head in, I'll be there in a minute,' I tell them. They walk back to the cars. I stand in front of the grave. The soil has all been added back to it.

'I'm so sorry. You should never of died because me,' I say.

'No they shouldn't have,' Petunia says stepping beside me. I look at her blankly. 'Lily, come back with me. Forget about all that stupid magic. It can be normal again. Just come back and forget everything,' she pleads. Could I really do that? Could I forget about everything? No. I shouldn't have to be someone else to please my sister.

'Petunia, you know I can't do that…' I start.

'No, I don't want to hear anymore, if you can't do this then we can't be normal,' she says looking at me ferociously. Her gaze softens and she holds her hand out. I ignore it and hug her.

'Tuney, I love you, you will always be my big sister,' I tell her, tears forming.

'You too,' she whispers. I squeeze one last time and let go. We walk away for the last time. This is it. Everything is done. I'm separated from any normal things now. I sigh but don't look back. I meet my friends and go into the car. They join me but don't speak. I lean my head on James shoulder and sleep.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Petunia

I walk away from my little sister. Why couldn't she just be normal again? Everything was so much simpler when we were ten. I've lost my sister and parents. And none of them will ever come to my wedding. Daddy will never walk me down the aisle. Mummy won't help me get ready. Lily will never dance with me. At least we left with a hug.

'Come on Vernon,' I smile.

'Yes dear,' he says opening the car door for me. I sit down and lean my head on the window. Goodbye.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

_Though it's only been a short while I've never had a friend like you_

_But soon you will be leaving me_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Your love and understanding_

_Have brought me a new hope_

_I wish that I could keep you here_

_Tied to me with a rope_

_Why do you choose to leave me?_

_I ask with confusion and pain_

_Don't let me go back to feeling alone_

_When will I see you again?_

_The miles soon stretched between us_

_What will happen to this bond?_

_Will we reunite to find_

_That this special tie is gone?_

_So many questions I have_

_My heart filled with fear_

_Dreading you will leave me_

_And never shed a tear_

_Unlike this desperate aching_

_In my heart that won't let go_

_Which leads me now to tell you_

_Something you must know_

_The friendship you have given me  
The joy you bring my soul  
Has filled me with such strength  
And love once unforetold  
How can it be so short?  
This time we've spent together  
I thought you would remain here  
And love me 'til forever  
Sadly, wishful thinking  
As I now have come to see  
But remember please this thought  
When you think of me  
We may soon be separated  
But I'll remember, just the same  
Forever in my heart  
Is where you will remain  
I wish that when you leave  
We'd remain the best of friends  
You'll be in my thoughts  
'Till I see you again  
How can I say goodbye?  
No words, but just tears fall  
From my eyes and sobbing heart  
That knows you after all  
The hours spent together  
Will soon dwindle down to few  
Forcing me to let go  
And start this year anew  
Without you here to talk to  
Searching for a friendly face  
That knows all too well  
They can never be replaced_

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

**I don't own the poem as well. I thought it suited Petunia and Lily. Let me know what you think : )**


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling! :)

'Come on Lils, eat something!' Marlene pleads me at breakfast.

'I'm fine, I ate stuff earlier,' I tell her. This isn't exactly a lie. I did eat something this morning. I ate a one slice of toast. I haven't been hungry since my parents died. Marlene places the food back on the table with a sigh.

'Are you planning anything for later this year,' Alice asks. Oh, I have completely forgot about Hogsmeade trips and events.

'Not at the minute,' I say.

'What have you got now?' Sirius asks.

'Nothing, free period,' I say. Why are they asking me so many questions? It's actually a bit annoying.

'Same, I finished my task earlier than them,' Remus tells me.

'Funny, James has to go back and do his again,' I tell him.

'We better go, bye!' the rest of the group says.

'Do you want to go to the library?' Remus asks.

'Sure.' We start walking to the enormous library.

We walk in silence for a couple of minutes before Remus asks, 'how are you?'

I don't know how really to answer that, nobody has really asked. 'I'm … I don't know,' I tell him truthfully.

'Lily, things will get better,' he says. I smile and give him a hug.

'Thank you,' I tell him. 'Do you want to ditch the library and go to the lake?'

'Yes,' he smiles. We walk out of the front doors and down to the lake. We sit on the grass beside it.

'Remus, why did it happen?' I ask him searching his eyes.

He hesitates, 'I don't know, some times things happen that are awful. It seems like you will never be whole again, you never truly will though, but you become happy again. It may take a while and you may be reluctant but you need to accept that some people really do care for you and will look after you,' he says. I sense that he knows what he's talking about. I think this is how he felt when he was bitten. I give him a hug.

'Thank you, for understanding,' I tell him.

'Thank _you_,' he sighs. I stand up and walk to the very edge and remember that dark night. The night I nearly died. How could I say those things to James? The ice is starting to melt now leaving black spots on the white surface. Remus joins me.

'It's lovely, isn't it?' I ask him.

'Yeah, very … peaceful,' he says searching for the right word, to describe the beauty of the lake.

'Talking about peaceful, there really hasn't been many pranks this year,' I say with a small smile.

'That's true, do you have anything in mind,' he smiles, raising an eyebrow.

'Possibly.' I tell Remus about the prank. He stares in awe. I do have a wild side, you know. I'm not always so uptight!

'Lily, I can't believe you!' he says, 'wait 'til I tell the others!' I laugh. Soon enough a crowd of students come out, amongst them James and Sirius. They come down to join us. I walk over to James and give him a kiss. This is the first kiss I have given him in a while. He stares confused before giving me a hug.

'Guys, Lily came up with a prank,' Remus says before starting into the details. The two other boys stare at me with the same awed expression.

'Ms. Evans, head girl, prefect, I don't quite believe what I just heard!' Sirius laughs.

'That is why she's my girl,' James smiles. We walk back to the castle but James and Sirius stay behind whispering. I turn around and they stop abruptly.

'Are you coming?'

'We'll be there in a minute love,' James says. I walk back with Remus to find my other two best friends.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

James

Lily and Remus walk ahead but Padfoot and I stay behind. I turn to him and ask, 'are they here?' He nods in reply. We walk over to a bunch of Slytherins.

'What do you want?' Snivellus drawls.

'To talk to you of course,' Padfoot says with a fake smile. Snape throws us a disapproving look before turning back to his little group of mini death-eaters.

'I said we want to talk to you and your other little friends,' Sirius says.

'Just go Sirius!' Regulus shouts at him. Regulus is Sirius' younger brother in Slytherin. I know Sirius wants to stop him from becoming a death-eater and that's why we're here.

'Regulus, stay out of this. Stay out of _this_,' Sirius says almost pleading. Regulus drops his stony guard for a split second but it's enough for me to realise that he's in too deep to get out.

'Come on Pads let's go,' I say.

'Going so soon?' Yaxley laughs.

'Without letting us give you a little present?' Travers joins in.

'No thank you, we don't really like presents from people such as yourselves,' I say. We turn to walk away but a stunning spell comes right past the side of my face.

'When someone has there back turned?' Sirius yells shooting a bat bogey hex at Yaxley, which he narrowly dodges. We launch into a duel. We are heavily outnumbered but we hold them off. Soon the rest of our group joins us.

'Why, James?' Lily asks exasperated.

'At least your mudblood girlfriend will protect you!' Yaxley taunts. How dare he! I use all of the anger I can muster into a Stupefy spell. He flies backwards and lies still.

'Good one James!' Sirius shouts over laughing. He misses a hex by Travers. Marlene shoots one back and hits him. He stumbles backwards.

'I'll get you McKinnon. Watch your back!' he shouts angrily. We walk away. After a short walk away Lily turns on Sirius and I.

'Why were you near them! Who started it! You are in so much trouble!' she screams.

'Lily my lovely fl…' Sirius starts but Lily interrupts him.

'NO! Tell me the truth now before you both get detention for the next month!'

'We wanted to talk to Regulus but then Yaxley shot a stunning spell at me when my back was turned and then you know … this happened,' I explain.

She narrows her eyes, 'twenty points from Gryffindor!'

'Awk Lily,' Sirius whines.

'Each!'

I look at Sirius when Lily turns back around. We smile and air high-five.

**Sorry it took so long, I just couldn't think where to go. Let me know what you think please. : ) **


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Harry Potter! Thanks to everyone who r&r&f&a! **

'Are you ready to go?' I ask James when he comes down the stairs from his bedroom.

'Sure, today is going to be great!' he smiles with a mischievous glint in his eyes. We walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast on the sunny Saturday morning. When we take our place our friends soon join us.

'Have you got everything?' James asks. Remus and Sirius nod. We eat our breakfast quickly, so we can put our plan into action as soon as possible. When we finish we all share excited looks. I can't believe I'm breaking the rules like this! It's quite exciting!

'Ready?' I ask. They nod. We all start doing charms pointing at the slytherin table. Suddenly we hear shrieks coming from the other end of the hall. The Slytherins stand up looking for the source of the prank. The hall breaks out into laughter at their uniform. They are wearing red and gold robes, on the back in gold letters are the word Gryffindor. Underneath that in smaller letters there is a list of names. It reads _from, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Flower. _I break into laughter at the sight of their horrified faces. They try to remove it but Remus' sticking charms works like a, well, charm! We glance at the Staff table to see some professors stifling a laugh. Even McGonagall can't help but give a small smile. We high five each other. Marlene and Alice look at me shocked.

'You were part of this?' Marlene chokes out. I laugh but nod.

'Lily Evans! You're head girl! I can't believe you're sinking down to these immature marauders levels,' she said copying my voice. I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow.

'What did you think?' Sirius asks.

'I think you should run because McGonagall's coming over,' Marlene smirks. I hear Sirius gulp.

'Minnie, can I help you?' Sirius asks.

'Black, you call me Professor,' she said sternly.

'Whatever you want,' he said giving her a wink. She purses her lips.

'Do you happen to know who pulled this prank?' she asks.

'Are you saying that we did this?' James asks in mock horror.

'Not at all Potter, I just asked if you know who came up with this.'

'Professor, it was all me,' I blurt out. She looks at me in surprise.

'Ms. Evans! I can't quite believe this!'

'Wait a second you're not taking all the credit! I helped!' Sirius cries out.

'Me too!' James and Remus say after.

'Well, detention this evening with me at seven o'clock in my room, don't be late,' she says walking off. When she leaves the marauders turn to me in worry. My first detention!

'You shouldn't of said anything! We would of took the blame!' Remus says. I burst out laughing. They stare confused.

'What? It was worth it!' I giggle. They laugh.

'Let's get to class,' Marlene says. We pack up our stuff and leave for class. We walk past some grumpy Slytherins. I really need to hold into this laughter.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Detention

'Tonight you'll be reorganizing my room. You need to take down these posters and put these up,' she says pointing at a stack of posters.

'Sure thing, Minnie,' James says. She narrows her eyes at him. She sits back down at her desk, marking papers.

'Right you start taking down this side and I'll start here,' I say indicating different walls.

'Lils, relax! Let's just do it together,' Sirius says.

'But it's more organized this way,' I say raising my eyebrows.

'You really are new to this!' James laughs. I stomp over to my wall and start taking down the posters.

'Lily, are you a witch?' Remus asks. I nod confused. He points to my wand and demonstrates by waving his wand and the posters fly down. Oh. I take out my wand and take the posters down. I lay them in a neat pile beside the new posters. I then start putting up the new posters. They are all about the different transfiguration spells and what jobs use transfiguration. I wonder what job I'll get after school. I haven't really thought hard about it. Oh no!

'Boys, what are you doing?' I shout. They stare confused.

'We're putting up the posters,' James offers.

'Those are the ones I just took down. Take them off now!' They lift their wands about to take it down, 'without magic!' I see McGonagall smile a little out of the corner of my eye. I return to put the posters back up. By the time we're finished it's eight o'clock.

'That's it, thank you,' McGonagall says. They boys smile and walk out.

'Professor, can I have a word?' I ask timidly.

'Of course, take a seat,' she gestures to the one beside her desk. 'What is it?'

'I was just wondering what job I will be taking after school, I really don't know,' I say.

'Well, I know you are top of your class in all your subjects, so you have many options,' she begins. 'How do you feel about being a healer?'

'Well, I'm not to good with veins and blood,' I start.

She smiles, 'me too, how about a worker in the ministry?'

'Definitely not! It's corrupt, half of them are too scared to go against Voldemort and the other are on his side!' She nods in agreement.

'An auror?' Hmm, an auror? 'Your potions could come in useful with medicines, transfiguration for disguise, arthimancy for decoding messages and charms for emm, charms,' she says. I nod. Yes, I can imagine myself as an auror.

'Thank you Professor,' I smile. She nods.

'Goodnight,' she says. I leave the room and find James outside.

'Think I'm leaving you alone again?' he smirks but he has a hint of seriousness in his voice.

'Thanks,' I say. I reach for his hand and entwine our fingers. We walk up to our common room talking about our prank. I give him a kiss before going to bed. I slip into my pyjamas and lie in my bed and pray for no more nightmares to haunt me tonight again.

**That's it. By the way, I initially was going to put Peter in but I never found a way to introduce him into it. Let me know what you think : )**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Harry Potter, ob-viously!**

It has been two months since we pulled he prank, which means it's now the end of May. Many birthdays have passed between those two months. But now the castle isn't as carefree, the tension is building with the end of year quidditch, exams and the house cup. In fact many people have been duelling in the corridors, which means a lot of detentions have been given out. Honestly the amount of time wasted in detention when they should be studying for the exams.

My N.E.W.T's are coming very soon, one week and three days to be exact! I have been furiously revising and practicing for my exams. I have been doing a couple more classes than everyone else. I have charms, potions, transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, arthimancy, ancient runes and astronomy. It had been a tough job trying to persuade McGonagall to let me do seven N.E.W.T's. I have been a bit short-tempered lately because lack of sleep.

'Lily, relax! Come outside!' Marlene said pulling my hand.

'Marlene, you know how important these are. I've got to study two more subjects than you!' I say urgently. She sighs and sits on the sofa in a huff. I take a deep breath, 'where's Sirius?'

'He's somewhere, I don't know!' she sighs. Sirius usually does this when he gets stressed. He takes off and walks around and usually meets some girls but he wouldn't do that on Marly. Would he? I sit beside her against my wishes.

'Marly, don't worry. He really likes you!' I comfort her.

'But it's him! You know what he's like, Lils!' she says slumping her shoulders. I put my arm around her.

'Test me?' I ask, changing the subject. She nods and reaches for my notes.

'What spell reveals invisible ink?'

'Aparecium,' I say brightly. She nods.

'Reveals last spell on a wand?'

'Prior Incantatem,' she nods again.

'And what counters it?' she asks raising an eyebrow.

'Emm, deletrius?' I say uncertain.

'You are correct!' she laughs using her game show voice. 'What is the charm that keeps a secret with someone?'

'Fidelius,' I say. I hate the thought of being in the position where you need to trust someone so much with your secrets. But it is a lifesaver, most of the time. Marly nods.

'Well done Lils, anything else?'

'That's okay, thanks,' I smile. 'Why don't you go meet Alice? I'll meet you outside when I'm done.'

'Ok, see you soon,' she says jumping off the sofa. She walks out the portrait door. I settle back down to my revision. I take some notes in my book.

_Avada kedavra is an unforgivable curse. It murders the opponent instantly. Alfred Spinks, a ghost, reported that his life was over a second after the green curse hit him. _

That is one thing, at least my parents didn't suffer, I hope. I sigh and close the book and put it in my bag. I open the door and walk straight into someone.

'Sirius!'

'Sorry Lils,' he says.

'What's the matter?' I ask, looking at his furrowed brow.

'It's nothing, I'm fine,' he says trying to smile.

'Sirius,' I sigh. I take him over to the sofa and pat the seat beside me. He takes it hesitantly.

'I've done something bad,' he starts looking at his hands.

'You didn't, please say you didn't,' I sigh. He looks at me. I stare at his grey eyes, usually mischievous but the light had gone out.

'I didn't mean to, it just happened!' he tried to explain.

'You shouldn't have just happened! This will break Marlene!' I say frustrated.

'I'm sorry, I'm an idiot!' he says putting his head in his hands. I put my arm around his shoulder comfortingly. I know he really didn't mean to kiss someone else, the girl probably came onto him. I've learned not to judge kisses without the full story.

'Lily, what am I going to do?' he says a tear falling onto his smooth face.

'Don't worry,' I say pulling him into a hug. He wraps his arms around my waist and puts his head on my shoulder. I hear the portrait door creak open. James walks in and looks at the two of us. I put my finger up to my mouth and signal him to be quiet. He nods, hearing the strangled sobs coming from the dark-haired boy on my shoulder. He sits down beside us. Sirius sits up startled, he rubs frantically at his eyes.

'What's wrong mate?' James asks concerned.

'I kissed another girl,' he says. James eyes widen.

'You did what?' he says.

'James, let's listen to the full story, we don't want to jump to conclusions,' I say sternly. Sirius lets out a bark of laughter.

'You'd know all about that, Lils!' I glare at him and tell him to continue.

'Well I was walking and then this sixth year, just came around the corner and said there was something really cool in the classroom, so I followed her and then she kissed me in the classroom!' I said frustrated.

I sigh, 'stupid girl!' I hiss.

'Just explain to Marlene!' James says, almost asks. I nod in agreement.

'She'll understand, don't worry,' I say. He nods.

'Thanks guys,' he says. He walks over to the portrait door and leaves nervously.

'Thanks Lils,' James says.

'For what,' I ask confused.

'For understanding Padfoot, he might not show it but he really appreciates it,' he explains.

'Sirius is like a brother now, I need to protect him, I need to protect all of you!'

'I hop you don't see me as a brother,' James smirks.

'Nope,' I say leaning in to kiss him. We sit there kissing for a few minutes before the portrait door bursts open.

'I'm sorry!' Sirius shouts.

'Leave me alone!' Marlene screams at him. James and I let go of each other and share dismayed looks.

'Marly, calm down,' I say.

'Calm down? CALM DOWN! Do you know what he's done?' she shouts.

'He didn't do anything, she came onto him,' I tell her. She looks at me shocked.

'I can't believe you!' she shouts at me.

'Marlene, don't shout at Lils! She didn't do anything!' James says protectively. I put my hand on his arm and shake my head.

'Come on Marly, let's go to my room,' I sigh. She looks at me cautiously but then walks ahead to my room. I turn to Sirius and mouth 'Don't worry.'

When we reach my room I sit down on my bed and Marly joins me. She lies back and lets out a muffled scream from behind her hands. I lie beside her and hug her.

'He really didn't do anything, he told me everything,' I say sincerely.

'I know but it just hurts,' she says looking at me.

'I know but that's because you love him, you don't want anyone else to be with him,' I say wisely.

'I really do you know. Love him.'

'Then go tell him,' I say smiling. She looks nervous. 'Trust me,' I smile. She stands up and walks over to my door. As she opens it she turns to me and thanks me. I roll my eyes and smile. I walk to the bottom of the stairs and motion James to come over. He walks over to me and puts an arm around my waist. I smile up at him and then look over to Marlene and Sirius.

'Mars bar, I'm sorry,' he says sadly. She goes over to him and hits him. I stare confused.

'You, Sirius Black, are an idiot… but I love you,' she says reaching up to him and kissing him passionately. When they break apart Sirius looks at her happily.

'I love you too,' he laughs.

'By the way if you ever call me Mars bar again, I will hurt you so bad, you're pretty little face will be unrecognisable!'

'You really think I have a pretty face?' he says tilting his head. Marlene rolls her eyes and kisses him again.

**Chapter 28! Let me know what you think pretty please! : ) **


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Harry Potter! I wish I did but I don't. Thanks for everyone reviewing.

Exams! Today is the first day of Exams. I am so nervous, today I've got defence against the dark arts. Professor Pincuper has been a wonderful professor, much better than some of the others we've had in our time at Hogwarts. I lift my bag and books and walk down to the great hall for my exam. As I walk down the stairs I read over my notes. When I get to the great hall I take my assigned seat. Professor Pincuper stands up, 'you have two hours for you theory paper. Please write on the sheet and remember your names. No names means automatic zero. Understood?' A mumble of yes' echo around the hall. 'Good, start when I say.' The tests fly to us and sit in front of us. 'You may begin!' he announces.

I open my test quickly. _Describe the imperius curse__. _Okay, not to hard.

_When the imperius curse is cast it makes the caster in control of the victim. They can make them do anything they want. It is very difficult to detect an imperius curse because the victim will still look the same. It can, however, be detected by a change of routine. Dark wizards are known to hide behind others using the imperius curse. The imperius curse is an unforgivable and you can serve a life sentence in Askaban according to the severity of the actions of the victim. The spell for the imperius curse is 'imperio'. _That should do. I continue the paper writing about inferi and hexes. One hour and forty minutes through I finish the paper. I look over the paper thoroughly. I adjust a few of my answers.

'Times up!' Pincuper shouts. The papers shoot up from the desk and form two neat stacks on his desk. 'You may leave!' The sound of chairs creaking and a hum of sighs fill the hall. I walk over to James' desk and pull him up.

'How did you do?' I ask curious. Defence is one of James' favourites.

'All right I hope. I really need to get at least exceeds expectations to be an auror,' he tells me. I nod.

'You'll do great I bet,' I say giving him an encouraging smile.

'Thank Lils. How'd you do, obviously great!'

'Ha ha, I thought it was fine. There really wasn't anything that hard on it. But I revised a lot,' I say truthfully.

'No kidding,' he laughs. I hit him playfully on the shoulder. 'Let's go.' We walk out of the hall hand in hand. What a change since the last important exams we had. We meet everybody else by the lake.

'How'd you find it?' I ask them.

'Fine, not too bad, eh,' they say back. I nod in agreement.

'Let's get something to eat,' Sirius says happily. We all roll our eyes at Sirius. We walk to the kitchens and grab a large plate of food. We eat and talk about the exams. We have our practical defence exam tomorrow. I'm quite nervous because this won't be half as bad as what it's really like out there.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

I walk down to the hall with my friends and join the queue for the practical exam. The line is fairly quiet, with most people being extremely nervous.

'Marlene McKinnon!' A voice calls out. Marlene walks into the hall nervously. We hear a couple of cries from the hall but it's over sooner than we think. Marlene must have exited a different way because she doesn't come through the door again. 'Lily Evans!' I take a deep breath and walk through the door alert and cautious. I walk to the centre of the room.

'Stupefy!' my professor cries out.

'Protego!' I return quickly. The spell bounces off my shield immediately. 'Expelliarmus!' My professor's wand flies over to me.

'Well done!' he smiles. The room turns icy cold and a mist fills the air. Dementors! I get my wand at the ready and think of happy memories. A warm feeling starts to tingle inside me.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' I shout. A silvery doe shoots out of my wand. It chases the Dementors back. I can't believe I conjured a full body patronus. I've only done twice before! Pincuper makes them disappear. He points towards the wardrobe and turn around quickly. Boggarts. The door opens and a whizzing sound starts before landing on my worst nightmare. My friends lying in front of me. Dead. I stare in horror for a few seconds before I shout 'riddikulus!' My friend's jump up and shout got you. They then disappear.

'That's all Lily,' he says. I walk out of the door that Marlene exited. When I get out Marlene's waiting for me.

'How was it?' she asks eagerly.

'Good, I got everything,' I say happily.

'Same, I didn't get full body patronus but it was strong,' she says equally happy. 'Did you?'

'Yes, I got my doe,' I tell her. The first time I ever cast a patronus was in fourth year, I never told anyone, I like to have one thing I can do that nobody knows about. We chat for a while before Alice joins us. We ask her the same questions, as for everybody after her. When we all finish we head up to the heads' common room. The only people who managed to do a full body patronus were James, Remus and I.

'What is your patronus Remus?' I ask.

'A wolf,' he replies simply.

'James?' Marlene asks.

'A stag.'

'Really?' I say astounded.

'Yes, why?'

'Lily's is a doe!' Alice says excitedly.

'Why does that matter?' Sirius asks.

'The doe is the female version of a stag! This obviously must mean you're perfect for each other!' Marlene explains. James smiles at me.

'I've been trying to tell you for ages that we were perfect for each other!' James smirks.

'Oh, shut up!' I laugh.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

I sit on the red comfy chair in my common room and revise from my textbook. James kisses my cheek and sits down beside me. I smile and close my eyes.

'James, I need to study!' I protest half-heartedly.

'You haven't got another exam for one day!' he returns. ' You need to relax.'

'Half and hour, ok?' I sigh.

'Whatever you want,' he winks. I lie down beside him on the sofa. He wraps his arm around me. 'Lily, I love you,' he murmurs.

'I love you too, James. I love you so much!' I say before kissing him. He shares my enthusiasm. We lie like that for an hour at least. My textbook lying forgotten on the floor.

**That's that! Let me know what you think please! : )**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Harry Potter! Thanks for anyone who reads, reviews, favourites, alerts. : )**

Last day of exams! Hallelujah! I've got charms today, I'm not too worried because it's my favourite subject. I walk into my bathroom and run a hot bath. When it's full I slide into the hot bubbly water. The hot water loosens my muscles and I relax. The stress evaporates with steam. About half an hour later I get out reluctantly. I wrap the fluffy towel around me and brush my teeth. I walk into my room and magically dry my hair. I get dressed into my robes and walk downstairs to meet James for breakfast.

'Morning Lils,' he says happily.

'Morning,' I say cheerfully. James and the other marauders are planning a party tonight for end of the exams. I'm excited because I don't have to study!

'Ready to go?' he asks.

'Yep,' I say locking are hands together. We walk down to the great hall and meet our friends there. I take a seat between James and Remus. I fill my plate with toast, bacon and an egg. We tuck in gratefully, I didn't realise how hungry I was. I look up and see Dorcas Meadowes staring over at Remus. When she notices I'm looking she looks down and a rosy colour creeps across her cheeks. I smile and get up, 'I'll be back in a minute,' I tell James. I walk over to my Ravenclaw friend.

'Hi Lily,' she says greeting me.

'Hi Dorcas,' I smile. She budges up and let's me have a seat. 'Thanks. Dorcas I saw you looking over at Remus, do you like him?'

She splutters, 'what? Em no…' I raise and eye brow.

'Really?'

'Fine I do!' she bursts out. I laugh.

'That's all, thanks,' I say getting up and joining my own table, leaving a very confused Dorcas behind. A sit back down on my original seat. I lean over to Remus.

'Remus look up,' I whisper. He looks confused but does it anyone. He meets Dorcas' eyes. She gives him a short wave, which he returns kindly. She then drops her gaze and blushes. I lean over again, 'Remus, I thought you were the smart marauder!'

'What do you mean?'

'At least the others know when someone likes them!' I explain exasperatedly. He looks at me in shock.

'Really? Does she like me?' he asks amazed. I roll my eyes and nod. He let's a small smile sneak onto his face. I roll my eyes and nudge him. I look between him and Dorcas.

'Oh,' he says. He gets up and walks over to the Ravenclaw table. I smile at their exchange. I see Dorcas nodding and smiling. Remus returns a minute later with a smile on his scarred face.

'Well?' I prompt when he takes his seat.

'You couldn't make a Hogsmeade trip this weekend?' he smiles. I nod and give him a hug.

'I'm so happy for you!' I squeal. The rest of the group turn to give me confused looks.

'Lily, how come you always hug my friends but never me?' James asks jokingly.

'Because I like them more than you!' I reply smirking.

'How dare you!' He shouts and starts to tickle me.

'James… stop! Stop!' I squeal between bursts of laughter. Eventually when tears start to roll down my eyes he stops. I hit him. ' That's why I like your friends better than you,' I say.

'Are you sure?' he sayings holding up his hands getting ready to attack. I shake my head. 'Good!'

'Anyway, Remus is going out with Dorcas!' I say happily. The girl's aww and the boys pat Remus on the back.

'Nice choice, Moony!' Sirius says looking at Dorcas. Marlene hits him on the shoulder. 'What? I'm complimenting my friend!' We all narrow are eyes at him. 'What is this pick on Padfoot day?'

'No, it's exam day!' I say looking at the time. We all exit the great hall so it can be changed into an exam room. I sit on the stairs and go over my notes. It doesn't look too hard I'll be fine! The doors open a short while later and we're called in. I take my familiar seat, which I've had for the past two weeks.

'Good morning. Do not write on your papers until I instruct you to.' I sends the papers whizzing towards us. It lands with thunk on my desk.

'Good luck! You may begin!' he announces in his squeaky voice. For the final time I open the exam paper and begin.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

'How do you think you did?' Marlene asks.

'I thought it was quite easy!' I say happily. She rolls her eyes and smiles.

'Of course _you_ would!' I laugh.

'What about you?'

'I thought it was quite hard actually.' Oh no, now I feel that I found it easy, I got everything wrong!

'You did fine, I bet!' I tell her confidently. She smiles half-heartedly. We go over to meet the rest of the group.

'We're finished, we're done, ha!' Sirius sings joyfully.

'Why do I love him again?' Marlene asks jokingly.

'Hey!' Sirius cries in mock outrage.

'I'm only kidding, come here,' Marlene coos. They start kissing.

'Blerghh!' Alice comments.

'Blerghh indeed!' James says.

'Let's go!' Alice shouts. James follows her. I stay behind with Frank.

'Hi, I haven't talked to you in ages!' I tell him.

'I know, it has been ages. Exams fault,' he laughs. I nod in agreement.

'My excuse for everything now.'

'Lily, I have something very big to tell you but don't say anything,' Frank starts.

'I won't.'

'I am going to propose to Alice.'

'AHHHHH! Oh Merlin! I'm so happy for you!' I say hugging him.

He laughs, 'I've got the ring, I just don't know when to do it!'

'Tonight at the party,' I suggest.

'That's what I was thinking, could you help me, you know, could you decorate it and play Alice's favourite song?' he asks.

'Of course, awk, you two are so perfect!'

'I think you are more excited about this than Alice will be!' he laughs.

'Let's get to work!' We race up to the common room, which is surprisingly empty. Everyone must be outside. We get the mini-bar set up, clear the chairs and table to one side and get the music ready. We put Alice's favourite flowers, daisies, around the room. By the time it's finished it looks lovely.

'Thanks Lily,' he smiles.

'No problem, if you never need anything, I'm here,' I tell him smiling. He smiles as well. 'Frank, can I see the ring?'

'Sure,' he says. He pulls out a silver ring with diamantes around it.

'It's beautiful!' I tell him.

'Thanks.' We go outside and meet our friends and a very unsuspecting Alice. I can't wait for the party!

**Done! Over 40 reviews, you are so nice! Let me know what you think please! : ) **


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Harry Potter! Thanks for reviewing!**

'Come on guys!' I shout at Marlene and Alice. They came to my room to get ready. I'm a short, fitted black dress, Marlene a short, gold dress and Alice is wearing a white flowing dress which come down to her knees.

'We're coming!' Marlene shouts. Two minutes later we're ready to leave. I turn off the lights and leave close the portrait door.

'Can you believe we're never coming back to Hogwarts after we graduate!' Alice says.

'I know, we've practically lived her half our lives. We need to stay in touch,' I say making sure they promise.

'Deal,' they say in unison. We reach the Gryffindor common room a short while later. We enter the room and find quite full.

'Cool, my favourite!' Alice says pointing at the flowers. I smile knowingly.

'I'm going to go find James,' I tell them. They nod and I walk off in search of my boyfriend. I push through a crowd of students from different houses. I even get a couple of spins from bad dancers. I finally find James behind the bar with Sirius.

'Lils,' James says when he spots me. He comes over and gives my kiss.

'Hi James,' I say wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiles, his lopsided smile.

'Do you want a drink?' he asks.

'Firewhiskey, please.' He goes over to the bar and pours me a firewhiskey. I follow him over and say hi to Sirius. James hands me my firewhiskey. I down it quickly. Sirius and James stare at me wildly. I roll my eyes at them.

'Sirius, Marlene's by the fire and she looks good. I wouldn't want to be leaving her alone with all these boys around,' I tell him winking.

'Do not fair maiden, I am coming for you,' he says charging through the dancing crowd. I laugh.

'Let's dance,' I tell James. He takes my hand and leads me across to the dance floor.

'Thanks for doing this,' he says gesturing around the room.

'It was my pleasure, Frank helped me,' I say even though it's the other way around.

'Did he? I'll thank him later,' he assures me. We dance for about half an hour. The party is really getting into swing now.

'Excuse me James, could I steal Lily for a minute,' Frank asks.

'Sure,' he says passing my hand over to him. 'Do you need a drink?' he asks us both.

'Yes please, firewhiskey,' Frank and I say in unison. James walks off to get us drinks.

'Is it time?' I ask. He nods. I give him a big hug.

'This is going to be awesome!' I say excitedly. He laughs.

'Thanks for helping me,' he says.

'No problem! I'll go get the music,' I say. He nods. I walk over to the music speakers and stop them. James walks over to me.

'What!' the group shouts.

'Excuse me, could you please just hold on for a minute or two!' I announce. The group mumbles. I turn Alice's favourite song on low. James raises his eyebrows but I shake my head. I point at Frank. The crowd also turns to stare. Frank walks over to Alice. I take a breath in and smile.

'What is she doing?' Alice asks. Frank smiles.

'Helping me.'

'Wha…' Alice starts but gasps when Frank goes down on one knee. I grasp James hand.

'Alice, you are amazing. The nicest, prettiest, most perfect girl I've ever met in my life. Will you marry me?'

'Uh… me?' she asks. The crowd giggles. Frank smiles and nods. 'YES!' she squeals. The crowd bursts into applause. Frank stands up and kisses Alice, after slipping on the ring. I stare at James and smile. He smiles back happily. I run over to the Alice and so does Marlene.

'AHHHHHH!' we scream.

'I know!' Alice says, scrunching her shoulders and nose in happiness.

'Thanks Lily,' Frank says.

'No problem,' I say giving him a hug.

'You knew?' Marlene and Alice say shocked.

'Yep, found out this morning. Helped Frank with the decorations and music and stuff,' I say happily.

'Thanks Lily!' Alice says giving me a hug. Marlene joins in to make a group hug.

'Congrats!' shout the Marauders.

'Thanks,' Alice says giving each of them a hug. A group of people come over to congratulate. The rest of our group escape the tide of people. Dorcas comes over and stands beside Remus.

'That was so sweet,' she says.

'I know. I can't wait 'til their wedding!' Marlene says excitedly. I nod as well.

'Come on, Lily let's dance!' James says leading back to the dance floor. Someone must have turned the music back on.

'I can't believe that Frank did that,' James says, spinning me.

'I know, they're so perfect together,' I say happily. We talk and dance and kiss the night away. In the wee hours of the morning, James and I go back to our common room.

'Lily, I love you.'

'I love you too, James,' I smile. We sit in the common room for a while relaxing and kissing. A short while later we go up to James' room and go to sleep. I cuddle up to James and fall asleep peacefully.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

We sit down in the great hall happily. Today's a Hogsmeade day. We have had a tide of people over to our table to congratulate Alice and Frank. Even the teachers have smiled down. McGonagall walks over with a smile.

'Good morning, I think congratulations are in order,' McGonagall smiles. Alice and Frank smile back. 'Congratulations, you really are very nice people, I hope you'll be very happy.'

'Thanks Professor,' they say simultaneously. McGonagall then returns to the staff table.

'Even McGonagall's smiling!' Sirius says exasperated. I hit him.

'McGonagall is really nice. She does smile … sometimes,' I tell him off. He nods in a childish manner. I roll my eyes at him. I look over at Franks and Alice. They were close before but they're practically joined at the hip.

'Are you ready, future Mrs. Longbottom?' I smirk. She nods. We are going to go have a look at dresses today. I'm super excited.

'By the way, Lily and Marlene, would you mind being my bridesmaids?' she smirks. AHH!

'I don't know, I'll have to check if I'm available,' I joke, 'just kidding YES!' I shout. Marlene nods in agreement, still a bit shocked. This is going to be amazing!

**Done! Let me know what you think please! : )**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for r&r&f&a.**

The school has been a frantic rush the past few days. It's nearly the end of school. Two days and I'll never walk through the doors again. It's sad but exciting, I have a whole new world of magic to explore. Also, Alice's and Frank's wedding is going to be the second week of summer, so, super excited it for that!

'Lily, we're going to be late!' James tells me, looking at his watch. Tonight is the last Slughorn party. Ever!

'I'm surprised, I thought you would be trying to hold me back!' I laugh. I take his hand and he leads me along the narrow, twisting corridors to the dungeons. I adjust my purple dress before walking into the party.

'Miss. Evans, I'm so glad you're here! You too Potter,' he says cheerfully, brandishing a fizzing glass of purple liquid.

'Nice to see you Professor, thank you for inviting us,' I say politely.

'Not at all, you are going to be great, I know these things,' he giggles. Professor has been making these predictions for years. I am part of the slug club. I grab James' hand and slip over to the drink table. I meet Marlene and Sirius, Alice and Frank, Remus and Hestia.

'Hi,' I say grabbing a drink and downing it.

'Hi Lily, hi James' they chorus.

'I think we should liven this party up! A dance Marlene?' Sirius asks.

'I'm not drunk enough yet!' she says seriously. Sirius laughs.

'Lily?' he asks raising an eyebrow.

'Sure,' I say taking his hand. He smirks at James and takes me to the dance floor. He flicks his wand and a more upbeat song comes on. He takes my hand and spins me. I twirl around happily. We dance weirdly for the next couple of minutes in silence. Slowly a small crowd come on.

'See, we are the heart of the party!' he laughs.

'Yes we are,' I say grabbing his hand and swaying quickly. He lets out his famous bark of laughter. He is really like his animagus from. I will miss him.

'What's the matter Lily?' he asks concerned.

'It's just, I'll miss you all and everything else in Hogwarts,' I sigh.

'Lils, we'll always be friends. We'll see each other all the time,' he says giving me a hug.

'Thanks Sirius,' I say giving him a light squeeze. He smiles down at me and takes my hand.

'Drink?' he asks. I nod in reply. We walk over to the table and pour random drinks into our cup. Hands slip around my waist and I put my head onto the intruders shoulder. I take a deep breath and James' scent comes towards me.

'Hi James,' I murmur.

'Hi Lils,' he says lightly. I turn around to face him. 'You look great by the way,' he smiles.

'Thanks, you're not too bad yourself,' I laugh. 'Come on, it's time to eat,' I say guiding him over to the table. I take the seat beside Alice. James takes the seat between Sirius and me.

'Thank you for coming, tonight is the last party for some of you. I would just like to thank you all for attending my party all these years. I'm sure we'll see each other again and I know you'll all go on to great things. I have a present for each of my leaving members,' he says swaying. He reaches into a bag beside him and lifts out small wrapped parcels. He passes them to each of us. I open my quickly. Inside I find a gold pen with emeralds at the top. It has my name engraved on it.

'Thank you professor,' I smile.

'Not at all, my dear!' he giggles. Everyone else thanks the professor after. Afterwards we start on our delicious meal. When we finish, we are free to leave. I stay behind with my friends as the other members leave. I walk over to my professor, 'thank you professor,' I say giving him a hug.

'Not at all, dear. It's been a pleasure teaching you all these years,' he smiles.

'Well, goodbye Professor,' I say sadly. I know he can be a bit strange at times but he is a very good and kind professor.

'Goodbye Lily,' he replies equally sadly. I give him one last smile before leaving the slug club for the last time.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Today is the penultimate day at Hogwarts for me. Today we're getting our class photo and yearbooks. Also tonight is the night of our formal. Each girl from their own house will were a dress reflecting their house colours. Red dress with my red hair. Hope it will look not too bad. I've tried it on briefly once. Anyway, I'm putting on my robes now for our class photo. I stare at myself in my mirror. It's sad, really sad. I even let a few tears fall. I pull myself together though and walk downstairs to meet my friends.

'Ready?' I ask.

'Ready,' they say in unison. I laugh and walk out of the portrait door with them following behind. We make our way down to the Great Hall. We get a house picture and a year picture with all houses. I walk over to McGonagall.

'Are we ready Professor?' I ask.

'Yes, I think so, everyone is here,' she smiles. I walk over to the crowd of Gryffindors.

'Ok, everyone get into our places, it's time,' I shout at the group. They nod and walk into the positions. Our group stands in a line at the front and we hold each other's hands. McGonagall stands in the back middle with the rest of our house. We all smile at the magic camera and the camera clicks. Music comes on and we start to dance. The camera clicks again. Finally we all make funny faces and the camera clicks again.

'That's it, thank you,' McGonagall announces. We all go back into our groups.

'Right year picture,' I announce clapping my hands. The head students have to stand in the middle. Oh dear, I hate pictures! We get into blocks of our house. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. James and I stand in the middle. I grasp James hand and smile up at him, he smiles back. Click! Oh no, I wasn't ready! I smile at the camera. Click! This time we do our funny faces. Click! Done.

'Thank you, now we will be doing individual pictures for your yearbooks!' McGonagall informs us. 'Your name will be called, when it's your turn.'

We wait for our names to be called. They're doing it by house. Gryffindor goes second. Alice, Marlene and I touch up our make-up while the boys talk about the quidditch cup.

'Two weeks to the big day,' I say excitedly.

'I know, I'm so excited! This is so big! We have got an apartment we're renting until we get our house,' Alice says. Oh Merlin, I haven't got any idea were I'm going to live.

'What about you Lils?' Marlene asks.

'Hmm?' I say looking up at her.

'Where are you going after Hogwarts?' Marlene asks innocently.

'I don't know,' I tell her. She smiles sadly.

'You can always stay with me,' she says.

'Thanks,' I smile.

'Lily Evans!' a voice calls. I stand up and fix my robes and hair. I walk over to the side of the wall where the camera is. I sit on the stool and take a nervous breath. My friends walk behind the camera and start making silly faces.

'Guys,' I laugh. I let out a true, happy smile. The camera goes click.

**Let me know what you think please! : )**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

'Lils, can you pass me the straighteners?' Marlene asks. I pick up the black straighteners and pass them to her. I continue applying my makeup. In half an hour our formal is going to start.

'Right, can you zip up my dress?' Alice asks us. We walk over and pull the zip up.

'Alice, you look lovely!' we tell her. It's true, she really does. She's wearing a long red dress that drops at the back. It's beautiful.

'I'm going to put mine on,' I tell them. Marlene already has hers on. Hers is a short red dress that reaches just above the knee. It goes out at the waist. Again beautiful. I put on my long red dress. Part of the back is cut out and has tiny pieces of gold around it. I put on my gold necklace and bracelet.

'Lils, you look lovely,' they say. I blush and smile.

'Let's go,' Marlene says excitedly. I take one last look in the mirror before following my friends downstairs. The boys said they would meet us at the bottom of the stairs before the Great Hall. We walk down the moving stairs with an air of excitement surrounding us. Finally we reach the great Hall Stairs. I walk over to James with a smile. He smiles back at me and gives me a kiss.

'You look beautiful,' he whispers into my ear.

I smirk, 'thanks.' He laughs lightly and walks me into the red hall. It's a real sight. The different house colours in little groups. We take a seat at our marked table. First we get food and then we can party. I sit beside James. I point over to Remus and Dorcas. Dorcas looks really lovely. She's wearing a very elegant blue dress.

'They're so sweet together,' I smile. James rolls his eyes at me. 'What?'

'Girls,' he laughs. It hit him playfully on the shoulder. Our table consists of me and James, Sirius and Marly, Alice and Frank, Remus and Dorcas. Mary MacDonald is with a Jamie Besome in Hufflepuff. They're sitting at the table opposite us.

'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoy your evening tonight,' Dumbledore announces. 'Please, begin,' he says as our feast appears. We all eat quickly, ready to party. 'You know, I was going to wear a gold suit tonight so me and Marlene would be the full Gryffindor colours, James was all for it as well but Remus says you wouldn't like it,' Sirius tells us.

I turn to Remus and Dorcas, 'sorry Dorcas but I love you Remus,' I say sincerely. Dorcas laughs and smiles at Remus.

'Can you believe tomorrow's our last day at Hogwarts. Forever!' Alice exclaims.

'I know. It's so strange, not seeing you everyday! Well, actually the more I think about it…' I joke.

'Hey!' they all shout in mock outrage. I stick my tongue out at them. Dumbledore stands up and observes the crowd fondly before clapping his hands. The plates disappear before us. Celeste Werbeck, a young singer, who left Hogwarts about two years ago, stands up.

'Hello everyone! Are you ready for a great night?' she shouts at us. The crowd screams in excitement. She laughs and then starts singing with her band. We spread out and start dancing. Alice, Marlene and me form our own group and start dancing. We twirl each other and dance.

'Lily, I think James wants you,' Alice tells me. I turn around to face James. He smiles and then twirls me. I give him a kiss before walking into the crowd. He holds on tightly.

'James, I need to get some air,' I tell him.

'I'll come with you,' he says.

'No! I won't be long,' I tell him. I catch his puzzled expression. I smirk and walk into the crowd.

'Lily!' he shouts. I keep walking and walk out of the crowd and through the huge doors. Sirius must have put something very strong in our drinks. I walk tipsily through the castle. I end up in the owlery. I lie down on the straw and close my eyes.

'Lily?' a voice asks timidly. I stare at the dark-haired boy with the pale face.

'Severus?' I ask raising an eyebrow.

'Lily, what did he do?' he asks quite angrily.

'Who?' I ask confused.

'Potter,' he snarls. I shake my head at him.

'He didn't do anything, I just needed a break,' I tell him.

'Lily, I'm not stupid, you never leave his side now, why are you on your own?'

'I do leave his side, I'm not a lovesick puppy!' I say angry.

'Then stop acting like it!' he says raising his voice.

'I don't care what you think anymore! It doesn't concern you!' I shout frustrated. He stares at me in shock. The door opens.

'Lils … what are you doing here Snape?' James asks angrily.

'I don't see how it concerns you,' Snape says raising his head.

'Was he annoying you?' he asks concernedly.

'It's fine James, let's go,' I say shooting Snape a nasty look.

'Right, he says holding his hand out. I take it and walk out of the owlery.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Snape

How could she? Why did I ever call her a mudblood? I collapse onto the straw. I love her. Much more than anyone will ever know. Potter. I swear, he better look after her. He must never hurt her, or else I will kill him. I start to cry. I sit in my cramped position for a while. I sigh and stand up. I walk down to the dungeons and go to bed.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

We join the party again. I walk over to our table. I take a gulp of my drink.

'Do you wanna dance?' James asks. I nod and walk with him onto the dance floor. We dance madly for a few hours. A slow song comes on and James pulls me into him. I put my arms around his neck and he puts his around my waist. We sway in time to the music.

'Lily, I love you. You know that right, I'd never hurt you,' he says looking me in the eye.

I stare at him intensely, 'I know. I love you too, with all my heart,' I smile. He smiles happily in return. I stand up on my tiptoes and give him a soft kiss. I feel him smile against my lips. I smile and ruffle his hair. 'I always wanted to do that,' I admit. He raises his eyebrows.

'Really, I thought you hated it. I think I remember you saying, leave that hair alone Potter, it's extremely annoying as are you,' he says imitating me. I roll my eyes.

'Do you want to go?' I ask. He nods. We say bye to our remaining friends. The hall is generally empty. I take James hand and walk up to our common room. When we enter we go straight to James room.

**Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy, getting my school stuff. Let me know what you think please! : )**


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for reading! I don't own Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy.

I yawn and the reflection in the mirror yawns back. I stretch my arms and start running a hot bath. I fill the bath with an assortment of liquids and bubbles. When the bath is full I let myself sink into the inviting water. I relax for a while before washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I can't believe this is last day at Hogwarts, ever! It seems like only yesterday that I stepped through the huge oak doors. As I reminisce about my years at Hogwarts, I get up and dry my hair and myself. I throw on my school robes and apply a light touch of make-up. I take a long look around my room. I stare at my packed trunk, empty dresser and bare walls. I sigh and shut the door tightly. I walk down into my shared common room with James. I spot him sitting on the sofa crouched over a piece of parchment.

'What you doing?' I ask suspiciously. He sits up quickly and shoves the parchment behind him.

'Nothing,' he says calmly but I see the panic in his eyes. I fake a smile and sit down beside him. I lean in to kiss him and he mirrors my actions. He closes his eyes and reach around to find the parchment. My fingers catch on the faded parchment.

'A-ha!' I cry in victory. He looks at the parchment and at my hand glued to it. He reaches out to get it but I pull it back a little further from him.

'Lily,' he starts.

'What is it?' I muse.

'It's a piece of parchment obviously,' he says with a false laugh. I narrow my eyes at him. I get my wand out.

'Reveal your secrets,' I murmur to the parchment. James sighs and puts his head in his hands. Dark writing spreads across the paper quickly.

_Messers Moony, Padfoot and Prongs would like to welcome Miss. Evans. _

_Messer Moony would like to apologise for the rest of the comments. _

_Messer Padfoot would like to say that you should leave the paper down right now and forget all about it._

_Messer Prongs agrees with Padfoot and would also like to say that you are very beautiful and that you should go out with him. _

James stares at me nervously. I turn around to him and laugh.

'This is good, complicated magic,' I say almost congratulating him. He smiles apprehensively. 'It's good but tell me what it really is,' I say stopping my laughter abruptly. He stares at me and then sighs.

'Promise not to tell anyone?' he asks. I nod reassuringly. 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good,' he says tapping the parchment with his wand. The font changes to say _The Marauders Map_.

'It's a map of the school, it shows every room, corridor, secret passageway and even people,' he explains unfolding the map. I stare in amazement.

'Is that Marlene and Alice?' I gasp at the tiny footprints with their names marked beside them.

'Yep, in their room,' he nods.

'And Dumbledore?' I say raising my eyebrows.

'Yes, in his study, pacing. He does that a lot,' James laughs.

'James, this … is amazing!' I tell him.

'Thanks. We all did it together, it took ages!'

'This is really advanced magic,' I say astounded.

'So, your not mad?'

'No, wait, this is how you sneak around school?'

'Yes,' he admits. I smile.

'It's fine, anyway we need to go,' I say checking the time. He stands up and takes my hand. We walk through the busy corridors holding tightly to each other. Neither of us says anything about this being our last day or what we're going to do when school finishes this afternoon. We reach the crowded hall and take our seats. I fill my plate high with a variety of foods in front of us.

'You hungry?' James asks.

I roll my eyes, 'well, I'm not going to have breakfast here again! Anyway your plates always full.'

'True,' he admits. The rest of our group joins us shortly. We sit in silence caused by anticipation, sadness and a bit of fear. Eventually Alice breaks the tense silence.

'So, can you believe this is our last day!' she says raising her voice at the end.

'I know, it's strange, that we won't be seeing each other every day,' I say for what seems like the hundredth time.

'Don't worry Lils, I'll visit you every day!' Sirius says jokingly.

'Please, NO!' I shout dramatically. The group sniggers.

'Attention, could all seventh years exit the hall and go to the lake for their leaving ceremony,' Dumbledore announces. Benches creak and a body of black robes make their way for the door. I stare around at my house and meet the students with tearful eyes. Three first year girls run up to Marlene, Alice and I. I recognise them because earlier in the year we had comforted them when they missed their families. I embrace each of them.

'Goodbye, Lily,' the smallest girl with the brown hair and bright blue eyes says. I wave and exit the hall. We make our way to the glistening lake and take a seat on the grassy bank. We hear the doors open again and the professors walk out with parents and brothers and sisters. My group get up to meet their families. I sit still and stare out across the lake, knowing that no one will be here for me.

'Excuse me, do you mind if I take a seat?' a gentle voice asks. I stare up at an aged James and realise that it's his father.

'Of course, Sir,' I say surprised.

'Call me Charlus,' he smiles. I smile back at him. 'I'm sorry to here about your parents, Lily truly, it's awful when you lose someone so dear,' he says kindly.

'Thank you, S… Charlus,' I correct myself.

'You can stay with us, it's not a problem, we have enough room,' he tells me.

'Thank you but I couldn't impose like that,' I say.

'Not at all, your family!' he smiles. I smile gratefully. He thinks I'm family!

'We better go,' he says helping me to my feet. We part ways, he goes to the seating area and I to the side of the stage. I meet up with James.

'Where were you?' he asks.

'With your dad,' I smile.

'Really, what did he say?' he asks curiously.

'Just that I'm part of the family and I can stay with you,' I laugh.

'Oh, is that all?' he jokes. We quiet as Dumbledore takes centre stage.

'Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the class of '78 leaving assembly,' he announces brightly. We cheer loudly. Dumbledore smiles kindly. 'We will have a look at the class through the years with a new muggle technology,' he says. I laugh because this new muggle technology is a projector. 'We will then have a speech from our head boy and girl,' he says gesturing to James and I. 'Without further ado, let the pictures begin!' he announces. He cast a dark ceiling above the audience and motions for our muggle studies professor to start the pictures. A bright picture of all of us as first years on our way to the sorting, gazing up at the enchanted ceiling, appears on the screen. A few slides later and we come to our second year photos. There are a few of the marauders pranks in the background. A few laughs echo around the students and staff, even a few parents who must of heard of these pranks. A picture of Severus and I laughing appears. I feel James' body tense up, I lean in to give him a kiss. The slides continue for quite a while before reaching our seventh year pictures. We laugh at the pictures and we hear a few sniffles from the mothers in the audience. The picture Dorcas took of Valentines Day breakfast, where James is spinning me and the bright fireworks on the roof. I stare at James happily. Finally we come our last picture of all of us in the great hall smiling happily. When it stops we start clapping. Dumbledore takes the dark ceiling away and stands at the front again.

'Excellent indeed, now we will hear from our head boy and girl,' he says motioning James and I to come up to the front. I take James hand and we walk up to the front.

'Hello everyone, it's been a great seven years, I'm sure my fellow students will agree,' I start, the students cheer in agreement. 'I remember the day I got my letter, being a muggleborn, I was shocked but I was very excited. I am grateful everyday for the chance to come here and learn a whole new world. We want to say thank you to all our professors for teaching us and being extremely patient with some of us,' I say gesturing to James.

'So, let's give a round of applause to our professors!' James announces starting the clapping. The thunderous noise of our appreciation could be heard from anywhere in the castle, I bet. 'It's been great getting to know you, especially this lady on my right,' he says smiling. 'Though, she didn't always like me, what was I, oh yes, an arrogant, pigheaded person,' he smirks. The crowd laughs, I shake my head at him. 'But at last she fell for my charm and obvious good looks,' he says jokingly, 'so I'd like to say something, if you don't mind,' he says turning to the crowd. The crowd mumbles in confusion. He turns back to me and stares at my eyes happily. He bends down on one knee. Oh Merlin! I can't believe this is happening.

'Lily Evans, you are the most beautiful girl in the world and you make me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?' I stare at him astonished. Yes. Yes!

'YES!' I cry happily. The crowd bursts into applause. James stands up and sweeps me into a hug.

'Thank you Lily,' he murmurs into my hair.

'Thank you! I love you so much,' I say. I let my tears fall in happiness. After a few minutes the crowd quiets down. We turn to the crowd. 'Thank you class of '78!' we shout happily. We leave the stage and join our friends.

'Lily! I can't believe it!' Marlene and Alice cry. I laugh happily. They take a look at my ring. I stare at it myself. A lovely gold band with a sparkly, triangular diamond in the middle. It's beautiful. They agree judging by their faces. Dumbledore stands up.

'Congratulations,' he smiles at us with his blue eyes glinting brightly. 'That's it, goodbye class of '78!' he shouts. We through our hats up in the air and cheer. We immediately go out to our families. I tag along with James.

'Congratulations!' Charlus and Dorea cry. They embrace us happily.

'Thank you,' I say with a huge smile plastered on my face.

People come over to us constantly for the rest of the day. When I finally get a few moments alone with James, we walk to the far end of the lake.

'James, I love you,' I say happily.

'Lily, I love you more than you could ever imagine,' he says equally as happy.

I smile, 'how long have you been planning this?' I ask.

'Since the day I met you,' he smiles. I kiss him using all the strength I can muster. He joins in. I run my hands through his hair and he wraps his arms around my waist. We stay locked in this position for what seems like not enough time for me. Eventually we have to go back to the castle. We walk up taking as much time as we can possibly take. When we reach the castle, we meet the rest of our group. We stare at the school and think back to all the memories we have here. We walk into the great hall and take our usual places. I've never had such a mix of emotions. We've already thanked our professors and said our goodbyes but we try to think of something else that will delay us from leaving this safe, happy place. But we're done. It's time to leave so we take one long last look and leave. Leave our seats. Leave our school. Leave our childhoods.

This is my longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to writing about them after Hogwarts. Please review! : )


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

Dorea opens the front door of the Potter mansion. We step inside and are greeted by the house elf that had first brought me to James' room.

'Why don't you two go unpack your things and we'll get started on dinner,' Charlus says politely. We nod and James leads me up the stairs. Once again I find myself walking through hallways again.

'Here, this way,' James says pointing to a door which must open to his room. James opens the door and invites me in. I love James' room. The moving posters of quidditch teams, gryffindor colours and the magical items around the room, make it very magical.

'You can put your clothes in with mine,' he says opening the wardrobe door. It's a huge wardrobe, James' clothes will only fill half of it. I see James starting to carry his clothes out.

'James, you're a wizard,' I say taking my wand out and direct my clothes to the wardrobe. He smiles and copies my actions. A short minute later all of our stuff's out of our trunk. James conjures another bedside table for me. I sit a few pictures on it, one of my parents, my friends, James and I and the class of '78 photo. In the drawers I place various objects I managed to get from my house and from my time at Hogwarts. James lies back on his large bed and puts his hands behind his photo. I lie down beside him and cuddle into him. He wraps one arm around me.

'I can't believe we're engaged!' I say after a short while of comfortable silence. James smiles happily and nods.

'James, I want to do something but you don't have to come,' I start.

'What is it Lily?' James says sitting up worriedly.

'I want to go to my parents house,' I say nibbling on my lip.

'Of course, I'll come with you! Are you sure you're ready for this?' he asks. I nod. 'Ok, do you want to go tomorrow?'

'Yes please,' I say. He gives me a hug, which I return gratefully. We hear faint tap on the door.

'Come in,' James says loudly. The house elf, James calls Winky, walks in.

'Master James, dinner is ready,' she says timidly.

'Thanks Winky,' he smiles. She lights up at James' kindness.

'Winky would also like to say congratulations,' she smiles at the two of us.

'Thank you,' we both say in unison happily. She smiles and patters away. James takes my hand and guides me to the dining room. He opens the door and takes a seat and pats the one beside him. I sit down onto the soft cushioned chair. Dorea and Charlus come in shortly after us and take a seat. After them two house-elves follow with plates of steaming food. We all say thank you when we are given our food.

'Tuck-in!' Charlus says merrily. The dinner is delicious, chicken, peas, carrots, potatoes and gravy.

'This is lovely,' I tell them.

'I'm glad you like it,' Dorea smiles.

'So, tell me James about this engagement,' Charlus says looking at James.

'Well, you know I've liked Lily for ages. This year was just perfect and I know that she's the only one for me,' he says smiling over at me. I blush at James speech. Dorea and Charlus share a pleased smile.

'That's lovely James!' Dorea says pleasantly. We finish the rest of our meal talking about our year at Hogwarts and then the conversation takes a dark turn.

'Another muggle family of five were murdered this morning, it took a full squad to make sure the area was safe but no arrests,' Charlus states sadly. 'Three young children they were,' he adds. I stare horrified. I remember James telling me that his father is an auror. He must see things like this every other day.

'That's awful! I take it that it was Voldemort,' I say. Dorea looks shocked and even Charlus takes a quick glance around the room.

'Oh, come on, it's just a name!' James says exasperatedly. I continue eating my dessert in silence. I listen to the other reports about the ministry and updates on different peoples allegiance. When we're finish James takes me back to his room.

'I'll be back in a minute,' he says giving me a kiss. I wander around the room and find a door that leads into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and put my hair in a messy ponytail. I walk back to James' room and sit on the bed. I hear faint voices coming from the room below me. I strain my ears to listen.

'Are you sure James, I don't want you to get hurt!' Dorea pleads.

'Dorea, he's eighteen, he knows what's happening and he knows he wants to fight,' Charlus explains. James must have told them about the order.

'Mum, I'm fine! I know what I'm doing and I will die fighting for what's right if I have to,' James sighs. I lie back on the bed and try to stop the horrible images flashing through my head. James … dead. The door opens a short while later and James walks in. I close my red eyes and fake sleep. I hear him change and slip into bed beside me. He wraps the duvet tightly around me and strokes my hair.

'I love you Lily,' he whispers then plants a gentle kiss on my temple. Soon his breathing changes into relaxed light snores. I shut my eyes tightly and wait for sleep to wash over me tinted with dark dreams.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

'_James!' I call out. I'm in a dark, damp cellar with no one else, as far as I can see. _

'_James!' a cold, cruel voice mimics. 'He's not here, he's with the rest of my followers. He's seen the right side and decided to join it.' _

'_No! You're lying. He would never join you. He would rather die and so would I!' I shout._

'_That's a pity because that's why I'm here. So is it join or die?' Voldemort laughs manically. _

'_Die!' I scream, tears rolling down my face. _

'_Crucio!' the voice shouts. Once again I feel the pain spread through me. I should have known he wouldn't have killed my quickly. The dark cellar grows lighter and lighter, until I can't keep my eyes open anymore. I shut my eyes and my body shuts down as well. _

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

**Hope you liked! Please let me know what you think! : ) **


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't Harry Potter!**

'Lily, wake up,' James whispers, shaking me gently. I sit up and rub my eyes.

'Hmmm?' I mumble.

'Lily, we need to leave now, if you want to go to your house,' he explains kindly.

'Give me two minutes, I need to freshen up and get dressed,' I tell him. I stand up and wander over to the bathroom. I hear the James leaving his room. I brush my teeth thoroughly and wash my face. Are you sure you want to do this? Yes, I must! I need closure. I go back into the empty bedroom and pick my favourite jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a green hoodie. I brush my hair but don't put any make on. I exit the room after grabbing my wand and walk down the hallways. I finally make it to the stairs and walk down them. I follow James' familiar voice and find him in the kitchen. No surprise there.

'Thanks, Winky,' he says taking a plate piled with buttery toast. 'Here,' he says jumping down from the marble counter. He hands me the plate and grabs a couple of pieces. I take the toast greedily and eat quickly. We sit in silence and soon enough the plate is empty and I know it's time to go.

'Are you ready?' he asks offering me his hand. I nod and take his hand, not trusting my voice. We close our eyes and picture my old house. I feel a twisting sensation in my stomach. Soon we land on firm ground. Still gripping James' hand, I open my eyes. I gasp, shocked at the indifferent look of my house. I expected to look much worse!

'Are you alright?' James asks concerned.

'Ye…yes,' I croak. I start walking towards the door. My feet guide me to the front door and my hands fumble for the handle. I push it down slowly.

'Lily, wait! Careful!' James says running up to me.

'What?' I stare quizzically.

'Careful, the house might be being watched!' James whispers urgently.

'Do you really think so?'

'It's possible,' he says taking my hand gently. He opens the door slowly and we draw our wands. We step into the house. We cast various spells and discover the house is unoccupied. I walk into my living room. It looks the same. The familiar faces stare at me out of photographs, judging me. I run my hand over my father's chair. I leave the room and walk up stairs. I walk into my room and find my drawers open and my bed moved slightly. They must have come here and searched for something. What would be here that they would want? James walks in behind me. I turn quickly and look at his startled face.

'James, what do they want?' I ask softly. He shakes his hand. I walk out of my room and into my parents. The bed still unmade, waiting for its owners to return and make it. I open the drawers and lift out dad's reading glasses and mum's old charm bracelet. I hold them against my chest. I sink onto my knees and lean my head against the crumpled bed. I breathe in the mixed smell of my mum and dad. I can't control my tears now. I let them fall in heavy floods. James puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me into him. I sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. He rocks me comfortingly.

'Come on, Lily, let's go,' he says, gently helping me up. I stand up shakily and James helps me down the stairs.

'Thank you,' I sniff.

'Lily, that's what I'm here for, to help you!' We walk outside and James holds me tight. He mumbles 'my house' and we're gone.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Young Avery

I have been watching the house for several days now. At last I hear a familiar pop. I turn around to face the noise, making sure my concealment charm is perfect. The mudblood and blood-traitor! This is more than I could have wished for! The Dark Lord will be pleased. I might even get my mark. I creep back and sit on the short garden wall. They stay for quite a while in the house but eventually they return. I see the mudblood lean into Potter. Very faintly, I hear him say 'my house.' Now, I know where they are. When they disappear. I take down my concealment charm and let out a victorious cry. I think of the hidden meetinghouse, near a sea with many caves. I lurch forward and disappear. After a few uncomfortable moments I arrive at the house. I walk purposefully forward and open the gate with a swift hand movement. I step into the house and walk forward to the room filled with voices. I stop abruptly at the door. I wait a few minutes and the room quiets down. The door swings open with brutal force. I stand frozen in shock. The people in the room stare at me.

'What is so important that you interrupt this meeting?' the dark lord hisses.

'Th…The mudblood and blood-traitor, I found them,' I stutter and bow.

'Interesting, go on,' he muses.

'They were at her parents house and then they apparated, I heard him say, his house,' I state nervously.

'Hmm… we need eyes there, we attack tonight,' he says calmly after a few minutes thought. The room stays quiet, anticipating on who will be given this privilege.

'Bellatrix, young Bellatrix, you shall go, Amycus and Alecto, you too shall go. If you are successful, you will get your marks, if not, well, let's say you're lives depend on it. Dolohov, go with them, show them how we like to greet our enemies,' he says with a cold smile. All four of them nod. I notice Bellatrix has a keen look in her eyes. Amycus and Alecto, do not posses the same look. Dolohov stares forward indifferent. His pale, twisted face doesn't resemble any fear or joy in the task that lies ahead.

'And you, if you're information is correct you will get you're mark, if not,' he smiles, 'you will have wasted my time and effort and I don't particularly like that.' I nod. I know my information is correct but I still am afraid. I bow and exit the room, anticipating tonight joyfully.

**Hope you enjoyed. School started last Wednesday, so I won't get chapters up on weekdays, I'll try but it's unlikely. Anyway, let me know what you think, please! : )**


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

James and I flop down onto the comfy sofas after another delicious meal. My mind wanders to my old house for the umpteenth time this evening. I put my dad's reading glasses in my drawer and I put my mum's charm bracelet on my wrist. A petunia and lily hang down as well as other silver charms. I look at all the different charms and then a crazy blonde hurtles into me.

'Lily!' Marlene cries happily.

'Marlene!' I shout happily, pushing her off me. Once I can breathe again, I wrap my arms around her tightly. 'Sirius!' I say pulling him into another hug.

The tall, dark haired boy smirks, 'missed me, Evans?' I roll my eyes and let go.

'What are you doing here?' I ask.

'James, invited us,' Marlene says with a smile.

'Great! I'll be back in a minute,' I say standing up and walking to the bathroom. I walk across the hall to the bathroom. When I finish I cross the hall again. Before I push open the door, I hear my name mentioned. I lean closer to the door.

'How could you agree to take her there?' Marlene whispers urgently.

'What else could I do?' Would it have been better, if she went alone, in the middle of the night?' James replies quickly.

'Anybody could have saw you! You didn't even think to bring the cloak?' Sirius snaps.

'Layoff, mate! She wanted to say goodbye to her parents,' he snaps. Hearing enough I swing the door open and put on a smiley face.

'So, what do you want to do?' I say. They jump and then relax at my happy persona.

'I don't know, how about a game of wizards' chess?' Sirius suggests. We all nod.

'We better all go up and have a look, James' room is a mess!' I laugh. James mocks a horrified face. I hit him playfully. We all walk up to James' room, enjoying each other's company. When we enter the room, we take different parts of the room to look. I look near the wide window. I look around the drawers beneath it. My eye catches on something in the garden. I stay frozen and look around. A couple of hooded figures walk slowly towards the house. My breath catches, this can't be happening.

'James, people are in the garden, they're walking towards the house,' I say turning around to face my friends. They freeze horrified. Then James' eyes open quickly.

'MUM, DAD!' he screams. He grabs his wand and sprints out of the room. We each grab our wands and run after him. We hear James scream to his parents. We join in, screeching they're names. They run out into the entrance with their wands poised ready for attack.

'What is it?' they ask nervously.

'People, in the garden, ah,' I stumble, and then point outside the front door. A couple more figures approach more quickly. Dorea and Charlus whip around to face the door.

'James, I love you!' I cry worried.

'Shh, tell me later,' he says reassuringly but I see the fear in his hazel eyes. The front door blasts open and so does the door leading to the kitchen. We form a circle. A cruel cackle emits from a wild-haired young woman. She skips in happily, with a mad look in her cold eyes. Two blonde-haired people walk in on the opposite side. Behind the menacing woman a man in a dark cloak walks in quickly.

'What do you want?' Dorea screeches.

'What do you want!' the woman mimics. 'Isn't it obvious, we want blood!' she laughs madly. She shoots a red spell from her wand. I instantly recognise it as the cruciatus curse. The spell hits a vase very close to Dorea. James steps forward angrily and fires spells at the death eater. She looks surprised but then joins in enthusiastically. The rest of us start fighting. Sirius helps James and casts a protego spell around them just before another cruciatus curse is sent their way.

'Ickle Sirius Black, the blood-traitor, friends with the mudblood I see, mummy won't be happy,' she cackles.

'Bellatrix! How dare YOU!' he shouts in furiously. He shoots a white spell and the woman called Bellatrix, is lift off her feet. I shoot the blonde-haired girl, a stickfast spell and then petrificus totalus. She stands frozen. I then move to help Marlene, whom's nose has just started bleeding. The blonde-haired boy must be the girl's brother. Over the ferocious fighting, I hear Sirius yell, 'Good one James!' I feel a cold hand slip around my mouth. I try to scream but it comes out muffled, unlikely to be heard over the fighting. This is somebody new, he wasn't at the fight. I turn around and stare into none other than Avery. He smiles coldly and grabs hold of me. Deep in my stomach a feel a twisting and we're gone. A couple seconds later and we're in a small cell.

'Where am I?' I cry. He lets out a low cackle, walks out of the cell and locks it behind him. I reach for my wand only to find it's not there. No! What am I going to do? I sink down against the wall and put my head on my knees. I wait for the tears to come but they don't. I sit alone, silent and deadly. If anyone comes, I'm ready to die fighting for the right cause!

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

James

Lily! She disappears with Avery. The other death eaters smile triumphantly. They turn into black smoke and are gone.

'Lily! They took her!' I scream. Sirius comes to me and tries to calm me down.

'Mate, sit down,' he tries. I wrestle away from him.

'You don't understand, they took her! Mum, Dad, PLEASE!' I shout.

'We'll get her, don't worry James,' my mum says, giving me a hug.

'Let's contact the order,' Dad says calmly. Mum, Sirius and Dad walk away into the kitchen.

'Marlene, we can't wait, he'll,' I start.

'I know, James, she's my best friend, I'm not waiting around, let's go!' she interrupts quickly. I stare surprised but take her outstretched hand.

'Where are we going, exactly?' I ask confused.

'Sirius and I have been watching, what we think is their headquarters, it's our best chance, it's our only chance,' she corrects herself. I nod and I try to focus on Lily. We apparate, just as the door opens, revealing a confused Sirius. We're sucked into darkness and soon land outside a large pair of gates. I check the place for protective spells. There are many, Marlene and I shoot quickly at it, making it weaken. Soon we are able to find a big enough gap to crawl through. I blast the lock on the gates and we enter the grounds. We cast an invisible charm on ourselves and Marlene leads the way to a well-hidden door leaving down to a basement, I follow her. We slide down the chute and walk into what seems like a prison. Cells upon cells row after row. My eyes try to find the person who let out a small whisper. Lily.

**What do you think? Let me know what you think please! : )**


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry, this took so long! **

I freeze. I hear a faint pop in the distant. 'Hello?' I whisper. I hear two sets of feet start to run along the rows of cells.

'Lily!' Marlene cries out. They've come!

'Here!' I croak nervously.

'Don't worry, we're going to get you out,' James says, his voice wobbling. They reach my cell a few moments later.

'James, Marlene, what are you doing here on your own?' I say nervously, looking around.

'Shh, it's fine, we're fine! We just need to get you out,' James smiles. I smile nervously.

'Lily, what happened?' Marlene says shocked. A couple of minutes in the hands of death eaters had left me covered in cuts and bruises starting to form.

'I'm fine.' They look doubtful but start shooting spells at the lock.

'STOP!' I scream. They pause wands raised. 'The lock, it's cursed. You need to find the password, or it will knock you dead.'

'How do you know?' Marlene asks.

'It doesn't matter, how I know!' James nods in agreement.

'Lils, we'll be gone for a few minutes but we'll get you out,' he says looking at me intensely. I reach through the bars and grab his shirt. I kiss him with all of my being.

'Blerghh, come on!' Marlene jokes lightly. I smile weakly and watch them walk off. I pray for them to come back safely.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

James

We leave Lily and slowly walk towards a heavy door. When we reach it, I look at Marlene and she stares back, terrified. She reaches her hand out to touch the door. I put my hand over hers and shake my head. I bring a finger up to my mouth signalling her to be quiet. I strain my ears and hear faint talking.

'Where's the mudblood?' a mad voice asks joyfully. Bellatrix!

'The cells of course!' a male voice replies.

'Excellent, I might pay her a visit. I want to try out my new style of the cruciatus curse,' she cackles. No! She won't touch my Lily! I burst the door open and the talking stops.

'James! What have you done?' Marlene says her eyes widening. I freeze; astounded by how stupid I was.

'I couldn't help it! I just got so angry,' I try to explain.

'It doesn't matter we need to hide. Fast!' she says. Darting into a dark corner. I follow her. I hear hurried footsteps run down the stairs. Bellatrix runs into the room and searches the corridor. We move quickly to try to avoid her. She walks quickly along the corridor and we cast an invisible charm on ourselves. She reaches Lily's cell and smirks.

'Well, well, you are being very noisy, I think that deserves a little punishment,' she smiles cruelly. Lily's eyes widen slightly but she doesn't say anything. Bellatrix doesn't like this reaction and spits on her face. She raises her wand but something hits her. I realise that Marlene had let go of me. The force of the collision removes her invisible charm. Bellatrix topples over but instead of shouting insults she laughs. I remove my charm and join Marlene.

'Oh, how touching, two blood-traitors come to save the little mudblood!'

'How dare you!' Marlene screams. Marlene shoots a spell but Bellatrix narrowly misses it. Marlene raises her arm again to shoot but it stays frozen, suspending mid-air. I turn around and see a dark-haired death-eater. His face remains expressionless.

'Bellatrix, you do like to make things messy, never a clean cut with you,' he states. She smirks and joins him. She opens her mouth to say something but a pop makes her spin around.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Lily

I stare wildly at the battle unfolding before me. I feel worthless because I can't help. A couple of members from the order had come to help us. Dorcas and Emmeline Vance have gone to try to find the password for my cell. Marlene was unfrozen by Sirius and they are now fighting with Bellatrix and the dark-haired man.

'Little Sirius, auntie and uncle aren't very happy with you!' she laughs. His face turns stony and he shoots a few well-aimed spells at her.

'Naughty, naughty. Oh, sorry, you couldn't come to my wedding! This is my husband Rudolphus,' she says gesturing to the dark-haired man. Marlene rolls her eyes and shoots a spell at Rudolphus. It hits him square in the chest: he goes flying backwards. Bellatrix looks at him but continues fighting. How could she leave someone she loves? Does she even love him? I remember Sirius telling me something about arranged marriages to keep the bloodline 'pure'. A few more death-eaters had come down earlier and joined in on the fighting. Dorcas and Emmeline race down the hall and straight to my cell, avoiding spells shot at them.

'Lily, we got it!' Dorcas smiles. I stare at her cut forehead and Em's slashes on her hands.

'What happened?' I ask horrified. They shake their heads and begin wave their wands and twirling certain ropes on the lock. The door creaks slightly and I push it open.

'Thank you!' I say giving them a short hug. Em shoves something into my hand.

'You might need this,' she says. I stare down at my wand and grasp it tightly. I smile at them and then we join in on the fighting. I stand frozen as I see a cutting spell heading towards James' chest. My feet unlock and I run to James. I throw my arm across him. The spell slashes through my skin. I scream out in pain.

'Lily!' he shouts. He explodes with anger and shoots spells at whatever death-eaters he can see. Taking down three. I hold onto my arm tightly, trying to stop the blood-flow. The remaining death-eaters take a look at their comrades lying stunned on the floor. They search for their closest help with panicked eyes. The order also looks around and decides to leave.

'GO!' shouts Charlus. At once, James grabs onto me and a blur of the room passes. Next thing, I'm lying down on James' sofa. Dorea rushes into the room with magical healing potions and bandages. I sit up and look around the room. My friends lie on the floor or other sofas. James' stares down at me worriedly.

'It's just a little cut, I'm fine,' I say weakly. He smiles and kisses me.

'James, Charlus, can I have a word?' Sirius asks solemnly. James looks nervous and tells me he'll be back in a minute. Dorea comes over to me.

'Lily, just lift your arm a little please,' she says gently. I do as I'm told and she drops a few drops of ointment into my cut. I flinch at its sting. She wraps it in a bandage and gives me a smile. She moves on to her next patient.

Marlene walks over to me. I reach forward and give her a hug. She holds onto me tightly and sniffs.

'Marlene thank you,' I say staring at her.

'S'alright,' she says. The three return and stand together at the door. I start to panic: they are very pale. Bad news.

'Excuse me; Caradoc Dearborn has gone missing. We think he was kidnapped early morning, we need eyes out there and quick,' Charlus informs the order. I hold onto Marlene's hand, I need my best friend. I need both of them to get me through this war.

**Sorry, this took so long! Please review! If you have facebook, could you please like 'Sirius Black, the greatest Godfather'? No worries if you can't. By the way I was wondering what age you think I am. : ) **


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

One week has passed since my capture and we are now one day away from Alice and Frank's wedding! I am so excited for my best friend. We are just getting ready to go to bed when Alice calls us over.

'Marlene, Lily, come here please,' Alice asks us. We walk over and Alice gives us a smile.

'Frank and I wanted to give you these,' she says reaching into her pocket. She brings out two little parcels and hands them to us. We open them excitedly and inside are bracelets. It has a heart dangling from it and says our three names and Alice's wedding date.

'Thank you, it's gorgeous!' we say simultaneously. We give her a hug and put our bracelets on.

'I can't believe this is finally happening!' she squeals excitedly.

'I know, it seems like ages ago since we found out!' I say.

'Everybody I know is super excited,' Marlene adds. It's true a lot of people are Alice and Frank's wedding. They are both purebloods so they have lots of family but it's hard to say whom we can trust now. There are going to be many security checks but people don't mind it's nice to have something to look forward to in these dark times.

'Ladies, I think it's time for bed,' Alice's mum says bustling into the room. We nod and leave Alice's living room.

'Goodnight Amanda,' Marlene and I say.

'Night mum,' Alice says, giving her a quick kiss.

'Night night girls,' she smiles fondly. We race up to Alice's room. I open the door and jump onto her bed. I love her room; it's a light blue and has lots of photos on it. The other two come join me on the white bed. We all share the big bed, as we have done for the past seven years. We throw the bed cover over us and lie down thinking about tomorrow.

'Can you believe it, you're getting _married _tomorrow!' Marlene whisper-shouts.

'I know, it's crazy,' she replies.

'Call us anytime, we can help you decorating your new house if you want,' I say.

'Thanks, I love you two,' she says, tearing up.

'I love you too,' we say at the same time.

'I just… things are going to be so different!' she says starting to cry.

'Hey, they better not be tears of joy because we're going to still see you a lot,' I joke weakly. She lets out a little chortle. We give her a hug and we fall asleep all linked together.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

I wake up to Alice sitting on top of me.

'Geroff,' I mumble tiredly.

'I'm getting married!' she sings. I sit up quickly knock Alice off.

'Hey,' she says rubbing the back of her head. I smile happily and we both look at Marlene. We share a sly smile with each other and on her count we jump on her.

'GET OFF!' she yells, rubbing her eyes.

'I'm getting married today and you better get up,' she laughs. Marlene also sits up but a bit more slowly on me. Alice starts jumping up and down and dancing around the room. We laugh at her.

'Come on, people are going to start arriving here soon,' she says pulling us up. She looks out the window and smiles.

'Look at what a great day it is!'

'Everything's great, Alice, we know,' Marlene laughs.

We walk down the stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast. A great sight meets us when we walk into the kitchen. Hairdressers, make-up artists and dressmakers are setting up different stations around the kitchen.

'Good, you're up,' Amanda says. She ushers us over to the small table and hands us breakfast. We thank her and start eating. Its obvious house-elves mad it because it has that sort of magical taste to it. I should really stop spending so much time with James when he's eating! As soon as we're finished we are dragged over to the make-up artist. She takes Marlene over to start with.

'Alice, where will Augusta be sitting?' Alice's dad, Nevin, asks innocently.

'I'm not going to tell you because you'll just mess with her!' she says sternly. He walks away gutted. I laugh and then we turn to see Marlene's make up. She's absolutely gorgeous. Pink and blue eyeshadow and mascara line her eyes. Light pink blusher dusted across her cheeks and pink lipstick finish the look. Simple but lovely.

'Lovely,' we say in unison. She doesn't get to say much because she is moved onto hair and I am forced down into a chair.

'Great cheekbones,' the artist mutters. 'My name's Ammara,' she smiles.

'Hi, I'm Lily,' I say. She smiles and starts to apply some eyeshadow.

'I'm going to give you a very similar look to Marlene, maybe a little less pink in the eyes,' she says glancing at my red hair. She puts on eyeliner, mascara, blusher and lipstick.

'Beautiful,' she says nodding. Alice compliments and then we move onto another station.

'I'm Bao,' the hairdresser tells me.

'Lily,' I say. She starts brushing my hair and tugging it. She curls it and twists it up. I try to keep in my pain. She sticks hairpins into my head and eventually says I'm done. I look into a mirror. My hair is swept elegantly to one side at the front. At the back it sits around my hair in twists and curls. It's lovely despite the pain. I move on to get dressed. I've already met Helena, our dressmaker. We both say hello and then I take off my pyjamas. I get changed quickly behind a curtained section of the room. She helps me step in to my dress. We pull it up and she helps button it at the back. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. The dress is absolutely lovely. It's an icy blue colour with light pink rimming the top. It comes just above the knee. It's lovely. I go out of the curtained bit and meet Marlene. She's in an identical dress and looks lovely. We tell each other how pretty we both look. We wait patiently for Alice to come out in her bridal dress.

'Girls you look absolutely gorgeous!' Amanda says giving us a hug.

'You too,' we say. Finally Alice comes out. She's beautiful. She's wearing a long flowing white dress. It has short sleeves and trails along behind her. Her hair is up in an elegant bun; of course she has a white hair band in. Her make-up is like ours only her eyes are bluer. She has pink earrings, a pearl necklace and our matching bracelet.

'Alice, you are beautiful, stunning,' we say simultaneously. We give her a hug but are careful not to crinkle her dress. Alice's dad walks in and smiles at her.

'Alice you are so beautiful,' he says taking her hand. She gives him a light kiss.

'Right let's go before we all start blubbering!' Amanda says, clapping her hands. We walk outside and see two enormous carriages. Alice and her dad get in the second one. Marlene, Amanda, Alice's two cousins, who are little flower girls and I go into the first carriage. We start our way to the ministry.

**What do you think? Let me know! : )**


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

'Alice watch your dress!' Amanda shouts nervously, as we make our way up to the top floor of the ministry.

'It's fine, we're just fine,' Alice tries to calm her. She nods and looks at Alice.

'I'm going to go in now, ok?' she asks.

Alice nods, 'see you there mum.' Amanda walks in to the wedding. We wait nervously outside the grand doors.

'This is it,' I say.

'Ready?' Marlene asks.

'Ready,' Alice smiles. We position ourselves, the flower girls go first and then Marlene and I. Alice and her dad go last. I turn around to give her an excited smile. She returns it but grips onto her dad. We hear the traditional music and the doors open. The flower girls walk in throwing petals onto the ground. It's now Marlene and mine's turn to go. We hold onto our bouquets and walk down the aisle. I meet James eye and he blows me a kiss. I keep my eyes locked on him. It's going to be me next, I'm going to be walking down the aisle soon but I'll be the bride! We take our places at the front and turn to watch Alice glide gracefully down the aisle towards Alice. I've never seen her look so happy. When she reaches the front she gives her dad a kiss and he passes her to Frank. She takes Frank's hand and they stare at each other happily.

'You may take you're seats,' the minister says. The guests sit down. 'We may now begin.'

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

'You may now kiss the bride!' he announces. Alice and frank share a short, sweet kiss, we all clap happily. They leave first and we all get up ready to leave. James and Sirius walk over to us.

'You look amazing,' he says wrapping his arms around my waist.

'You're not so bad yourself,' I say putting my arms around his neck, he leans in to kiss me. Sirius coughs.

'Excuse me, we have a wedding party to go to!' he says. We roll our eyes and link hands. We leave the room and go to the fireplaces on the top floor. Witches and wizards are engulfed by the green flames and disappear. We each take a fireplace and a handful of floo powder.

'Alice's house!' I shout and throw the green powder down. I shoot up and across many openings. Suddenly I jerk forward and land in Alice's living room. Others shoot out behind me, so I move forward quickly in fear of getting whacked by a body flying out of the fireplace.

I lead the guests out to the garden, which is covered in streamers, bunting and tables dotted around the garden. I show confused guests to their seats for the meal. I take a seat up at the top table beside James. Alice and Frank soon join us. Food appears on the table quickly. The house-elves have really out done themselves this time. For starter there are pieces of duck and pork in a light salad. Then we have chilled avocado and cucumber soup. It's absolutely delicious! For the main we have sirloin steak with roast potatoes, vegetables with a sauce I just can't place. For dessert there is a vanilla cheesecake with strawberries that just melts in your mouth. I stare at James and Sirius, well I try to but their plates are piled so high I can hardly see them.

'Are sure you have enough food?' Marlene asks sarcastically.

'I'm glad you asked honey, pass the potatoes,' Sirius says reaching for them.

'You two are such pigs!' she laughs. I nod in agreement. Alice's dad stands up and taps his glass.

'Excuse me, I would just like to say a few things,' he starts, 'Alice is the most wonderful daughter anyone could wish for, she's kind, loving, compassionate, funny and I'll admit clumsy. Frank you are lucky to have her, look after her,' he says and raises his glass, 'to Alice and Frank.'

'To Alice and Frank!' we shout. He sits down and Alice gives him a hug. Frank's older cousin, Paul, I think is the best man. He stands up, 'Excuse me, I would also like to say something.' The guests turn around to look at him.

'I've known Frank, all of his life. Every summer he would come home and talk about this dark-haired girl. Frankly, no pun intended, it got quite irritating,' the guests giggled. 'But now that I've met Alice, I can see how he could talk about her, I wish a lifetime of happiness,' he says smiling at them. He sits down and we all mumble about happiness.

Lastly Frank stands up, 'Thank you all for coming, it means a lot to us. Alice,' he says turning to her, 'thank you. Thank you for all my laughs, love and life. I don't know how I could survive without you. Thank you for being my wife. To Mrs. Alice Longbottom,' he says. We all shout, 'To Mrs. Alice Longbottom!' Alice gives Frank a sweet kiss.

At around dusk the tables get cleared and the dance floor ready. Alice and Frank step up onto the dance floor for their first dance. A sweet swaying song begins to play and Frank and Alice dance slowly. Soon, Paul and his wife join in. Marlene and Sirius go next and then James pulls me towards the floor. I lean into James and we sway in time to the music.

'Lily, you look absolutely beautiful, I love you,' he whispers softly in my ear.

'I love you too,' I reply, reaching up to give him a kiss.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

'Marlene, get off the table!' I yell tipsily at a dancing Marlene.

'Aww, c'mon Lily it's fun!' she hiccups.

'No!' I laugh.

'Spoil sport! Siri you come up!' she giggles. Sirius hops up onto the table wobbly. They start dancing wildly. I search the large party for James and land on a messy-haired man.

'There you are!' James cries.

'I was trying to get Marlene off that table!' I say pointing at the table, while taking a gulp of firewhiskey.

'Ha ha! Looks fun!' he winks. I roll my eyes but join him as he too hops up onto the table. He puts his hand out to me. I take slowly. He helps me up onto the table and we start dancing with Marlene and Sirius. Alice and Frank had disappeared about an hour ago. Suddenly we hear a loud creak and the table topples.

'AHHH!' we scream simultaneously. We pick ourselves up.

I turn to them, 'I'll never trust you again!' I tell them.

They laugh and continue their bad dancing.

**What did you think? Let me know please : ) **


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

The next few days passes in a blur. Alice's wedding was amazing; they have just arrived home from their short honeymoon yesterday. My wedding is in four days! I am so excited; we're having it outside in James' garden. We need to put up a huge canopy outside. We're decorating it with little fairy lights.

I have my last dress fitting today.

'Marlene, hurry up!' I shout up to her.

'Coming, hold on!' she replies. Alice waits at the door with that dreamy look on her face. Marlene bounds down the stairs.

'Finally! Let's go,' I say ushering them out. I said I would drive, Alice was very excited but Marlene looked nervously at the red vehicle.

'Are you sure this is safe?' she asks. I smile evilly.

'Sure, if I want it to be.' I look at her scared face. I sigh.

'It's fine, get in.' We get into my car and I start to drive. Marlene holds onto the door and the seat beside her. I can't help but chuckle a bit. I decided to wear my mums wedding dress; it's beautiful. I took it to Madam Milkins and she has been re-sewing some up the dress and adding a few more pearls here and there. I'm excited to see what it looks like. I really wanted Petunia to be one of my bridesmaids, but unfortunately she didn't even reply. It really upsets me that she can't remember all of the good times we had before I found out I was a witch. It's not worth getting upset about though, as James tells me.

We arrive outside the entrance to Diagon Alley. We walk through the pub and outside to the moving bricks. Marlene taps them and we are allowed access in. We walk swiftly to Madam Milkins and enter the warm cosy shop.

'Good morning, m'dears,' she smiles.

'Morning,' we chorus. She leads us to the back where the changing rooms are.

'Now, are you ready?' she asks her eyes wrinkling. We nod excitedly. She disappears behind a curtain and pulls out my beautiful dress. I gasp. I reach my hand out and stroke the smooth silky white dress. My hands bump over pearls here and there. It's gorgeous!

'Lily, it's perfect!' Marlene says giddy. I smile.

'Would you like to try it on?' Madam Milkin asks. I nod. She leads me into a changing part. I take off my ordinary dress and she helps me into my wedding dress. She pulls tightly on the ribbons at the back to keep me in. I smooth the front out while Madam Milkin smoothes the back and delicately twists my train. She helps put on my lace veil and allows me to look in the mirror. It's stunning! It has a certain magical quality to it now. I ask her she did that.

'I re-threaded most of it with some of my best silk thread, it gives it a glimmer to it,' she explains. I nod and continue to stare at the dress.

'Hurry up Lily!' Alice shouts impatiently. I smile and step out off the changing area. They stare with a mixture of shock and awe.

'Lily, you're beautiful!' they say in unison.

'Well, you know…' I say jokingly. They give me a big hug.

'LADIES! Please step away from the dress!' Madam Milkin says nervously. They smile and take a step back.

'You look lovely dear,' she says sweetly. I smile at her and go back to the changing rooms to get dressed into my normal clothes. Marlene and Alice help me. When I'm dressed we walk over to the till to pay. I hand Madam Milkin the amount and she hands me the receipt.

'Thank you, I'll send the dress over the night before the big day, alright?' she asks.

'Yes, that will be fine,' I smile gratefully. We say thank her and exit the shop.

'Fancy a butterbeer?' Marlene asks.

'Sure,' I reply.

'Why not?' Alice says. We walk swiftly over to 'The Three Broomsticks' for butterbeers. I ask Madam Rosmerta, the pretty barmaid, for three butterbeers and we find a table.

'So, are you excited?' Alice asks me.

'How can I not be!' I reply smiling. I look over at Marlene, who acts happy but I can see a hint of something in her eyes.

'Marls, what's the matter?' I ask

'Nothing,' she says abruptly.

'Marls, that won't work on us, what is it?' Alice asks confused.

'Well, it's just…Alice your married and Lily your getting married in four days! This is really the end, we're aren't going to be seeing each other as much,' she sighs. I give her a tight squeeze.

'Marls don't be silly, just because we're married doesn't mean we aren't going to see each other!' I say. Despite her being so convincing I know that's not the only reason why she's so unhappy. I glance at Alice and she nods at me. She understands too.

'Here, go pay Rosmerta, I need to go to the toilet,' I tell her. She nods and walks off. Alice follows me to the toilet. We walk in and she jumps up and sits where the sinks are.

'What is it?' she asks worriedly.

'I think it's Sirius. I've noticed she's been a bit down when planning the weddings, haven't you?' I ask. She nods. 'I'm not sure but I think because Sirius hasn't taken any really big steps, if you know what I mean.'

'Yes, it makes sense. Poor Marlene!' Alice says sympathetically.

'I don't want to say anything to him though, I don't want to force him into it,' I say frustrated.

'I understand, maybe we could say something to James?' she suggests. I nod.

'I'll say something to him later.'

'Good, now we better get back!' she says jumping down. I follow her out of the toilets and back to our seats.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

I walk into James' room and lie down next to him on his bed. He puts his arm around me and starts twiddling with my hair.

'James?' I ask.

'Yes,' he mumbles.

'Has Sirius said anything to you about Marlene?' I ask.

He stiffens and turns to look at me, 'no, why?'

'It's just that Marlene seems a bit unhappy,' I tell him. His brow creases.

'Is she going to break up with him?' he asks.

'I don't think so, I just think because we're all getting married that Sirius doesn't love her just as much,' I try to explain.

'Did she tell you this?' James asks worriedly.

'No, not at all, it's just what Alice and I think,' I say quickly.

'Well, what are we supposed to do?' he asks confused.

'I don't know!' I sigh.

'Lils, don't worry to much,' he comforts me. I nod and settle down into bed. I fall asleep quickly.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

James

I pull out my two-way mirror; I need to talk to Sirius.

'Sirius, Sirius! I call out. I wait for my dark-haired friend to pick up the mirror.

'Hi Prongsie,' he greets me.

'Pads,' I reply.

'Not to sound rude or anything but what do you want?' he asks.

'Pads, it's about Marlene,' I say seriously.

'What's wrong?' he asks nervously.

'Lily says she's been a bit unhappy, recently.'

'Yes, I've noticed, I thought she was just you know … a bit grumpy at this time,' he tells me.

'Apparently not; Lily thinks that, she thinks, that you don't love her like Frank or I love Lils and Alice,' I say uncertainly.

'But that's rubbish! Of course I love her just as much as you do!' he says defensively.

'I know that Pads but does Marlene?' I ask.

He hesitates, 'yeah…I think so!' he says worried.

'Pads, you should talk to her,' I advise.

'Yeah but not at the moment, she just might need some space,' he says.

'Ok, but just don't leave it too late,' I say giving him a smile.

'I won't, thanks mate,' he says.

'No problem, Padfoot,' I smile. We both put our mirrors down. I put my arm over Lily and try to go to sleep.

**So sorry** **I haven't posted in a while! Let me know what you think! : ) **


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own Harry Potter! **

It's my wedding day! AHHHHH! I can't believe this is it. I jump up and dance around the room happily.

'Lily, what are you doing?' Alice asks.

I freeze and turn around to face a laughing Marlene and Alice.

I blush, 'nothing!'

'Yeah right,' Marlene laughs.

'Let's get ready!' I scream excitedly. They get up and we walk into the bathroom. We all start brushing our teeth and using a whitening charm on them as well. We wash our faces and walk down stairs to meet James' mum and the stylists etc.

'Hello girls,' she smiles.

'Hi,' we chorus.

'Come through here, they're just getting set up.' She ushers through to a light open conservatory. We stayed in James' house and he went to Sirius' apartment. I smile and greet beauticians and hairdressers. Marlene and Alice go first; I help the beautician and hairdresser by describing what I want. When they are finished I look at their green eyeshadow, red lips and thick black lashes. Their hair tied up in sleek buns with a fringe swept to the side. Their summery green dresses flowing slightly, beautiful!

'Guys, you are stunning!' I say giving them a hug.

'Thanks,' they say simultaneously. I laugh and take my seat. I close my eyes and the beautician begins. When she's finished the hairdresser comes over and starts on my hair. I've already told them what I want and I trust them to get it right. When I'm done. Madam Milkin guides me over to the changing part. She helps me get changed into my beautiful wedding dress. When the fabric is sitting perfect for Madam Milkin I am allowed my first look at myself. I gasp. I love it. My hair is curled and with a tiny part at the side pinned back. My eyes pop with the long, thick lashes and forest green eyeshadow. My cheeks are dusted with a light pink blusher and ruby red is the colour of my lips. My dress looks the same as when I tried it on last but I feel different in it. This is it. It's really happening. I walk out and my friends hug me.

'Lily you look stunning!' they say happily. I smile.

'This is it, I'm really getting married!' I say tightening my hug.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

James

'This is it, I'm getting married!' I say. Remus and Sirius pat me on the back.

'We need to go,' Remus tells us looking at his watch. I nod.

'Sirius, have you got the rings?' I ask. He checks in his pockets and his face drops.

'Sirius, where are they!' I ask panicked. He smirks and lifts out the box. I hit him over the head.

'Don't do that!'

'Prongsie, you think you would have learned by now, that I am superior to most wizards. I do not forget things!' I say putting on a grand tone.

'So, all your homework's don't count?' Remus asks, raising an eyebrow.

'And forgetting to go on a date with girls after snogging them?' I say smiling.

'Well apart from those things,' he starts.

'Oh, and you and Marlene's first anniversary and Mc…' Remus says.

'Enough! We get the point,' he says. Remus and I laugh at him.

'Come on, we need to get moving!' Remus shouts. We make our way to Sirius' lucky apparating spot. We all go at the same time. This is it, I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams, Lily Evans.' I smile to myself.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Lily

We make our way to my childhood church. We take an old-fashioned muggle car to the church. Alice, Marlene and I sit back and relax. When we finally arrive, I smile.

'Are you ready?' Alice asks. I nod excitedly. We step out of the car and thank the driver. Dorea walks over to me. She hands me a package. I open it confused.

'We never had a girl; this has been in the family for a very long time. It has been said that if the bride should wear this, the marriage will last. So far it has worked.'

I take out a beautiful hairpiece. A mixture of pearls and diamonds with two feathers coming from it.

'Thank you,' I say giving her a hug.

She smiles fondly, 'not at all, you're family.' She slides it in to my hair and leaves me to take her seat in the church. Remus comes out to meet me. Since my dad can't walk me down the aisle, I chose Remus.

'Wow, Lily, you look beautiful,' he smiles.

'Thanks, you don't look too bad either,' I laugh. He offers his arm and I slip mine into his. I nod at Marlene and Alice and Alice signals the pianist to start playing. The traditional 'Here comes the bride' starts playing. Alice and Marlene walk in first. The guests stand and it's my turn to go. I take a deep breath and cling to Remus. I stare at him with frightened eyes. He looks at me and nods. I calm and we take our first step. I look around the guest and smile at them. I spot Professor Flitwick, McGonagall, Slughorn and Dumbledore. I give them a big smile and they all smile back. My side is slightly less filled than James'. I spot a few people like Dorcas and Emmeline. But I only have eyes for one person now. James. He stares at me and mouths beautiful. I smile and he smiles back. I finally reach the alter and give Remus a kiss on the cheek and he walks away. James takes hold of my hands and the ceremony starts.

'Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?'

'I do,' I smile.

'And do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?'

'I do,' James says happily.

'I now announce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!' The crowd cheers and James leans in to kiss me. A simple, sweet kiss and I'm Lily Potter. We part and smile at each other. James takes my hand and raises it. The crowd bursts into applause. We make our way out of the church to stand at the doors and thank people.

'So, Mrs. Potter, you look stunning,' he says.

'Well, my lovely husband, thank you,' I laugh. The guests start coming out. We kiss them on the cheeks and thank them for coming. Soon, Sirius, Remus, Marlene and Alice join us. After a while the only people left are our old professors.

'Lily, you look beautiful,' McGonagall. I kiss her on the cheek and Sirius walks over. He turns his face to the side a gesture for her to kiss him as well. She rolls her eyes and gives him a short peck.

'Minnie, I KNEW IT! You do love me! Our time is just a little bit off, I'm with Marlene now but if you ever need someone I'll be here,' he says dramatically.

'Don't push it Black,' she says sternly but I see the laughter in her eyes. I thank each of the professors.

'Good luck for the future,' Slughorn says.

'If she's living with Potter, she'll need it,' Flitwick laughs. James puts on a fake hurt face. I hit him lightly.

'Thank you,' I say giving one of my favourite professors a hug. Finally Dumbledore congratulates us.

'I wish a lifetime of happiness to you,' he smiles.

'Thank you,' we say kindly to him. He smiles and walks away.

'Let's start the party, Mrs. Potter,' he says taking my hand and walking over to the car. I laugh and step in. He sits beside me and we share a kiss filled with so much happiness, joy and love. Mr Potter and Mrs Potter at last.

**Thank you! Please let me know what you think. : )**


	43. Chapter 43

Sorry for not updating in such a long time! Don't own Harry Potter!

'So Mrs. Potter, what's it like to marry such a handsome, brave, courageous man?' he smirks.

'I don't know, I've never married one!' I laugh. He smiles.

'Thank you, Lils,' he says seriously.

'For what?' I smile.

'For being my wife,' he says giving me a kiss. That's the last time we speak in the car. When we arrive at James' house for the reception we are congratulated the whole journey to the tables. When the last few people return to the set up bar, James and I take a walk around the enormous garden. He takes my hand and shows me out. It's absolutely beautiful. A huge canopy in the middle of the garden. Fairy lights twinkling around the wooden beams. Jars filled with different coloured lights, floating mid-air.

'Thank you,' I say staring up at him.

'For what?' he smirks.

'This!' I laugh giving him a kiss. However, people coming out for their dinner interrupt us.

'Come on, let's sit down' I say. We walk over to the top table and take a seat. Everyone takes a seat and starts talking with the other guests at their table. Sirius stands up and taps his glass. A few people turn round to face him but the guests are too loud.

'Oi, you lot, listen up!' he shouts. I see Marlene hide her face in her hands. I laugh; at least he got their attention.

'Good evening, everybody, I'm so glad you could make it. I would just like to say a few words before we begin this delicious meal. First of all, I would like to thank the beautiful bridesmaids but I think that Lils might just have shone a bit brighter today. Lils, you look truly amazing! Now, a little bit about James. I've known James since we were eleven. I know him better than anyone apart from maybe Remus. He is in my opinion the worst dancer I've ever met. You really are in for a treat later on ladies and gentlemen! Honestly, he is one of the best friends you could ever imagine! He is not just a best friend he is a brother. He and his parents have been there for me in difficult times, he has opened his heart, home and fridge to me. But enough about how wonderful he is, I would like to give you a realistic image of what Jamesie is really like. Prongs, do you remember that time when you wrote that poem for Lily in third year?' I see James grimace, 'well luckily enough I kept it. Would anyone like to hear it! Of course you do! Lily, Lily, you have fiery red hair; it makes me want to kiss you. Lily, Lily, it's true. Your eyes are so pretty. I don't like tubes but I really like your big … books. He wasn't the best poet I have to admit. But I really don't want to embarrass him anymore, just kidding, I'm really hungry. So I would like you to raise your glasses to the loving couple. To Lily and James!' he finishes raising his glass.

'To Lily and James!' the guests roar. Sirius sits down and gives us a big smile.

'That was great Sirius!' I say. James just hits him over the head.

'James I didn't know you liked my big books!' I laugh. Sirius bursts into laughter.

The waiters start taking out the starters. A lovely crunchy salad with little pieces of bacon and chicken mixed in it.

'Lils, I love you,' James smiles at me.

'I love you too,' I smile giving him a kiss. We start eating away at our fabulous starter and soon enough we had empty plates staring back at us. The waiters then begin to collect the plates in. James' dad stands up and clinks his glass.

'Excuse me; I would just like to say a few words. First of all thank you all for coming. Lily, I am so glad that you are now officially part of the family,' he says as I smile at him, 'you look absolutely wonderful today. James is a very lucky man to have you. Let's raise our glasses to my new daughter,' he says sitting back down. As they toast as whisper over a thank you to Charlus. He nods understandingly. Then as before the plates came back out, only this time, they were filled with duck, mashed potatoes, vegetables and a nice sauce. I stare out of the corner of my eye at Sirius and James. The two were wolfing it down. It really is delicious; the elves have outdone themselves once again. This time at the end of the meal, James stands up. The guests once again turn to watch him.

'Thank you all for being here. I would just like to mention a few people who couldn't be here today. As you may have noticed our table is two seats short. Lily's parents couldn't be here today due to very sad circumstances and I know that Lily has made them very proud and will continue to do so,' he says looking down at me sweetly. My eyes start to water a little bit and James takes my hand, 'Thank you Lily, I will never ever stop saying that. Thanks for giving this pig-headed toe-rag a chance,' he smirks, 'who knew all I had to do was stop chasing? That doesn't mean I stopped loving you though. Thank you to our beautiful bridesmaids, you look fantastic! I know Lily would also like to thank one of my best mates Remus for walking her down the aisle. And I would like to thank Sirius for being the best, best man. But most of all, thank you Lily, I promise to never let you go. To Lily!' he says raising his glass.

'To Lily!' they cheer. James sits back down and I give a huge kiss.

'I love you, thank you,' I whisper. He smiles; I know that he doesn't need to tell me he loves me because I truly know so.

For the last time the plates come out carrying huge slices of pavlova topped with summery fruits. This goes down the quickest for all the guests. Now James and I stand up to cut the cake. A waitress hands us a huge knife and I hold it. James puts his hand over mine and we cut down into the layered white cake. The guests clap and the photographer takes a picture. We go and mingle into the crowd as the tables are moved away to create a dance floor. I walk over to Marlene and Alice, as this will be the first proper time I've got to talk to them since the wedding.

'Lils!' they scream, as they crush me in a hug.

'Congrats!' Alice says.

'You two look perfect,' Marlene smiles.

'Thank you, for everything!' I say. I envelope them in another hug but then I'm pushed away for my first dance. James and I walk into the centre of the huge canopy. It's magical, the lights twinkle down on us and the beams are covered in lilies. James puts his arms around my waists and I put mine around his neck. A soft gentle song breezes across to us and we begin moving and swaying in time to the music.

'Can you believe we're married?' I laugh lightly.

'Who would have thought, eh?' he laughs. 'Lily I have a bit of a surprise for you,' he smiles.

'What is it?'

'I can't tell you, you have to see it for yourself later,' he smiles.

'Now, I'm curious.' I reach up and kiss him. Other people start joining in to the dance. We walk off and then it's turn my turn for what should have been the father daughter dance. Remus walks over and offers his hand. I stand up and hug him.

'Thank you,' I whisper with tears in my eyes.

'Nothing to worry about,' he replies. We dance the dance and soon we part and begin to dance with other people. Suddenly I'm passed onto a very unexpected face.

'What are you doing here?' I gasp.

'Lily, I really don't know,' he replies.

'Severus, if James or Sirius sees you, you have no idea how bad things will get,' I tell him dazed.

'I'm sorry,' he says. He takes my hand and twirls me. 'I miss you,' he says desperately.

'Yes Sev, but is this really the right time?' I ask. He stress at me disappointed. He gives me a hug getting ready to leave, when an angry shout flies over to us.

'GET OFF MY WIFE!' James shouts. The music dies down and people turn to stare as James, Sirius, Remus, Alice Marlene and Frank run over. Alice gasps.

'What are you doing here Snivellus!' Sirius shouts.

'He's leaving, it's fine,' I try to soothe them.

'It's sure as hell isn't fine,' Marlene cries.

'Right everyone calm down,' Remus says.

'Moony, you know what he's done, what he's said, this isn't fine,' he says angrily.

'I'm leaving,' Severus says.

'You bet you are,' Frank says.

'I just wanted to give my … congratulations,' he drawls.

'Right well leave please,' Alice says calmly.

'Yeah nobody wants you here,' Marlene says dryly. Sev turns to me and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

'Goodbye,' we both whisper. He turns to walk away but smirks at James before he goes. I put my hand up to my eyes.

'Don't James,' Remus says restraining James. Unfortunately no one bothered to restrain Sirius. He launches forward and punches him on the nose. I rush forward to help him.

'Stay away from them,' Sirius growls at Severus. I take my wand out and help stop the blood pouring out from his nose. He gets up and glares at my husband and friends before staggering away. I turn around furiously. I open my mouth to say something but no words manage to escape from my mouth. I stare at my dress and the little beads of blood on it. I storm inside.

'Lily!' James calls running after me. My vision blurs as the water builds up in my eyes. I collapse on the stairs. James runs over to me and hugs me tightly.

'James, why did he ever have to say it?' I sigh.

'I don't know, love, come on, don't let him ruin our big day!' he smiles. I nod. 'Let's go!' he says pulling me up. He rubs the tears away and smiles at me. I smile back at him. We walk back to the party.

'I'm sorry Lily,' Sirius says.

'It's ok,' I say giving him a hug. 'Let's just forget about it ok?'

'Ok, let's dance,' he says pulling me onto the dance floor. Our group starts dancing together. We get drinks and continue partying. Eventually people start going to bed. Charlus and Dorea very kindly opened their house for the guests to stay at.

'Come on Lily, you can see your surprise now,' James smiles. We say goodbye to the last partiers and leave. 'Hold onto me,' James says. I hold on tightly and we disappear into the night air. We land on solid ground and James hands me a key. I look up and see a beautiful house. I stare at him mouth open wide.

'Is it ours?' I ask.

'Yep, all for us.' I jump on top of him.

'Thank you!' I squeal.

'Number four, Godrics Hollow,' James informs me. I unlock the door and James lifts me up and carries me in. I laugh. He shows me the empty rooms in turn. Ending with our room.

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think please! : ) **


	44. Chapter 44

**I DON'T OWN Harry Potter!**

'Come on Lily, I want to show you the rest of the house properly,' James says pulling me out of bed.

'Ok,' I yawn. He takes my hand and we walk into our en suite. It's quite big. He then guides me back through our room and across the hall to another bedroom. It's empty but I can see how it could be great. Back through the door and into a bigger bathroom.

'James this is perfect,' I say smiling at him.

'Wait to you see downstairs. We go down the stairs and face the long hall. He takes me into an 'L' shaped room. Out again and across the hall.

'I was think a dining room maybe?' James says.

'Yes, this is amazing,' I say. An arch leads us into what will be the kitchen. It's rather big. Out through the last door and into the living room. It's the same size as the kitchen. It has a huge fireplace in it but the rest of the room is empty. I turn to James.

'Thank you, this is amazing!' I say pressing my lips to him. He returns my kiss but breaks off and whispers against my lips.

'No problem, Mrs. Potter.' I smile happily. 'I was thinking we could go buy some things for it today, what do you think?' he asks.

'Yes, this should be fun.' We go upstairs and change into something more appropriate. James had taken some of our clothes over already. I tell him to hold onto me so I could apparate us to a muggle shop. We walk around the large shop trying to find something we agree on. We end up buying two sofas. We are informed that the colour is stone grey but it looks more cream to us. We decide that's enough for today as that took us a couple of ours to agree on it. James already had a red carpet put in to the living room. We apparate back to our house with the sofas.

'Do you want me to put it up?' I ask.

'No, I thought we could do it the muggle way,' he says. I smile.

'Well, I guess this will be fun to watch,' I laugh.

'No way, you're helping!' he smirks. We open up the package and take out the instructions. We spend the next forty-five minutes building and checking the sofa. When we're finished we collapse onto the sofa. We lie there silently for a while until a short rap on the door startles us. We walk to the door and open it. I gasp. A red-faced, teary-eyed Marlene stares at me.

'Come in,' I say almost dragging her in.

'James, get some tea please,' I say, giving him a look saying leave me with her. I put my arm around Marlene and guide her into the living room.

'The house is lovely,' she says quietly.

'Thanks, but let's talk about you. What's the matter?' I say searching her eyes. She opens her mouth but James walks in with some tea. I take it off him and give her a cup.

'Well, I'm going over to my parents for a while,' he says casually.

'Bye honey,' I say. Marlene gives him a wave. He turns on the spot and disappears.

I stare questionably at Marlene.

'Lily, you won't believe it,' she says her eyes creasing.

'Try me.'

'I've … I've ruined everything!' she says breaking down into tears. I hug her tightly.

'Please, tell me. We'll sort it, don't worry,' I say soothingly.

'You can't fix this. I'm … pregnant,' she cries. I gasp.

'That's wonderful!' I say happily.

'No it's not, Sirius and I aren't ready to be parents. For Merlin's sake, we're not even engaged!' she sobs.

'Does he know?' I ask. She shakes her head. 'Marlene you need to tell him.'

'I can't, he'll hate me!'

'Stop talking rubbish, no he won't!' I say.

'Lily, what have I done?' she says wiping away tears.

'You haven't done anything, trust me he needs to know.' She nods.

'Well I better go tell him,' she says standing up. I take her cup and mine into the kitchen. She stands at the door. I look at her sadly.

'It'll be fine, I promise,' I tell her. She hugs me and I hug back tightly. She disappears and I take a seat in my empty house, hoping it will be ok for her.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Sirius

I pace in my kitchen waiting for Marlene to come back. She wasn't there when I walk up this morning. I hear a pop and walk out and see her standing there. I let a little sigh of relief out.

'Marly, where were you?' I say looking at her.

'Just went round to see Lily, and out for a bit of fresh air,' she says. I take a seat on my sofa and wait for her to join me. I turn round and see her standing there staring at the wall. I jump up and walk over to her.

'Marlene, you're scaring me, what's the matter?' I say worriedly.

'Sirius, I'm so sorry,' she hesitates before breaking into tears.

'What, what is it?' I half shout.

'I'm pregnant,' she sobs. I freeze. She's pregnant. I'm going to be a dad. I open my mouth into a perfect 'o' shape.

'I'm so sorry, I've ruined it, I know. You don't have to do anything, we can break it off now,' she says frantically.

'What…no!' I say shocked. She looks at me confused.

'What?' she asks.

'Sure, it wasn't planned but I'm not letting you go through this alone.' She looks at me and crashes her lips onto mine. I kiss her back.

'Thank you,' she whispers.

'Thank you,' I reply smiling.

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think! : )**


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't own Harry Potter! **

'That's perfect,' I tell James. He stops moving the table in the dining room. We have finished decorating the house and I love it! He comes and stands beside me and throws his arm over my shoulder.

'A job well done,' he smiles, looking around the room. I look at our green/gold wallpaper and sandy floor. The white table and chairs in the centre of the room, a white cabinet holding plates and cutlery. The chandelier and wall lamps that give the room a bright shine or dull glow depending on which lights you use.

'That's all the decorating done, welcome to our new home not house,' I smile. We are expecting Sirius, Marlene, Alice, Frank and Remus. Unfortunately Dorcas and Remus are no longer dating.

'Do you want me to light the fire?' James asks.

'Yes please, honey,' I say in an affectionate tone. He goes to light the fire in the living room as I return to the kitchen to finish cooking. We hear a short rap on the door. I go to the door and let in my five best friends.

'Hello everybody, come on in,' I say letting them past. I usher them into the living room. Sirius jumps onto the sofa and spreads out.

'I really like this house, can I see my room now?' Sirius asks smiling.

'Well, Pads we haven't decorated it for you but we do have another bedroom,' James laughs.

'James, I told you not to tell him, we don't want him to stay here!' I say in a mock stern voice. The group laughs as Sirius huffs and folds his arms across his chest.

'Awk, I'm sorry Sirius, how can I ever make it up to you?' I ask.

'Well, you could make me a lovely dinner,' he says smiling.

'I don't know about lovely but I have some food in the oven,' I laugh.

'It will do,' he smiles. I go out to the kitchen to get the plates ready. Alice and Marlene follow me out.

'Hey, you two,' I smile.

'Hey,' they smile.

'How are you?' I ask mostly at Marlene looking at her stomach.

'I'm fine,' she says. I smile happily.

'How's Sirius feeling about it all?' Alice asks her.

'Good, he's very excited,' she smiles.

'I'm so happy for you both!' Alice and I say at the same time. We all laugh, it's nice. I take the food out of the oven and start setting out on plates.

'Will you give me a hand carrying them in?' I ask with my hands full.

'No,' they say but they both lift up plates and carry them into the dining room. They go get the others while I set out the vegetables. Everybody takes a seat at the table and starts eating away.

'Lily, this is delicious!' Frank remarks.

'Thank you very much,' I smile. We eat and talk about our life at the minute. But we all know we're avoiding one very pressing topic. We are going to war once the summer's over. Lately this has featured in my nightmares. Always the same one, James lying dead and me screaming trying to protect something behind me. I never see what's behind me but I know that it's something important. I've had this nightmare since seventh year; it's scaring the life out of me.

'Does anyone know when the next Order of the Phoenix meeting is?' Remus bravely asks. The room turns silent.

I take a deep breath and say, 'no, Dumbledore said he would get in contact soon though.' Remus nods thankfully.

'I can't wait to get out there,' Marlene says. Everyone looks at her.

'You're not going anywhere until that baby's out of you!' Sirius says sternly.

'Sirius, you know my opinion on that!' she huffs. This had obviously a topic that she had been pressing with him.

'I agree with Sirius, Marly. It's too dangerous!' Alice chips in.

'You have no idea how useless I feel. I can imagine you all going off fighting for us while I sit at home,' she says sighing.

'Marlene, if you go off, there is more of a chance that you will hurt yourself and the baby rather than death eaters,' James says seriously. She sighs defeated and continues eating.

The atmosphere now heavy and dark edges away slightly as we finish our meal.

'Thanks love, that was great,' James says giving me a kiss on the cheek. Everybody thanks me and they go into the living room. I fly the plates into the sink and let them wash themselves. I join the others in the living room. We sit on James' lap and listen in on the conversation. James, Sirius and Marlene are debating whether the Holyhead Harpies are better then the Wigtown Wanderers. I zone out at fiddle with James' hair. I look over at Remus. What's that on his arm? He notices and pulls down his sleeves anxiously. I decide to tell James first before saying something to Remus. As the time goes on we play muggle games and wizard games. Eventually though, it's time for everyone to go. I enjoyed having them but I'm tired and worried. I say goodbye to them all, giving them all a kiss on the cheek in turn. James closes the door and we go back into the living room. We stretch out on the sofa together. I hold on tightly to him.

'James, I'm worried about Remus?'

'Why what's the matter with him?' he says sitting up.

'Well, today, I noticed cuts on his arm,' I say quietly.

'Don't worry Lils, it's probably just gets them at his time of the month,' he says. I nod, but I'm not convinced.

'Come on let's go to bed,' he says pulling me up from the sofa. He kisses me and I smile against his lips. I really love him and I could never imagine life without him.

**So sorry! School, Christmas and my birthday have been really busy! Please leave a review? Cookies for everyone who does! : )**


	46. Chapter 46

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

James and I wait for the others to pop into our house. Tonight was an order of the phoenix meeting. We had agreed with Dumbledore to let him take it in our house. Pop! We lift our wands and point it at the elderly man with twinkling blue eyes.

'Name?' James asks.

'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,' he replies steadily.

'Password?' I ask.

'Lemon cakes,' he replies, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. We lower our wands.

'James and Lily, how wonderful it is to see you again!' he says greeting us.

'Welcome professor!' we return.

'Please, call me Albus,' he smiles. We nod.

Within five minutes the others had arrived. We repeat the procedure for each of them. Finally we take a seat in our dining room. We used an extension charm on the table so it would fit all the members, which is about twenty-four people, I think. Dumbledore stands up.

'Welcome! Tonight's order of business is watches and searches. Members have been searching for Caradoc Dearborn since the night he went missing, still no progress on the matter.'

I shift in my seat, he would've been here if it wasn't for me.

'I have a schedule of people and times for searching for him. I also have one for suspected death eater watches.'

'Suspected! Half the bloody population is one or wants to be!' an auror exclaims. I think he's called Alastor.

'Now, now, perhaps that's true but alas, we must be sure,' Dumbledore says calmly. Alastor crosses his arms and grunts. Sirius and James share a smile. The night continues and we are each given a timetable of our shifts. When the meeting finishes we talk among ourselves. Sirius and James begin talking rather excitedly to each other. I walk over to the outspoken auror.

'Hello, I'm Lily Potter,' I smile holding my hand out. He stares at my hand before shaking it.

'Alastor Moody,' he says gruffly. We stand in silence for a minute before I feel the need to break it.

'So, I agree with you by the way.'

'What about?'

'That half of all the wizards and witches want to be death eaters.'

'Yes that, I've seen people turn you know. Seen their souls turn dark and their eyes grow mad with lust for power. See it everyday, people I know, people I've talked to. And I know that I will have to kill them,' he says staring at me. I shiver at his words.

'Mrs. Potter, may I ask you a question?' he says raising an eyebrow.

'Of course,' I say uncertainly.

'If your husband turned to the dark lord, would you be able to kill him?' he asks with a smile. I stare horrified.

'Ja… James would never!' I stutter.

'He might, I've seen it happen.'

'I couldn't!' I tell him.

'Well, if you want to be an auror, be a fighter in this war, you must be able to kill a loved one if something goes wrong at a moments notice,' he says staring at me. No, not at me, through me.

'Mrs. Potter sometimes the best thing you can do for a person is kill them. If James was captured and you knew no one could save him, would you rather kill him or let him be tortured?' I stand in silence. 'Think about it,' he says and then he walks off. I walk over to James and Sirius and hold James' hand tightly. I hope that never has to happen.

'Let's go talk to Moody,' James says to Sirius and me.

'I'll stay here,' I say. No way was going over to talk to that mad man again. James stares at me curiously but I shake my head. They walk over to find him. Remus walks over to me.

'Lily, are you alright?' he asks. I nod.

'Remus come with me,' I say walking out of the kitchen, he follows behind me. We walk into the living room, where there are less people. I take a seat on the sofa and motion for Remus to sit down beside me, which he does. I turn to face him.

'Remus, is everything ok?' I ask creasing my forehead.

'Yes, fine,' he says quickly.

'Remus, please be honest with me. I really care about you!' I say taking hold of his arm. He winces and I let go.

'Lily…' he starts but cuts off unsure.

'Remus, the marks on your arm aren't werewolf scratches are they?' I say my eyes watering. He shakes his head.

'Oh Remus!' I say flinging my arms around him. I take his hand and lead him upstairs so we can talk in private. We sit in the spare bedroom.

'Why?' I ask.

'I don't know, it just helps me cope with everything. I'm a horrible human being! I'm not even human for Merlin's sake!' he says then begins to cry.

'Remus, you are one of the nicest, most caring men I have ever met! That is never the answer; I am always here to listen! Please promise me that you won't do it again,' I plead, tears falling down my cheeks.

'Lily… I c…'

'Please!'

'I promise,' he cries. I wrap my arms around him tightly and he squeezes me tight. We continue to sob silently on each other for a few minutes before he loosens his grip.

'Thank you Lily,' he says with bloodshot eyes.

'Seriously anytime,' I say.

'I better go,' he says standing up.

'No, you can stay here tonight,' I offer.

'You sure?'

'Yes, positive. I'll let you get into bed,' I say leaving the room.

'Thanks,' he smiles. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. All the members had left when I was upstairs. I watch James as he searches for some biscuits.

'Second cupboard,' I tell him. He jumps a mile into the air. I laugh at him.

'Lily, you scared me!' he laughs. 'Where were you?'

'Upstairs with Remus,' I tell him.

'Should I be jealous?' he smiles. I shake my head seriously. I walk over to the kettle and begin making a cup of tea for Remus.

'He's staying here tonight,' I tell James.

'Why?' he asks.

'It's not a problem is it?' I ask annoyed.

'Not at all, I'm just asking why!' he replies. I don't know why but I feel this protective instinct coming over me.

'If you had of asked how he was like I said, you would know!' I say raising my voice.

'Lily calm down!' he replies just as loudly.

You always think you know better, why won't you just do something that I ask! You don't know everything!' I shout.

'Neither do you! All I asked was why! If you don't tell I'll just ask Remus!' he shouts back.

'Don't disturb him!' I shout.

'Fine, well I guess it would just be better if I left, then wouldn't it!' he shouts.

'I guess so!' I say angrily. He stares at me hurt and then walks out the door and vanishes into thin air. I start crying. I'm an idiot, James did absolutely nothing wrong. I sit down on the sofa and cry myself to sleep. I hope he comes back.

**I hope you liked! Please let me know what you think! Cookies to everyone who does! : )**


	47. Chapter 47

I don't own Harry Potter!

'Are you alright?' Remus asks me, the next morning.

I sit up startled. 'Yes, yes fine,' I rush quickly.

'Where's James?' he asks confused.

'Oh he must be out getting something,' I lie easily.

'OK, I better go now, thanks Lily,' he says politely.

'No, don't be silly, I'll make some breakfast,' I say gesturing him into the kitchen.

'Take a seat, I'll be back in a minute,' I smile. I run upstairs into the big bathroom. I take a look at myself in the mirror and take a step back. I look awful! I have red, puffy eyes and mascara half way down my face. My hair is tangled and my vest top crumpled. I run the tap and wash my face. I brush my hair and get most of the tangles out. Finally I change my clothes, and then go down stairs to Remus. He's sitting down at the table eating some toast. He smiles and shows me the other plate piled with buttery toast.

'Thank you,' I smile sincerely.

'Not a problem.' We chat for a while but then Remus really does have to leave. We stand up and walk to the hallway.

'Thank you Lily, for everything,' he says opening his arms out. I lean into them and wrap my arms tightly around him.

'You too Remus,' I say quietly. He lets go and goes to the door.

'Goodbye Lily,' he smiles.

'Bye Remus,' I say and give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and leaves the house. I walk into the living room and lie down for a while.

It gets later and I begin to worry where James is. I stare at the clock nervously and then go upstairs quickly and get my coat. I disapparate to Sirius' flat. I walk up the steep stairs until I reach his flat. I knock rapidly on the door. I hear hushed voices inside and then footsteps. The door swings open and Sirius' greets me with an unusually unsmiling face.

'Is he here?' I ask.

'Yes, he is.'

'Can I speak to him?' I ask.

'No.'

'Oh move,' I sigh, pushing him out of the way.

I walk into the open living room and see James sprawled out on the sofa.

'Lily?' he says startled.

'I'm sorry,' I say, cautiously taking a step forward. He looks at me seriously and then lets out a little smile. I rush forward and kiss him. A tear runs down my face and onto his.

'I'm so sorry,' I murmur against his lips. He wraps his arms around me tightly and kisses me back fervently. Sirius coughs and we break away from each other.

'Are you quite finished?' he asks sarcastically.

'No,' I retort smirking and kiss James again. I feel James laugh against my mouth. We finally break apart to Sirius' relief.

'Let's go,' James says. I walk outside and wait for James.

'Thanks mate.' I hear James thank Sirius.

'No problem Prongsie,' Sirius replies. James walks out and closes the door behind him. He takes my hand and we walk out of the building. We decide to walk home in the late summer air.

'Would you like to explain what happened with Remus last night?' he asks.

'James, promise to believe me and not interrupt,' I tell him. He nods in agreement.

'Well, remember that night I said about the marks on Remus' arms?' he nods, 'those weren't werewolf marks.' James mouth opens in shock. I nod with tears in my eyes. 'He says it helps him cope with everything and that he feels like he deserves it. I talked with him last night and I think he might stop now,' I conclude.

'Why did he not talk to me? I could have helped him!' James asks confused.

'I don't know, I really don't' I say quietly. We walk in silence for a while.

'Are you ready for Auror training?' I ask him.

'Yes, can't wait!' he replies eagerly. 'And you?'

'Yes, I just want to get out there and help,' I inform him. He puts his arm around me and smiles.

'Love you Lils.'

'Love you too.' We arrive at our home and step in.

'Do you want something to eat?' James asks me. I shake my head.

'I'm exhausted, I'm going to go to bed,' I say kissing him.

'I'll be up in a while. Night love,' he tells me wrapping his arms around my waist. He lets go and I go upstairs. I get into my pyjamas and crawl into bed. I close my eyes and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Marlene

**The next morning**

I check the time on the big, white, hospital clock. Sirius slips his hand into mine. I'm just in for a check up with the baby. I watch the minute hand tick by until I hear my name being called out.

'Marlene McKinnon,' a smiling receptionist calls out. Sirius and I stand up. She directs us into the doctor's room. We thank her kindly.

'Hello, take a seat,' he tells us. We sit down on the squeaky chairs.

'I'm Doctor Collins,' he introduces himself in his deep voice. We say hello and introduce ourselves.

'How are you feeling?' he asks me.

'Not too bad,' I say.

'Good, good. I'll just start the check-up routine.' He carries out the check up and at the end tells us that everything seems ok. We thank him and leave St. Mungo's.

'Do you want to go out and get something to eat?' Sirius asks me.

'I'd rather just get some ice-cream,' I smile. He chuckles.

'Whatever you want.' We go into a muggle ice-cream shop and order two ice creams each with 3 different scoops of ice cream. Sirius hands over the muggle money to the pretty young girl behind the counter. She giggles and flirts with him. I grab hold of his hand and tug on his arm. He smiles at me and turns around. I stick my tongue out at the blonde girl and walk out of the shop. I glimpse her irritated face and laugh.

'You weren't jealous were you Marly?' Sirius asks me, as we round the corner.

'Me jealous? No way!' I laugh. We both walk back to Sirius' flat cheerfully, taking our time on the hot summer afternoon. I couldn't be happier.

**I hope you liked! I might get another chapter on later. Please review! : )**


End file.
